


Sólo agregue kawa-kawa

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, HP: EWE, Harry es un cretino, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Pero recibe su merecido, female!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un viaje de estudios a Nueva Zelanda, Harry Potter cae en una poza encantada que lo castiga transformándolo en mujer. Draco Malfoy no tendría por qué, pero intenta ayudarlo a regresar a su estado normal e incluso se porta amable con él. Ahora sólo agregue kawa kawa a esta poción y verá cómo todo lo que comenzó mal, se pondrá peor.</p><p>Fic escrito para el TravelFest Drarry 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El cretino y su castigo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Escrito para el TravelFest de HD-espanol en Livejournal. Inspirado en el prompt núm. 9 que pedía: "Harry se cae en una poza/fuente/whatever maldita y se transforma en chica (Sólo el cuerpo, en su mente sigue siendo Harry). Si, merito como Ranma." La ciudad asignada por las administradoras fue Rotorua, Nueva Zelanda. Le pido disculpas a la autora del prompt porque creo que no llevé el fic como ella quería (típico de mí, lo compliqué más) pero espero que le guste un poquito.
> 
> 2\. Gracias a Cindy por el beteo y los consejos, ella sabe que los aprecio con todo el corazón.
> 
> 3\. Advertencia de frases en maorí probablemente mal traducidas (fueron cortesía del traductor de google, figúrense), a excepción del cántico para el masaje: ése me lo robé de una página de internet.
> 
> 4\. Para finalizar, quiero mostrarles las imágenes de mujer!Harry en las que me inspiré para esto: milky0candy.deviantart.com/art/Female-Harry-Potter-343866553 y milky0candy.deviantart.com/art/Girl-Harry-Potter-343866998. La autora es Milky0candy en deviantart y la modelo se llama Manon Leloup.

**Capítulo 1**

**El cretino y su castigo**

Aquel junio, todo iba marchando fabulosamente.

El viaje a Rotorua para cursar varias materias intensivas durante el verano, estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Para empezar porque justamente en el Hemisferio Sur  _no_ era verano, sino comienzos del invierno. Harry había leído (de acuerdo, Hermione le había dicho, era lo mismo) que ahí en Nueva Zelanda el clima era genial, que no hacía tanto frío ni llovía como en Londres; que era agradable y soportable, y que sólo helaba durante el amanecer y las mañanas, el resto del día estaba soleado e incluso templado. Además, el idioma principal en el país era el inglés. Punto muy importante cuando no conoces otra lengua más que la materna y necesitas viajar a universidades extranjeras.

Rotorua, ciudad pequeña y sin gran trascendencia para los muggles (a excepción de los turistas que la solicitaban bastante por sus balnearios de aguas termales), estaba ubicada junto a un gran lago en la Isla Norte del país. Rodeada de bosques y otros lagos menores, también ofrecía excepcionales y hermosos paisajes y oportunidades para practicar deportes extremos y muchas actividades al aire libre. Para los magos, sin embargo, Rotorua y su periferia eran sitios muy importantes por otros dos grandes motivos: la población mágica era mayoría y la región albergaba al campus de la Academia de Sanación de Nueva Zelanda cuya fama traspasaba fronteras desde hacía un par de siglos. Anclada en medio del bosque Whakarewarewa (simplemente conocido como  _The Redwoods_ ) y oculta para los muggles, la Academia contaba con su propia terminal de trasladores (muy necesaria debido al gran tráfico de estudiantes extranjeros) ubicada justo en una oficina dentro del edificio principal.

Ahí fue donde Harry arribó aquella mañana de comienzos de junio. Un pequeño grupo de personas entre oficiales de migración y empleados de la Academia lo recibieron revisándole su pasaporte, credenciales y varita. Viendo que todo estaba en orden, le ofrecieron un mapa y documentos informativos de la zona y de la escuela, dándole de esa manera una cordial bienvenida. Harry revisó su mapa y de ese modo pudo llegar a su dormitorio ubicado en el edificio anexo a la Academia. Se sorprendió un poco al notar la modernidad de las instalaciones, pero recordó que Hermione le había contado que la zona había sido totalmente destruida por una erupción volcánica hacía apenas poco más de un siglo, y luego, reconstruida en su totalidad, bosque incluido. Era por ese motivo que los árboles más altos de aquel bosque "hecho por el hombre" eran de especies de origen americano, como la famosa secuoya de California, las cuales crecen más rápido que las endémicas de las islas.

Harry llegó a su cuarto (el marcado con el número 531) y finalizó el encantamiento  _leviosa_ sobre su baúl, el cual se desplomó en el suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido. Harry concluyó con su entrada triunfal dejándose caer él mismo sobre una de las camas. Que hubiese un par de ellas en el cuarto no le molestó. Al contrario, esperaba trabar amistad con el estudiante que fuera a compartir habitación durante esos tres meses. No se sintió culpable por elegir la mejor de las dos camas: la que estaba junto a una gran ventana que le permitía entrever las copas de los árboles cuyas hojas de color dorado caían continuamente hasta el verde césped del jardín.

Harry suspiró, admiró el paisaje y sonrió. Estaba plenamente convencido de que iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida. Porque, número uno: un verano que sería invierno. Genial. Número dos: muchos créditos extra para finalizar más rápido sus estudios como sanador en Inglaterra. Número tres: materias realmente interesantes; después de todo, era bien sabido que los magos y brujas maoríes poseían conocimientos ancestrales en la cura de males de origen mágico y muggle que sólo se impartían ahí. Número cuatro: pasaría sus ratos libres conociendo Rotorua y sus alrededores.

Finalmente (y secretamente porque al pensar en esto Harry sonreía más e incluso presentaba una leve erección), estaba la razón número cinco: muchas chicas nuevas para seducir y con la ventaja de que ahí Harry era cualquier hijo de vecino y no un puto héroe bien reconocido que ya llevaba las de perder porque su fama de donjuán lo precedía. Así que…

La entrada silenciosa de alguien a la habitación interrumpió los pensamientos libidinosos de Harry, quien se incorporó en la cama, vio quien llegaba, jadeó y no supo que decir.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Quien se veía igual de azorado que él. E igual que Harry un momento antes, Malfoy dejó caer su baúl (mucho más grande y costoso) sobre el suelo. No se veía en absoluto contento de encontrarse ahí a Harry, de entre toda la gente. Bueno, el cretino podía estar seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo, tal y como siempre sucedía entre ellos.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy finalmente después de echarle un vistazo al sitio y de mirar varias veces al número pegado en la puerta—. ¿Qué haces en Nueva Zelanda? No, no, mejor respóndeme esto: ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en MI habitación?

—Duh, ¿habitarla? —respondió Harry e hizo una breve pausa sólo para beberse la cara de Malfoy que era todo un poema—. Caray, Malfoy, míranos. Parece que somos compañeros de habitación. Qué casualidad tan agradable.

Harry le sonrió malévolamente. No porque encontrara divertida aquella inesperada situación, sino porque sabía que eso haría enojar al otro.

Dio resultado. Malfoy enrojeció de rabia.

—En serio, Potter. ¿Qué  _demonios_ estás haciendo aquí? —siseó—. ¿Has venido  _hasta acá_ sólo para joderme la vida más de lo que ya lo has hecho?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Y luego decían que el egocéntrico era él.

—Claro, Malfoy, me he gastado la mitad de mis galeones de Gringotts en pagarme una matricula de verano al otro lado del mundo sólo para verte a ti hacer una rabieta. —Se levantó de la cama y caminó unos pasos hacia Malfoy. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver que el otro se tensaba y se ponía en guardia—. Vine a cursar un par de materias para obtener créditos extra, estúpido. Lo que supongo que tú también haces. No podría imaginar otra razón para explicar por qué tu culo aristocrático se está rebajando a hospedarse en una sencilla habitación de universidad.

Malfoy, quien no estudiaba para sanador como Harry, se había enrolado en la Academia de Pocionistas donde destacaba con gran mérito propio. Sin embargo, a pesar de no estudiar lo mismo, había cursos ahí en Rotorua que tanto los pocionistas como los sanadores podían aprovechar. Harry de veras no podía creer en que el destino jugara así con ellos como para hacerlos coincidir en ese sitio, especialmente porque era obvio que ambos se habían esforzado al máximo durante años para mantenerse alejados el uno del otro.

—Yo solicité una habitación privada —dijo Malfoy casi como para él mismo—. ¡Lo último que esperaba era tener que aguantar a un  _roomie_  y menos a ti, cara rajada!

Dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y dejó a Harry plantado ahí junto a su baúl de madera fina con las iniciales D. L. M. grabadas y bañadas con plata. Harry bufó. Malfoy seguramente había ido a gritarle a alguna desdichada secretaria.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry caminó hasta su propio baúl y lo abrió. Moría de ganas de ir a un bar a tomarse una cerveza antes de dar el largo día por finalizado y prepararse para su primera clase de la mañana siguiente. Además, salir a beber también le serviría para tantear el terreno y comenzar a anotar en una lista mental a las chicas lindas y disponibles que posteriormente podría llevarse a la cama. Sonrió mientras pensaba en eso y desempacaba; Malfoy y su berrinche desaparecieron completamente de su mente hasta que éste regresó una media hora después. Por el aspecto derrotado y furibundo que presentaba Malfoy, Harry dedujo que tendría que dormir durante tres meses de su vida al lado de un hurón rabioso e incluso peligroso. La idea no era atractiva, pero si eso implicaba un poco de diversión molestando a Malfoy, tal vez al final no fuera tan malo.

Malfoy, al contrario de Harry, no parecía ver el vaso medio lleno en la situación. Echaba humo por las orejas, era claro. Harry se enderezó en toda su estatura, plantó los pies en el suelo y esperó.

Ahí iban los dos.

—No hubo manera de arreglarlo —comenzó Malfoy en un tono fingidamente calmo—. Así les ofrezca dinero de más, insisten en que no hay habitaciones privadas. Dicen que la convivencia con otro compañero ayuda a forjar el carácter y es parte de la formación —espetó y soltó un bufido de incredulidad. Harry continuó esperando mientras Malfoy hacía una pausa dramática y lo miraba directo a los ojos—. Así que no veo otra solución a esto, Potter. Lárgate.

Harry se rió largo y tendido.

—Disculpe, majestad, pero si alguien se va, serás tú. Eres quien no quiere compartir, no yo.

Malfoy bufó más incrédulamente que antes.

—Oh, ¿y ahora intentarás convencerme de que te agrado  _tanto_  como para compartir cuarto conmigo? No me lo creo ni por un segundo, Potter. Sé que no es sólo el pasado que tenemos en común —dijo, y una sombra de algo que Harry no pudo identificar pasó por sus ojos—, sino también mi condición actual. ¿El gran playboy del mundo mágico durmiendo al lado de un ex mortífago marica? ¡Qué deshonra! Las brujas que se te echan a los pies se horrorizarán. Tal vez hasta quieran dejar de follar contigo. Dejarán de buscarte por creer que…

Se silenció y entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de finalizar la frase. Harry creyó adivinar de todos modos. Los últimos años había visto muy poco a Malfoy, pero leía el periódico de vez en cuando (Hermione le daba la lata de que tenía que hacerlo) y no se había perdido los escándalos protagonizados por la familia Malfoy ahora que Draco finalmente se había hartado de los intentos de Lucius por casarlo. Para librarse de su padre, Malfoy había salido ruidosamente del armario, dejándose tomar unas fotografías muy comprometedoras junto con un compañero de su Academia, justamente.

Harry, al contrario de muchos en el mundo mágico, no poseía prejuicios hacia los homosexuales y ni le iba ni le venía lo que Malfoy ni nadie hiciera con su vida. Pero que Malfoy se jodiera y creyera lo que le apeteciera. Si pensar que Harry era homofóbico lo hacía rabiar más, entonces Harry, sólo por molestarlo, le permitiría seguir creyendo tal cosa.

—Oh, cierto,  _tu condición_ —dijo en un falso tono despectivo que Malfoy se tragó—. Pues mira, Malfoy, aún a pesar de eso, yo no me largaré de aquí. Sé que en la aldea mágica no hay lugar para hospedarse, y en la Rotorua muggle seguramente todo estará lleno porque está comenzando la temporada alta del turismo. Así que me ahorraré la fatiga de salir a buscar otra cosa que además me quedará lejísimos de la Academia. Esta es mi cama, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama que había elegido antes.

Malfoy respiraba tan rápido que parecía tren de vapor.

—Potter, tú no quieres estar a mi lado. Lo digo en serio. Ex mortífago marica, ¿recuerdas?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Que yo sepa, ni lo uno ni lo otro se contagia, ¿cierto?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Cierto, pero puedo brincar a tu cama durante la noche y  _violarte. Dolorosa y largamente._  Y tomaré lo que ese rumor le hará a tu reputación.

Harry se rió abiertamente de los intentos desesperados de Malfoy por espantarlo.

—Muy buena, Malfoy. Aun así, no me voy. ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar tus calzones de seda y encaje? Como buen  _roomie_ , estoy aquí para lo que se te ofrezca.

Malfoy apretó los puños, miró hacia afuera del pasillo, resopló algunas veces más y pareció tomar una decisión.

—Bien. Muy bien. Seré yo quien se vaya. Estoy seguro de que en el pueblo conseguiré algo mucho mejor que esto y con el plus de que no tendré que verte la cara de zopenco cada maldito día de estos tres meses.

Sacó su varita y, con un movimiento furioso, levitó su baúl. Salió a grandes zancadas con su equipaje siguiéndolo. Harry se rió fuerte para que lo escuchara.

—¡Hasta nunca, Malfoy!

Oh, el dulce sabor de la victoria. Como ganarle al engreído la snitch en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Conforme transcurrieron los días, la ilusión de pasar un "verano fantástico" fue desinflándose poco a poco. Las clases en las que Harry se había enrolado sí eran interesantes y absorbían toda su atención, pero por su mismo carácter de intensivas obligaban a estudiantes y profesores a pasar largas horas en las aulas y, posteriormente, a realizar montones de ensayos e investigaciones. No era fácil, pero Harry no había esperado que lo fuera. Lo único malo de todo aquello era que tanta actividad académica le dejaba cero tiempo libre para conocer la región y menos para salir a ligar.

Había conseguido salir a beberse dos o tres cervezas a los pubs cercanos a la Academia, y se había percatado de una terrible realidad: ahí, en Rotorua, los magos y las brujas eran demasiado chapados a la antigua (maoríes muy conservadores en su mayoría) como para permitir que sus jovencitas anduviesen por ahí con desconocidos. Los turistas, por su parte, eran adultos viajando con sus familias. Nada de estudiantes jóvenes y solteras pasando unas vacaciones salvajes en aquel rincón del mundo. Al menos, en la aldea mágica donde Harry vivía, no. Se consolaba con el hecho de que le faltaba pasearse por la zona muggle de Rotorua; seguramente ahí sí encontraría gente de mente más liberal. Era casi una norma en todos lados; por eso la mayoría de las chicas que se llevaba a la cama eran muggles, quienes, además, no lo buscaban por su fama. Así que, pensando en eso, soportó las largas jornadas escolares en las que, afortunadamente, sí estaba aprendiendo muchísimo.

Otra cosa buena era que, habiéndose deshecho de Malfoy, no había vuelto a verle la cara. En varias ocasiones había distinguido su cabellera rubia a lo lejos cuando caminaba por los corredores o por los jardines de la Academia, pero nada más. Ocasiones en las que había tenido que morderse las ganas de ir tras él para provocarlo y seguir burlándose de haber conseguido que se largara de su cuarto. No tenía idea de a dónde había ido a parar Malfoy, y trataba de convencerse de que no le importaba. A veces le remordía un poquito la conciencia, especialmente en aquellos días en los que los estudios eran tediosos y pensaba en lo divertido que habría sido tener al hurón a la mano para liberar tensiones acumuladas. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Mejor así, no fuera a ser que terminaran en un duelo y expulsados de aquella Academia, la cual no era tan permisiva como las de Inglaterra y cuyo estricto código de conducta provocaba que, un día sí y otro también, un alumno fuera expulsado de la manera más escandalosa y por cualquier mínima falta.

Una helada mañana de la tercera semana, el profesor de Herbología Medicinal se llevó al grupo a un estudio de campo. Después de haber repasado arduamente a todas las plantas mágicas endémicas de Nueva Zelanda, el profesor había decidido que estaban listos para salir al bosque a buscarlas. Todos iban eufóricos; los días de encierro e investigación los habían cansado lo suficiente como para alegrarse ante la perspectiva de una caminata incómoda e intensa entre la naturaleza.

Harry, a falta de ocasiones para salir, había concentrado todo su encanto y galanura en la única compañera de estudios digna de su atención: Calliope Jayden, una bruja de su misma edad procedente de América. La chica, menuda y delgada, no era la gran belleza pero le resultaba muy simpática. Harry, haciendo habitual despliegue de interés y cordialidad, había conseguido hasta ese momento ganarse su confianza como para ser compañeros inseparables en cada una de las clases. De ahí en adelante todo sería coser y cantar para terminar en la cama; entre más pronto, mejor, no fuera a ser que la chica se llevara una impresión equivocada.

Aquella mañana, ambos iban caminando juntos y un poco rezagados del grupo, el cual estaba desperdigándose por el bosque. Harry miraba a Calliope mientras ella repasaba la lista de las plantas que debían recolectar. La chica no era una obsesionada con los estudios como Hermione, pero le daba cierto aire que incomodaba a Harry. Él no era muy fan de ese tipo de mujeres; lo hacían recordar a su amiga y eso, cuando llevaba intenciones de tener sexo con ellas, lo hacía experimentar cierta culpa y una sensación de "incorrecto", como si estuviera cometiendo un tipo de incesto.

Sin embargo, siendo Calliope la única chica bonita de su clase y ante la aparente falta de oportunidades de conocer a otras mujeres disponibles, Harry se dijo que tenía que soportarlo.

—Debido al aislamiento geográfico, el ochenta por ciento de todas las plantas que están a nuestro alrededor son endémicas de Nueva Zelanda —exclamó Calliope sin levantar los ojos del pergamino—. ¿No es fascinante?

Lo era, ciertamente. Pero Harry no estaba haciéndole mucho caso porque una conocida mata de cabello rubio había pasado a lo lejos entre los árboles llamando su atención. ¿Qué andaría haciendo Malfoy por el bosque a esa hora de la mañana? ¿No debía estar en clase?

—A ver, tenemos que buscar kawa-kawa —continuó hablando Calliope sin percatarse de que Harry no la estaba escuchando. Éste se movía hacia un lado y hacia atrás en un intento de seguir a Malfoy con la mirada—. Esa es fácil, abunda. Y también necesitamos hojas y flores de manuka, raíz de lino y…

—¿Qué hay allá? —la interrumpió Harry.

Calliope levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia donde Harry le señalaba. Allá, por donde Malfoy había desaparecido, una espesa cortina de neblina se levantaba desde detrás del bosque, llegaba hasta las nubes y se mezclaba con ellas, cubriendo grandes extensiones del cielo.

—Ah, eso. Son las termas de Waihuna, a las que sólo tienes acceso si cuentas con permiso de la Academia o de las autoridades de la aldea. Está oculta a los muggles y a los turistas. De hecho hay muchas pozas termales ocultas a los turistas —dijo y luego se rió—. Los maoríes los aguantan y les sacan dinero, pero no les gustan mucho.

—Supongo que a nadie en ningún país, ¿no? —dijo Harry distraídamente—. Los turistas son como un mal necesario que hay que mantener controlado —finalizó en voz baja mientras recordaba a las hordas de magos y brujas extranjeros que llegaban a Londres a contratar costosísimos tours que cubrían la ruta "Guerra Mágica: conozca los sitios donde nuestros héroes vencieron a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado", los cuales visitaban Hogwarts entre otras cosas y tenían a McGonagall vuelta loca. No dudaba que ahí en Nueva Zelanda los nativos se sintiesen igual—. ¿Qué tienen de especial esas termas?

Calliope también parecía distraída; se notaba que deseaba concentrarse en su tarea de recolección. Demoró unos segundos en responder la pregunta de Harry.

—¿Las de Waihuna? Oh, no estoy muy segura. Creo que hay algunas peligrosas que pueden resultar mortales si la gente cae en ellas, y otras que son usadas para sanar algunos males. Me parece que vamos a aprender al respecto cuando estudiemos sobre los tratamientos de lodo en la clase de Sanación Maorí, pero… ¿Harry? ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que ir a revisar algo, regreso en un momento. Adelántate, ¿quieres?

Harry, por una razón que estaba más allá de su comprensión, cedió ante el siempre estúpido y ancestral impulso de ir a investigar qué era lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy. Si hubiera visto más personas con él, Harry podía haber deducido que se encontraban en una investigación de campo como ellos, pero Malfoy andaba completamente solo. Había algo muy arraigado en el fondo de la mente de Harry que lo hacía sumar la ecuación "Malfoy" + "Merodeador Solitario" y obtener el resultado "Plan malévolo y perverso que no resulta en nada bueno".

Era absurdo que a esas alturas de la vida Malfoy estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto cuando daba la impresión de que todo lo que quería era terminar su carrera y que su padre lo dejara en paz, pero aun así… Harry no podía perderse la oportunidad de descubrirlo haciendo algo ilegal y, por qué no, provocar su expulsión de la Academia. Oh, eso sería fabuloso. Ron pondría a Harry en un altar.

Animándose con la idea, Harry sonrió y se apresuró hacia donde había visto desaparecer la cabeza de Malfoy. De todas formas, se dijo, si no conseguía atraparlo en un plan de dominación mundial o similar, quedaría la posibilidad de lanzarle un hechizo zancadilla para hacerlo caer en una de las pozas que, con un poco de suerte, podría dejarlo convertido en un gusarajo.

Harry atravesaba una densa zona arbolada cuando un golpe de humedad y calor le avisó que había llegado a su destino aún antes de ver las pozas. Siguió avanzando hasta que la vegetación cesó y dio paso a una gran extensión de lodo, arena y piedras de colores grises y pardos. Un intenso aroma a azufre casi lo noqueó. No pudo imaginarse que alguien viniera a un sitio tan feo y oloroso por puro placer. Llegó hasta una pequeña valla y la brincó limpiamente. Estaba convencido de que nadie lo descubriría; después de todo, era muy temprano y no se veía ni un alma en la zona. Nadie, excepto…

Malfoy. Lo vio a lo lejos. Estaba en cuclillas ante una de las pozas tomando algo de la orilla. Harry se acercó desde atrás lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Era difícil porque el suelo rocoso estaba mojado o lleno de lodo, y a cada paso sentía que resbalaba. A pesar de lo tenso del momento, no pudo dejar de admirar cómo cada una de las pozas era bien diferente a las otras: variaban en color, en claridad y hasta en aroma. Había unas que eran sólo lodo hirviente, y otras, agua casi cristalina. Todas ellas tenían un letrero de madera clavado en la piedra con palabras en maorí que Harry no podía entender. Estaba tan embobado observando una poza de apariencia particularmente peligrosa (agua de tono amarillo verdoso que emanaba vapores plateados), cuando Malfoy le habló.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry brincó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Se había descuidado tanto que no escuchó ni vio a Malfoy acercarse hasta que éste estaba de pie justo frente a él. Llevaba en la mano varias botellitas llenas de lodo y agua, las cuales parecían ser el motivo de su estadía ahí. Harry lo miró de arriba abajo mientras se recuperaba del susto: le molestó que Malfoy anduviera tan guapo y bien vestido (traía puesta una chaqueta muggle de diseñador, pantalón y botas de ésas especiales para hacer senderismo que cuestan un ojo de la cara), cuando él, en cambio, sólo se había puesto unos jeans desgastados y un suéter viejo. Le dieron ganas de burlarse de Malfoy por su pretenciosa manera de vestir, pero se abstuvo porque creyó que mencionarlo sería evidenciar que se había fijado en el atuendo del otro. "Demasiado gay", pensó, y de inmediato lo asaltó la idea de que Malfoy, siendo realmente gay, lo encontraría a él muy feo y vestido con muy mal gusto.

Ese pensamiento le molestó todavía más.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó a su vez—. Que yo sepa, Malfoy, para entrar a estas termas se necesita permiso especial de… de las autoridades.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, se guardó el montón de botellitas en varios bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un pergamino. Lo agitó delante de la cara de Harry; éste no alcanzó a leer nada, pero supuso que se trataba del mencionado permiso.

—Ahora, ¿podemos ver el tuyo, señor metomentodo? —dijo Malfoy sonriendo sádicamente.

Era obvio que sabía que Harry no llevaba uno.

—Yo no necesito permiso porque venimos en grupo con el profesor —dijo Harry con rapidez. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro esperando ver a sus compañeros ahí respaldándolo. Por supuesto, no había nadie ya que todos estaban lejos entre la vegetación.

Malfoy también miró hacia allá con fingido interés y luego meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh, Potter —canturreó—. Me temo que a partir de esta noche el dormitorio que ocupas quedará libre para mí. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué es eso que apesta? —Malfoy levantó su respingada nariz y olfateó—. No, no es azufre. Es tu vergonzosa expulsión de la Academia sin haber terminado el curso de verano que tanta plata te costó.

Sonrió más malignamente.

—No te atrevas a ir de chismoso —ordenó Harry en un fingido tono enojado cuando la verdad era que estaba comenzando a asustarse—. ¡Malfoy, no tenemos once años! Ya estamos grandecitos como para…

—¿Como para acosarme? ¿Como para seguirme a donde no debes? —comenzó a soltar Malfoy con voz indignada. La burla de un momento antes quedó ahogada por una repentina furia—. ¿Como para querer atraparme haciendo algo "ilegal" sólo para perjudicarme? Merlín, Potter, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo, después de todo lo que he pasado, voy a…? —Se silenció y miró a Harry con desprecio—. Olvídalo. No vales la pena.

Malfoy pasó junto a él dándole un doloroso empujón con el hombro. Harry trastabilló y casi cayó en el agua amarillenta. Recuperó el equilibrio y corrió tras Malfoy.

—No me acusarás, ¿verdad? —le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado. Malfoy sólo resopló y continuó caminando—. ¡Malfoy! Escúchame, yo sólo quería ver que…

Tomó a Malfoy del brazo para detenerlo y éste reaccionó con inusitada violencia.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —gritó y se sacudió del agarre de Harry—. ¡No soporto que me toquen, Potter! ¡Y menos la gente como tú!

—¡Está bien! —gritó Harry a su vez levantando las manos en un gesto apaciguador—. ¡Pero escúchame! ¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Malfoy—. ¡El acuerdo es que me dejarás el dormitorio libre esta misma noche! —dijo y procedió a seguir caminando hacia la salida de las termas.

Harry se horrorizó. Claro que Malfoy haría lo que fuera para vengarse después de todo lo que habían pasado. Tal vez si Harry no hubiese sido tan cretino en su último encuentro… Ahora tenía que arreglarlo, ofrecerle lo que quisiera.

—Mira, Malfoy —lo llamó mientras caminaba detrás de él, patinando en las piedras lodosas porque llevaba puestas unas sencillas zapatillas con suela de plástico. Malfoy no se detenía y lo seguía ignorando—. ¡Malfoy, escúchame! Te ofrezco lo que quieras a cambio… ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Malfoy se detuvo, se giró y lo miró a la cara, repentinamente interesado. Harry casi resbaló por detenerse a tiempo antes de chocar contra él. Tuvo unos pocos segundos para comenzar a temer por lo que fuera que Malfoy pensara pedirle, cuando una voz de mujer los interrumpió.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro? ¿Está todo bien?

Ambos se giraron hacia ella. Era Calliope, quien miraba a Harry y a Draco con el ceño fruncido. Obviamente, al igual que a Hermione, a esa chica tampoco le gustaría infringir las reglas y estaría molesta con Harry por hacerlo. Harry pensó distraídamente en lo aburrida que sería la vida con alguien así y se alegró de querer a Calliope sólo para pasar el rato. Entre más pronto se la llevara a la cama, más pronto se la podría quitar de encima y terminar con aquella amistad fingida. Levantó una mano hacia ella como para indicarle que todo marchaba bien.

—¡Voy en un momento, Calli! Espera afuera —le pidió en voz alta. Regresó sus ojos a Malfoy y lo encontró mirándolo con furia—. Como te decía, Malfoy, te ofrezco lo que quieras, pero por favor… Hagamos un trato. ¿Sí?

Malfoy lo observaba con dureza. Miró de reojo hacia Calliope, quien obedientemente se había quedado detrás de la cerca, y su rostro anguloso se contrajo en una mueca de amargura. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No me interesa, Potter. Lo único que quiero es no volver a verte en la vida, si tal cosa fuera posible.

Le dio la espalda a Harry y comenzó a alejarse una vez más. Harry dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo y corrió detrás del engreído. Joder, eso ya estaba cansándolo. Estaba seguro de que hacía unos momentos Malfoy iba a pedirle algo, ¿por qué de pronto había cambiado de opinión?

—¡Malfoy! ¡Espera! —Llego hasta él y volvió a sujetarlo para detenerlo. Malfoy se volvió bruscamente, lo tomó fuerte del brazo y lo empujó.

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!

Harry cayó hacia atrás; la fuerza del impulso sumada a la incapacidad de sus zapatillas para aferrarse a ese suelo resbaladizo, le volvieron imposible mantener el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba golpear de espalda o de cabeza contra rocas, pero lo que pasó fue que se sumergió de lleno en agua extremadamente caliente. Gritó de dolor, pero su chillido sólo provocó que tragara agua de un gusto espantoso a huevos podridos. Afortunadamente no estaba muy profundo; Harry pudo incorporarse de inmediato y sacó la mitad superior del cuerpo con rapidez. Escupió, resopló y tembló cuando el aire helado de la mañana le congeló la ropa y la piel mojadas.

—¡JODER, MALFOY! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? —bramó y se llevó una mano a la garganta porque su grito había salido con una voz más aguda de lo normal. De un manotazo se quitó el exceso de agua de la cara mientras se reacomodaba los anteojos que por suerte no se le habían caído. Miró hacia Malfoy y luego, un poco más lejos, hacia Calliope. Ambos lo observaban con la boca abierta—. ¡Malfoy, demonios, si contraigo un resfriado, te mataré! ¡Ayúdame en vez de quedarte ahí parado como idiota! —Carraspeó porque su voz no dejaba de sonar como de mujer—. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Es algún virus mágico?

Malfoy pareció librarse de su estupor. Sacó la varita mientras Harry conseguía salir de la charca y se quedaba en la orilla temblando. Apuntó hacia Harry, y éste, muerto de frío, se rodeó con los brazos, pero los retiró de inmediato cuando sintió algo grande y blando enfrente de su pecho. Bajó la mirada y soltó un chillido muy indigno.

—¿QUÉ?

Fue todo lo que pudo articular. ¡Se había convertido en mujer! O al menos le habían brotado senos y su voz parecía de mujer. ¿Eso sería todo? Para comprobarlo, llevó la mano directo a su entrepierna y, al notar la ausencia de cierto órgano, se horrorizó y gritó más.

—¡SOY UNA JODIDA MUJER!

Enfrente de él, Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer drama y permitir que la gente sensata te ayude, Potter? ¡Y DEJA DE TOCARTE AHÍ!

Harry no podía dejar de tocarse  _ahí_. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole a él. Y definitivamente, no podía dejar de tocarse  _ahí._ Sobre todo porque no era sólo la ausencia de su apreciado paquete, sino la sustitución del mismo por algo definitivamente más femenino que un par de tetas copa C. Aunque eventualmente tuvo que dejar de toquetearse porque Calliope se acercó hasta ellos, y una cosa era manosearse delante de Malfoy y otra hacerlo enfrente de su futuro ligue. Calliope lo vio de pies a cabeza y sonrió incómodamente. Parecía asustada pero también divertida.

—¡Caray, Harry! —dijo ella mientras se paraba al lado de Malfoy—. ¡Pero qué chica tan buena estás hecha! Te juro que eres más guapa que yo. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

Malfoy resopló burlonamente y Calliope lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Malfoy también la observó de manera desagradable: por alguna razón, la chica parecía no caerle nada bien. Harry frunció el ceño y se abstuvo de decir algo grosero porque no quería perder una futura oportunidad de acostarse con ella. Seguía temblando de frío ya que ninguno de los dos pazguatos que tenía enfrente parecía recordar que eran magos con varita y que podían ayudarlo a recobrar su calor corporal. Volvió a abrazarse y a gritar cuando percibió los senos otra vez. Por culpa del frío se le habían marcado los pezones y estaban terriblemente sensibles al tacto. ¡Qué cosas tan espantosas! Harry no tenía idea de que traer tetas puestas fuera así de molesto.

—Soy Calliope, estudiante de sanador en América—se presentó Calli—. ¿Y tú?

Malfoy apretó los labios antes de responder.

—Draco Malfoy. Pociones. Reino Unido.

—Ah. Mucho gusto. ¿Harry y tú ya se conocían?

Malfoy asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Algo así.

—Oh, Dios mío, excelente momento para presentaciones —gimió Harry y decidió buscar él mismo su varita ya que nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo a nada, ni siquiera a secarle la ropa. Sin embargo, los dedos le temblaban y tenía agua y lodo por todos lados, lo que dificultaba la tarea. Malfoy lo vio y soltó una risita mientras le apuntaba con su varita y murmuraba algo que sonaba como "Reinona del drama".

— _¡Finite incantatem!_  —dijo Malfoy pero no pasó nada. Ni pasó las siguientes ocho veces más que Malfoy y Calliope lo intentaron. Al final, Calliope se apiadó de Harry y en vez de un  _finite_ le aplicó un  _tergeo_ que le secó la ropa y el pelo que ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Jamás había tenido el cabello así de largo, ni siquiera cuando andaba de escapada en tiempos de Voldemort.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no pueden regresarme mi cuerpo? —chilló Harry con esa voz aguda que estaba odiando con ganas. De Malfoy podía esperarse que no estuviera tratando en serio de ayudarlo, pero, ¿de Calliope? Ahí estaba pasando algo extraño.

—Bueno, es obvio que se trata de una maldición que necesita algo más que un  _finite_ para eliminarse. ¿Cuál poza es esta? Es que todas son diferentes —dijo Calliope mientras miraba hacia el letrero de madera apolillada que estaba a un par de metros de ellos—. Mmm, está todo en maorí. No sé leerlo, ¿y ustedes?

—Yo sé —dijo Malfoy después de una breve pausa. Harry intentó hacer caso omiso de la admiración y la envidia que inundaron su ánimo. ¿Quién demonios sabía leer maorí? Seguramente alguien que también leía y hablaba otros veinticuatro idiomas. Figúrate. Calliope y Harry esperaron pacientemente los segundos que Malfoy tardó en leer el letrero—. Dice: " _Kia tupato i te wai_ ", cuidado con el agua. " _Kanga te whiu o te huringa_ "… ¿Maldición-castigo del cambio?

—¿Maldición-castigo? Y bueno, ¿no todas las maldiciones son castigos? —preguntó Harry, quien en serio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse dominar por el pánico. Ya llevaba diez minutos o más en ese cuerpo de mujer y la experiencia estaba resultando espeluznante, por decir lo menos.

—Castigos, sí —respondió Malfoy quien todavía miraba el letrero—. Pero, ¿merecidos? Yo creo que a eso se refiere, a que el castigo recibido aquí es algo merecido —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara tan grande que no habría habido necesidad de que saliera el sol aquella mañana para iluminar el firmamento.

—No tienes que estar tan feliz por esto, Malfoy —masculló Harry con su nueva voz femenina.

—¿Y por qué no? Eres un patán, me seguiste a donde no debías por las razones equivocadas y ahora estás pagándolo. En lo que a mí respecta, todo está perfecto y me siento bastante en paz con el Universo —dijo Malfoy y sonrió más descarado. A Harry le picaban los dedos por agarrar su varita y callarlo—. Creo que te he ayudado bastante sirviéndote de traductor. Así que, con tu permiso, me retiro. Tengo clases que atender. Feliz día, Potter. Cuidado si decides ponerte zapatos de tacón alto; si con zapatillas resbalas, no quiero ni imaginar qué sería de ti con esos.

Riéndose entre dientes, Malfoy se alejó de ahí dejando a Harry a solas con Calliope. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry experimentó un curioso y abochornante sentimiento de abandono.

Quiso abrazarse para reconfortarse un poco, pero aquellos senos endiablados volvieron a cruzarse en su camino y, por tercera vez, gritó y bajó los brazos. Calliope lo miró un tanto indignada.

—De veras, Harry, no es para tanto. Te acostumbras al peso y al bulto. Supongo. Sólo que… digo, si vas a estar mucho tiempo así, tal vez te convenga comprarte un sostén. Te prestaría uno, pero no creo que te quede. Eres más grande que yo —dijo mirándolo fijo a las tetas. Soltó una risita—. ¡Qué conversación tan bizarra! En fin. ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras?

Harry gruñó y la fulminó con la mirada.


	2. Tu mejor amigo gay

**Capítulo 2**

**Tu mejor amigo gay**

Harry no tenía idea de dónde se hospedaba Malfoy. Así que, para poder hablar con él, tuvo que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para interceptarlo a las puertas de la Academia. Malfoy llegó y pasó junto a Harry sin mirarlo; éste no sabía si realmente no lo había reconocido o simplemente estaba fastidiando.

—¡Malfoy! —le gritó y corrió hasta ponerse enfrente de él, estorbándole el paso. No se atrevió a sujetarlo de ningún lado: ahora le sería difícil olvidar que había sido la aparente fobia de Malfoy a ser tocado por él lo que los había puesto en esa situación.

Malfoy lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió burlesco.

—Oh. Hola, Harriet. Veo que nada te ha funcionado. ¿Resignado ya al cambio permanente?

Harry apretó los labios y contó hasta mil. Aquella mañana vestía una sudadera vieja y ancha y los jeans más holgados que había encontrado en su guardarropa porque, aunque había adelgazado de la cintura y de las piernas, la circunferencia de su cadera había aumentado notablemente. Intentaba disimular lo más que podía el cuerpo femenino que ahora poseía. Por otra parte (y sólo porque resultaba sumamente incómodo no traer uno), se había colocado un sostén que Calliope le había conseguido prestado de otra de sus compañeras. Harry había demorado  _horas_ en colocarse la prenda endiablada y aún en ese momento se sonrojaba de la rabia y el bochorno que le provocaba recordar que traía uno puesto. El cabello se lo había sujetado de cualquier manera sobre la nuca sólo para no traerlo suelto. La noche anterior, antes de irse a la cama y completamente desesperado, había cogido unas tijeras y se lo había cortado hasta más o menos dejárselo como lo había tenido antes de la maldición, sólo para levantarse al día siguiente y descubrir que el endemoniado pelo le había crecido otra vez. Harry se había dado de cabezazos contra el espejo de su baño; parecía que ese extraño encantamiento que hacía que su cabello siempre estuviera en la misma longitud y que tanto había agradecido de niño, seguía funcionando ahora que era mujer.

Después de haber pasado una tarde y una noche de pesadilla donde Calliope y él intentaron todo y hablaron con todo el mundo para al final no conseguir nada, de lo que menos tenía ganas era de aguantar las pullas de Malfoy. Si no hubiese sido porque necesitaba su ayuda…

—Me urge hablar contigo —le susurró—. ¿Podemos salir al jardín para hacerlo en privado?

Ahí, en medio del corredor principal de la Academia donde estaban parados justo a la hora de entrada a clases, Harry se sentía horriblemente expuesto. Todos los que pasaban le dedicaba miradas curiosas: Harry no estaba seguro si era porque se veía como la mujer más mamarracho del mundo o porque lo reconocían como alguien que había sido hombre apenas el día anterior.

—Lo siento, Hattie, pero por si no te ha quedado claro lo que "ser gay" significa, te recordaré que las mujeres no son mi tipo —se burló Malfoy mientras lo miraba arrugando la nariz con asco—. Si te han invadido ciertas urgencias, te recomiendo que te busques un…

Se interrumpió porque Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó, escondiéndola a un costado de modo que nadie más pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Malfoy frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con los ojos resplandeciendo furia.

—¿Es en serio, Potter? —siseó.

—¡Es más serio de lo que crees, Malfoy! —masculló Harry, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar para no llamar la atención de los alumnos que seguían entrando—. Ayer, Calliope y yo intentamos todo y al final tuvimos que buscar entre los locales de la aldea por información. Encontramos un anciano maorí que nos escribió la contramaldición en este papel —dijo y estampó en el pecho de Malfoy un pedazo de pergamino—. Está en maorí y ni Calliope ni yo lo entendemos. Así que decidimos que  _tú_ tenías que ayudarme.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Malfoy abriendo los ojos y tomando el papel que Harry le había dado.

—Sí, tú —continuó Harry con voz peligrosa. Estaba tan enojado que no comprendía cómo se estaba controlando; estaba seguro de que Malfoy también lo percibía y tal vez por eso era que estaba ahí parado escuchándolo—. Vas a traducirlo para mí y luego vas a ayudarme a librarme de esto. Porque si no, voy a presentar cargos de intento de asesinato en contra tuya. Calliope ha accedido a ser mi testigo.

—¿QUÉ? Maldición, Potter, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Tú sabes que mi intención no era matarte!

—¿Quién me asegura que no? Justo un momento antes estuviste a punto de arrojarme a otra poza cuyo contenido de arsénico sí me habría matado. Calliope y yo aseguraremos que ésa era tu meta. Si no conseguimos fastidiarte lo suficiente por la vía legal, al menos sé que el escándalo bastará para conseguir tu expulsión de la Academia.

Malfoy lo miró boquiabierto y Harry sintió una enorme satisfacción por eso. No era fácil conseguir que Draco Malfoy te mirara con semejante cara de pasmo.

—Eres increíble, Potter —susurró y meneó la cabeza—. Bajo y ruin. No pareces un Gryffindor.

—No, Malfoy, parezco un hombre desesperado por regresar a su sexo habitual y nada más, muchas gracias. Así que, ¡lee! —le ordenó apuntando con su varita hacia el papel.

Malfoy lo miró con gran odio durante unos segundos. Finalmente pareció aceptar su destino, suspiró con gran dramatismo y procedió a obedecer.

—Dice:  _Mahi kore kua mahi aha te reira a koutou ki te wai a ake ake i pai a koutou, ki te kahore i koe te okotah_  —leyó y se quedó callado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Malfoy, te lo advierto…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Espera. Es que está un poco confuso. Es casi como un trabalenguas. Quiere decir… "Hacer lo que nunca has hecho… con quien nunca lo haría si no fueras tú la excepción". ¿Qué? —Malfoy giró el papel como si al reverso fuera a encontrar la respuesta—. ¿Qué mierda es esto, Potter? ¿Estás seguro de que está bien redactado?

—¡¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de tal cosa, Malfoy, por Dios?! —exclamó Harry comenzando a perder los estribos. Afortunadamente ya era un poco tarde y no había tantos alumnos a su alrededor—. Fuimos con el anciano más anciano de la aldea y de quien todos nos habían dado excelentes referencias. Nos dijeron que si había alguien que sabía del asunto, era él y nada más él.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas. Parecía estar estudiando las palabras de la contramaldición. Sacó una pluma de su elegante bolso de piel y anotó la traducción al otro lado del pergamino.

—Así no la olvidarás —le dijo a Harry y le regresó el papel—. Ya que tu novia parece tan dispuesta a ayudarte, supongo que no me necesitas más. Así que…

Hizo el amago de avanzar, pero Harry le bloqueó el paso otra vez.

—Ah no, Malfoy. No vas a ningún lado. Calliope ya hizo bastante por mí, saltándose todas las clases de ayer para ayudarme a encontrar la contramaldición.

"Y consiguiéndome un sostén para estas malditas bolas que me brotaron del pecho", pensó y se sonrojó un poco. Quien no tuviera senos de talla grande no podría comprender el alivio que se sentía tenerlos bien sujetos bajo la prenda.

—Así que el día de hoy —continuó Harry— he decidido que seas tú quien me ayude. ¡Me lo debes, Malfoy! Después de todo, estoy así por tu culpa. Es eso o… ya sabes. Me iré ahora mismo a la oficina del director a acusarte.

En el fondo Harry no estaba  _tan_ dispuesto a hacer tal cosa (porque además era evidenciarse a él mismo que se había metido a las termas sin permiso), así que su única esperanza era que Malfoy se asustara lo suficiente y accediera a ayudarlo sin tener que llegar a más. Malfoy observó a Harry a la cara durante unos segundos; parecía estar sopesando las alternativas.

—De acuerdo —dijo, arrastrando las palabras con lentitud—. Pero con una condición. Si consigo ayudarte a liberarte de eso, dejarás el dormitorio del campus para mí.

Harry suspiró con alivio.

—El dormitorio del campus, mi escoba, mi varita… bueno, no tanto, pero está bien. ¡Lo que sea! Gracias, Malfoy —se le salió sin pensar y hasta que hubo dicho todo eso se percató de que tal vez no era buena idea demostrarle a Malfoy que estaba  _así_ de agradecido. Sin embargo, Malfoy no dijo nada y Harry lo tomó como buena señal—. Entonces, ¿qué crees que signifique esto? —preguntó y levantó el papel que tenía en la mano.

Malfoy se lo arrebató y releyó la traducción que él mismo había escrito. Harry aprovechó para guardar su varita en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—"Hacer lo que nunca has hecho con quien nunca lo haría si no fueras tú la excepción". Mmm.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, pensando con rapidez—. Tengo que hacer algo que jamás hubiese hecho antes con alguien que tampoco lo haya hecho. No es tan difícil, ¿no?

—Al contrario. Yo más bien diría que no es tan sencillo. Hay una trampa aquí: dice que la otra persona no haría tal cosa al menos que lo esté haciendo sólo porque tú eres la excepción. —Soltó una risita y levantó la mirada—. Se me ocurre que puedo matarte, Potter. Después de todo, no soy un asesino pero por ti haría  _gustosamente_ la excepción.

—Jaja, qué gracioso —dijo Harry irónicamente—. Para empezar, ya me han matado antes, ¿lo olvidas? Así que eso no sería algo que yo no hubiese hecho nunca.

Malfoy pareció decepcionado.

—Tienes razón. Qué pena. Entonces, piensa en cualquier cosa que no hayas hecho, no creo que sea tan duro —dijo Malfoy—. Es imposible que hayas hecho  _ya_ todo lo que se puede hacer en la vida. —Le entregó el papel a Harry y miró su reloj de pulsera—. Te dejo, Potter. Ya voy tarde para mi primera clase.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no vas a ningún lado! Vas a ayudarme y lo vas a hacer ahora mismo. Dime tú alguna actividad que no harías al menos que fuera conmigo.

Malfoy se turbó un poco ante lo dicho por Harry, pero fue una expresión que sólo le duró unos pocos segundos.

—Yo no haría  _nada_ contigo, Potter. A no ser, como te dije antes, asesinarte dolorosamente.

—Eso dejó de ser gracioso hace tres días, Malfoy. Piensa en otra cosa.

—¡No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa! ¿Qué crees, que ando por la vida pensando en ti y haciendo listas mentales de lo que haría contigo y sólo contigo?

Malfoy dijo eso en su habitual tono sarcástico y arrastrado, pero Harry podía jurar que se había sonrojado levemente al terminar su diatriba y que además ponía gesto culpable. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Malfoy, quien pareció darse cuenta, añadió rápidamente:

—Tengo una idea, Enriqueta —dijo y tomó del brazo a Harry. Lo arrastró rumbo al sendero principal del bosque, dejando la Academia atrás—. Me invitarás a almorzar en el pueblo y mientras comemos pensaré en algo que podamos hacer para romper tu maldición, ¿te parece? Además, necesitamos ir de compras. Si voy a andar paseándome por Rotorua con una chica, ésta tiene que tener estilo y sofisticación sino mi reputación de  _fashionista_  se irá a pique.

—¡Malfoy, no voy a gastar galeones en comprarme ropa que usaré una sola vez!

Malfoy se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? —le preguntó y Harry asintió lastimosamente—. Entonces, ropa decente. Si cuando eres hombre te ves como esperpento con estos…  _andrajos,_  como mujer no quiero ni comenzar a decirte lo que pareces —dijo y lo miró con asco antes de comenzar a caminar otra vez—. Espero que traigas contigo dinero muggle, porque con ellos es a donde voy a llevarte a comprar.

Harry gimió al pensar en lo que le costaría ser "la amiga" de Malfoy, y tan asombrado iba por la disposición de éste por ayudarle que se olvidó fijarse en el detalle que Malfoy lo llevaba caminando tomado del brazo.

* * *

Haciendo un recuento de los hechos varias horas después, Harry se encontraba más que sorprendido. Malfoy, por alguna razón misteriosa, se estaba portando amable con él. Lo llevó a la parte muggle de Rotorua en la cual Harry no había estado, principalmente porque estaba muy alejada de la Academia y para llegar ahí había que caminar hasta salir del bosque y luego, ya al borde de la autopista, tomar un autobús.

Harry no se sintió particularmente impresionado por el pueblo: Rotorua era más bien simplón y normal. Las calles eran anchas y nuevas, y los edificios, modernos y amplios. Era como si en Nueva Zelanda lo que sobrara fuera espacio: las casas y sus jardines se extendían innecesariamente hacia todos lados. Lo que le pareció curioso fue la amalgama de la población: muchos maoríes de piel oscura y pocos blancos habitando entre ellos, coexistiendo todos muy felizmente. Harry sabía que ahí en Rotorua el grueso de los habitantes de la zona (tanto muggles como magos) estaba compuesto por maoríes, gran diferencia a otras ciudades más grandes de Nueva Zelanda cuya mayoría era la gente rubia de origen europeo.

Una vez en la zona central de Rotorua, Malfoy arrastró a Harry a las tiendas más costosas del lugar. Lo obligó a comprarse un  _outfit_  completo de la cabeza a los pies: ropa interior nueva (¿Un sostén  _prestado_? Ugh, Potter, ¿qué es lo que está mal contigo? La ropa interior no se presta), una blusa blanca de lino con botones de perla, jeans ajustados (¿Te fijas la diferencia? Con éstos hasta pareces tener buen trasero), botas (de acuerdo, sin tacón. Pero te pierdes centímetros de más y sofisticación) y un hermoso suéter de color verde olivo que, le dijo Malfoy, se le veía maravilloso en contraste con su piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Cuando Harry escuchó eso y se giró a ver a Malfoy (tan rápido que casi se le cae la cabeza), Malfoy ya no estaba a la vista. Aparentemente había ido a buscar alguna otra cosa costosa qué obligarlo a comprar. Harry, ya vestido con aquellas prendas, se dirigió hacia la caja a pagar y no volvió a encontrarse con Malfoy hasta que ambos estuvieron fuera de la boutique.

—Ahora seguramente querrás llevarme al salón de belleza a que me peinen, ¿no? —comentó Harry con voz resignada.

—¿Salón de belleza? Nah, el cabello se te ve bien así. Además, ya es tarde y tengo hambre. Vamos al restaurante de allá,  _Zanelli's_. Es italiano y es delicioso, ya he estado ahí. Y mientras comemos, haré una lista de las cosas que podemos intentar.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar hacia el susodicho local dejando a Harry a sus espaldas. Harry lo siguió, sintiéndose totalmente impactado por el cambio tan radical en el comportamiento de Malfoy. ¿A qué se debería? ¿Sería por la amenaza de una demanda legal? ¿Por el temor a ser expulsado? ¿O era simplemente porque Harry no parecía ser Harry y Malfoy, de algún modo, podía imaginarse que andaba paseándose con una chica cualquiera?

Mientras caminaba, Harry iba acomodándose el cabello distraídamente. Pasó frente a una gran vitrina que reflejaba su imagen y se detuvo a admirarse. Su figura se veía hermosa y estilizada en aquella ropa; y su cabello, tal como Malfoy le había dicho, se le veía bien a pesar de estar revuelto en aquel intento de moño que Harry se había realizado horas antes. Sus ojos y sus labios se veían más grandes que cuando era hombre, tal vez porque su rostro se había afilado bastante. A pesar de no llevar ni gota de maquillaje, no parecía necesitarlo. Tenía un lindo color de piel con un sonrojo perfecto en las mejillas y los labios se le veían rojos y brillantes. De verdad estaba guapa.

Un par de hombres de aspecto rudo pasaron a su lado y le silbaron su aprobación. Harry se sonrojó más y corrió al lado de Malfoy, quien por cierto no se veía muy feliz de que Harry estuviese atrayendo tantas miradas masculinas a su paso.

—Heteros —masculló Malfoy mientras el camarero (que también se había comido a Harry con la mirada) los llevaba a su mesa—. Por eso no los soporto.

Harry no comentó nada al respecto. Obviamente Malfoy estaba dejándose llevar por el momento y había olvidado que, en efecto, la mujer que andaba a su lado no era otro que Harry Potter, el heterosexual más recalcitrante de Inglaterra. Aunque tal vez no era tan mala idea aprovecharse de la aparente laguna mental de Malfoy. Después de todo, Harry necesitaba su ayuda; le convenía caerle bien. Pensando en eso, se sentó frente a Malfoy con una gran sonrisa en la cara, batiendo las pestañas e invitándolo a escoger lo más costoso del menú.

Por unos segundos, Malfoy se le quedó viendo impactado y enmudecido, pero reaccionó rápidamente y procedió a leer la carta, no sin antes mirar con resentimiento a un viejo gordo y feo que, sentado en otra mesa, no dejaba de ver descaradamente a Harry a los senos.

* * *

Para el final del almuerzo habían escrito una pequeña lista. Resultó que Malfoy nunca había bailado con una chica, y Harry tampoco con un chico, así que ahí tenían una oportunidad. Para darle mayor efectividad, decidieron ir a una academia de baile maorí tradicional.

—Ahí no habrá error —dijo Malfoy después de haber convencido a Harry de que era la mejor idea—. Además, es sexy. ¿Has visto los guerreros maoríes, sólo con un taparrabos y su lanza? Los músculos que tienen… Mmm.

Malfoy suspiró y Harry también, pero de fastidio. Que Malfoy se hubiese olvidado de que Harry  _no era una mujer de verdad_ y que los hombres no le gustaban ni por asomo, estaba resultando muy engorroso. Sin embargo, Harry no dijo nada para no perder el encanto que estaba resultando tener de pronto "la amistad" de Malfoy.

Pagaron su cuenta y caminaron hacia el norte. Fue cuando Harry tuvo, por primera vez, una vista del lago Rotorua. Era enorme y hermoso, sus aguas eran de un azul intenso que resplandecían como zafiros bajo la luz del sol. Tenía una isla boscosa al centro, la cual, Harry sabía, era una zona mágica considerada muy sagrada por los locales. Hermione le había contado por qué: tenía algo que ver con una leyenda de dos enamorados, pero la había olvidado completamente.

Anduvieron hasta una academia llamada Paora atendida por el dueño del mismo nombre. Tuvieron problemas para convencerlo de permitirle a Harry hacer la danza ahí con ellos, ya que aparentemente había clases separadas para hombres y para mujeres. Malfoy tuvo que hacer gala de todo un encanto que Harry no le conocía para que el otro los aceptara a los dos juntos en una clase particular.

—¿Dónde ha visto mujeres guerreras? —se burló Paora en un muy mal inglés mientras mandaba a Harry a cambiarse de ropa—. Ellas no hacen haka ni van a pelear, ellas sólo se quedan en casa a esperar esposos.

Malfoy se rió falsamente y le dio la razón, cosa que enfureció más a Harry. Pensó en Hermione, Tonks, Ginny y todas las otras brujas que habían peleado contra Voldemort, muchas de ellas muriendo como totales heroínas de guerra. Tuvo que tragarse su rabia con tal de salir de esa. Fue y se cambió su recién estrenado atuendo por lo que Paora le había prestado: una falda de líneas verticales y un corsé negro y rojo adornado con motivos maoríes. Se quitó botas y calcetines y, aguantando el frío que todavía hacía a esa hora del mediodía, salió del vestidor.

* * *

Draco y el instructor Paora habían aprovechado que Potter estaba en el vestidor para también ellos cambiarse de ropa. Justo estaban ultimando los detalles de su atuendo tradicional maorí (el cual consistía en una falda similar a las de las mujeres y una banda de tela adornada que cruzaba transversalmente por su torso), cuando Potter salió por la pequeña puerta y caminó hasta ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco pudo constatar que Paora, macho desconsiderado y grosero, se quedaba boquiabierto y miraba sin ningún disimulo hacia Potter. Típico de ese tipo de hombres: despreciar y admirar (sin respeto) a las mujeres. Era como si les diera rabia que ellas fueran hermosas y les despertaran bajas pasiones que los muy brutos no podían controlar.

Con Potter no era para menos. El maldito suertudo estaba hecho una belleza. Draco ya lo había comprobado antes en la boutique donde lo había ayudado a elegir guardarropa: Potter tenía una figura y un rostro que podrían ser la perfecta envidia de la  _top model_ mejor pagada del mundo. Y en ese momento, vestido con la falda y la blusita maoríes, con las piernas descubiertas y los pies descalzos, se veía aún más hermoso. ¿O era hermosa? A Draco a veces no le quedaba claro y aunque tenía pocas horas conviviendo con este Potter-mujer, no le pasaba desapercibido que la delgada línea del supuesto odio que ambos se tenían, parecía desdibujarse con rapidez.

Dando pasos desgarbados (lo cual lo hacía lucir curiosamente encantador), Potter llegó hasta ellos. Miró a Draco al pecho y se sonrojó, cambiando su gesto abochornado por uno de aflicción. Draco recordó que la cicatriz que el mismo Potter le había dejado años atrás, era visible por debajo de la banda y supuso que se trataba de eso. Experimentó un ligero sentimiento de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que al menos el cretino era todavía capaz de mostrar remordimientos.

—¡Ahora, antes de empezar: hongi! —bramó Paora. Potter y Draco se le quedaron viendo sin hacer nada y el hombre se exasperó—. ¡Hongi! ¡Saludo tradicional y sagrado! ¡Para compartir aliento de vida!

No era que Draco no supiera lo que era el hongi; era simplemente que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo con nadie en ese salón. Pero Paora, sin previo aviso, se acercó y lo tomó de los brazos. Juntó su cara contra la de él, de tal modo que sus frentes y narices quedaron pegadas. Cerró los ojos y respiró y exhaló varias veces. Draco, sabiendo que sería muy grosero de su parte no corresponder, dominó su horror y asco e hizo lo mismo.

Finalmente, el instructor pareció darse por satisfecho y lo soltó, para entonces empujarlo nada amablemente hacia Potter.

—¡Hongi! ¡Ustedes!

Draco tragó saliva y caminó hasta Potter. Intentó no darle importancia. No significaba nada, era sólo un frotamiento de nariz, algo así como el beso esquimal. No tenía por qué sentirse expectante y nervioso… pero, ¿por qué justamente se sentía así?

Tal vez eso hubiera tenido su justa explicación si Potter continuara siendo el hombre que le había robado el sueño desde muchísimo tiempo atrás, pero ya no era así. Al menos en ese momento, Potter no era más que una chica cualquiera. Como Pansy, Daphne, Milli y todas las amigas de Draco. Él no iba a sentir nada especial porque… Porque, demonios, ¡sólo era una chica!

Convenciéndose de eso, Draco llegó frente a Potter y se inclinó un poco, esperando que el otro captara e hiciera lo propio. Vio a Potter abrir mucho los ojos y respirar profundamente antes de agacharse. Finalmente, sus frentes y narices se tocaron.

—¡Respiren! —ladró Paora—. ¡Compartan tiempo y espacio! ¡Aliento vital!

Potter y Draco respiraron. Un escalofrío cubrió el cuerpo de Draco cuando su mente reconoció que aquello se sentía demasiado bien: la cercanía de Potter, su piel suave y tibia sobre la suya, su cálido aliento inundando sus fosas nasales… Draco estaba alargando el momento, se estaba dejando llevar por una ola de sensaciones más que placenteras, cuando vio a Potter cerrar los ojos y lo escuchó (y sintió) suspirar quedamente. Esa pareció ser la señal que estaba esperando. Se separó de Potter y terminó bruscamente con aquel agradable momento. Potter abrió los ojos y le dio la espalda, como si estuviese avergonzado. Bueno, Draco  _sí_ que se sentía molesto y confuso por lo que había experimentado. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? Jamás se había sentido así con ninguna mujer.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Paora—. Hombres adelante, mujeres atrás. Hombres golpean sus músculos para producir sonido, para intimidar enemigo. Mujeres sólo golpean palmas para acompañar. ¿Entendido?

Potter asintió con el ceño fruncido; parecía no apreciar los desplantes machistas de Paora. Draco, creyendo que eso iba a ser más divertido de lo que había pensado en un principio, sonrió y tomó su lugar. Paora inició entonces con una danza cuya música era el golpeteo de sus palmas contra diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y el de sus pies descalzos contra el suelo. Comenzó a gritar palabras en maorí que hablaban de enfrentamientos, de valentía y de invitaciones a pelear. Draco se rió bajito y comenzó a tratar de imitarlo. La verdad era que estaba pasando un buen rato; bailar así era divertido y además contaba con una vista grandiosa: Paora podría ser un imbécil de primera mano pero el tipo estaba buenísimo. Sus piernas, el doble de anchas que las de cualquier hombre que Draco conociera, estaban morenas, brillantes y cubiertas de hermosos tatuajes. Sus pectorales, brazos y espalda tampoco estaban nada mal: demostraban músculos tensos y sobresalientes a cada movimiento que realizaba.

Potter, Draco podía verlo de reojo, no parecía nada feliz. Quizá estaba envidioso porque él, cuando hombre, no estaba ni la mitad de bueno que Paora. Hasta ese momento había estado inmóvil y con cara de pocos amigos, pero entonces suspiró con resignación y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Paora y Draco, dándose palmadas en los brazos y en los muslos.

De pronto, Paora se giró hacia él y le gritó:

—¡Mujeres sólo dan palmadas, no golpes! ¡Mano contra mano y nada más! ¡Mujeres no guerreras!

Paora no esperó contestación y regresó su vista al frente. Potter, rojo de la rabia, le sacó la lengua a su espalda. Draco, gozando de lo lindo, se rió descaradamente de él y luego procedió a ignorarlo, acercándose más a Paora para poder apreciar con mayor definición aquellos músculos de campeonato.

* * *

Pero no resultó. Finalizó la clase y Potter seguía siendo mujer.

—¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? —preguntó Draco mientras releía por millonésima ocasión el pergamino con la contramaldición— ¿Tendríamos que haber conjurado algún hechizo o qué?

Potter, quien todavía seguía enojado, le espetó:

—Oh, no lo sé, Malfoy. Tal vez se debió al pequeño detalle de que se suponía que tenías que bailar  _conmigo_. Si lo piensas, con quien bailaste fue con tu novio Paora.

Draco se rió a carcajadas de los celos estúpidos de Potter, pero al final admitió que tenía razón.

—No puedes culparme, el hombre era un adonis. Además, ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que bailo con una mujer —agregó, recordando de repente—. Una vez, en una fiesta de gala en la mansión, mi madre y yo abrimos el baile con un vals. ¡Oh, cierto! Y también bailé con Pansy en la fiesta de Navidad de cuarto año, cuando tú fuiste el campeón más patético de la historia.

—¿¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices?!

—No te sulfures, Harrieta querida, que te arrugas. Tú también podrías haberlo recordado. ¿Qué no estabas ahí?

Potter gruñó. Sabía que Draco tenía razón.

—Muy bien, sigamos con lo siguiente en la lista, ¿qué es?

Draco revisó el otro pergamino y arrugó la cara en un gesto de profundo asco. Potter lo vio y soltó una risita.

—Es el baño de lodo, ¿cierto?

Draco asintió con pesar.

—¿Podemos brincarnos esa e ir directamente a otra? Es que, Potter, no tienes idea, pero… ¡No soporto ensuciarme!

—Puedo darme una idea aunque no lo creas. Ahora, ¿estás seguro de que nunca jamás en tu vida te has dado un baño de lodo? —le preguntó y Draco negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y que sólo estás haciéndolo por mí?

—¡No estoy haciéndolo por ti! —respondió Draco con enojo—. ¡Déjate de ilusiones, Potter! No olvides que lo hago sólo porque me estás chantajeando.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Vamos pues. ¿Sabes en dónde es?

Draco sonrió malévolamente.

—Oh, claro que sé. Hay que tomar un taxi porque está como a media hora del pueblo, rodeando el lago. Y no es nada barato, pero como pagas tú, Harrietita, yo voy encantado.

Potter rodó los ojos y no dijo más.

* * *

No obstante, antes de tomar el taxi que los llevaría al Parque Spa  _Hellsgate Geothermal_  (sí, el nombrecito no era nada alentador), Harry y Malfoy regresaron a la misma boutique donde habían parado antes, ahora para comprarse sendos trajes de baño. Harry odió el hecho de que las mujeres tuvieran que ponerse prendas inferiores de tamaños tan reducidos: ¿por qué los hombres podían llevar un pantalón corto de lo más holgado y ellas no?

Como con el guardarropa anterior, también en esta ocasión Malfoy le ayudó a elegir. Harry tuvo que aguantar la tortura de probarse tres o cuatro trajes diferentes porque Malfoy no estaba satisfecho; y en la última de esas ocasiones que salió del vestidor para que Malfoy le diese el visto bueno, un hombre joven lo abordó e intentó convencerlo de salir con él. Harry, cubierto sólo con el traje de baño y sintiéndose muy expuesto, trató de librarse del acosador que, al escuchar sus negativas, se ponía cada vez más y más pesado. Acorraló a Harry contra la puerta de su vestidor y éste ya estaba pensando en meterse a buscar su varita, cuando Malfoy acudió a rescatarlo.

—¿Algún problema, amigo? —preguntó Malfoy con voz amable pero gélida. El hombre se giró a verlo y resopló con desprecio.

—Nada que te importe, mariquita —le soltó y se giró de nuevo hacia Harry—. Entonces, dulzura, como te decía, yo…

Malfoy lo tomó del hombro, lo giró bruscamente y lo empujó alejándolo de Harry. El idiota trastabilló hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos; parecía francamente impresionado de la fuerza de Malfoy.

—Seré mariquita, pero sé como usar los puños —susurró Malfoy con su mejor tono venenoso; uno que, Harry presentía, podría congelar de miedo al mismísimo fuego—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre o serás tan amable de dejar a mi amiga en paz?

El otro no respondió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pareció darse cuenta de que estaban llamando mucho la atención. Incluso uno de los guardias de la tienda ya estaba acercándose a ellos. Les dio a Malfoy y a Harry una última mirada insolente y salió de ahí.

Malfoy lo vio irse, suspiró y miró hacia Harry. Sus ojos se suavizaron de inmediato.

—Ese te queda perfecto —le dijo en voz baja.

Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender.

—Ah —jadeó y se miró hacia abajo. Era verdad: el traje de baño de dos piezas que traía en ese momento le quedaba sexy y bonito, pero Harry habría agradecido más estar viéndolo en el cuerpo de otra chica que en el de él—. Entonces, ¿éste? —preguntó.

Malfoy asintió y Harry regresó corriendo a encerrarse al vestidor. Se apoyó de espalda contra la puerta cerrada, suspiró y cerró los ojos durante un momento, pensando en lo odiosos que podían ser los hombres con las chicas bonitas y cómo jamás se había percatado de ello. Él mismo se había comportado así de fastidioso, creyendo (el muy idiota) que las chicas encontraban halagador ser víctimas de tanta insistencia.

Se puso su ropa encima del traje de baño mientras analizaba que, ahora que estaba en un cuerpo femenino, podía ver muchas cosas de las que nunca antes había estado consciente. El machismo. Que hubiera actividades que a las mujeres no se les permitía realizar. La misoginia. Tener que mostrar más piel (como en el caso de los trajes de baño) para verse bien y a la moda. Las  _realmente_ molestas miradas libidinosas de casi todos los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino y toda esa atención indeseada que parecía generar a su paso. Ahora, muy a regañadientes, estaba comprendiendo de qué se trataba su castigo.

Porque eso no se lo había contado a Malfoy, pero que Harry se hubiese convertido en mujer al caer en la poza no era una casualidad. El venerable anciano maorí que les había ayudado, les había explicado a Calliope y a él que al caer en esa poza, cada persona se transformaba en aquello a lo que más mal había tratado. Y fue en ese momento en el que perdió la confianza y la amistad de Calliope, pues la chica no tenía un pelo de tonta y había comprendido perfectamente qué era lo que eso significaba. Por eso era que ya no andaba con Harry ayudándolo, y Harry había sentido demasiada vergüenza de confesárselo a Malfoy.

Salieron de la boutique y se pararon en la calle en espera de un taxi. En un momento dado, Malfoy carraspeó y dijo en voz baja:

—Potter… Lamento lo que pasó en la tienda.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Harry rápidamente, sonrojándose porque le abochornaba haber hecho el papelón de la "damisela en peligro" que necesitó ser rescatada por Malfoy.

—En parte sí fue mi culpa… Porque yo estaba obligándote a probarte traje tras traje sólo por fastidiarte —confesó y le regaló a Harry una sonrisa cuando éste levantó la mirada—. La verdad todos se te veían bien, desde el primero que te pusiste. Lo estaba haciendo sólo por molestarte, porque ver tu cara de zoquete avergonzado en cada ocasión no tenía precio. No pensé que… bueno.

Harry también sonrió; se sentía tan exprimido emocionalmente que no tenía ganas de enojarse con Malfoy.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Grandísimo cabrón —fue lo que le dijo. Curiosamente, unas malas palabras salidas de su boca jamás habían sonado tan faltas de odio.

—Dios santo, qué lenguaje tan soez para una chica tan bonita —dijo Malfoy en un fingido tono escandalizado.

Pero entonces todo pareció aligerarse de nuevo entre los dos y el camino hacia el spa se sintió muchísimo menos pesado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haka: Haka es un término que sirve para definir cualquier danza maorí, pero se suele referir con este nombre de forma específica a la danza de guerra tribal (ahora la usan para "intimidar" a los del equipo contrario antes de los partidos de rugby).
> 
> Hongi: El hongi es un saludo tradicional maorí. Se realiza presionando la nariz y la frente (al mismo tiempo) contra la otra persona en cada encuentro.


	3. Doña Estrógeno tomando el control

**Capítulo 3**

**Doña Estrógeno tomando el control**

Ya pasaba de las dos de la tarde cuando llegaron a  _Hellsgate Geothermal_. El lugar era impresionante: estaba lleno de pozas totalmente diferentes entre sí, lagos humeantes, fumarolas, volcanes de lodo y una cascada de agua hirviente _._ Habían construido un camino que atravesaba el parque para recorrerlo a pie y así poder admirar aquellas bellezas naturales sin correr peligro. El spa ofrecía un montón de servicios ya incluidos en la entrada al parque, así que Harry pagó dos boletos y él y Draco se encaminaron directo a la zona de los baños de lodo donde pudieron cambiarse de ropa en el vestidor que les fue asignado. Harry, que llevaba su bikini debajo de todo, salió primero y se sentó en una banca a esperar a Malfoy. Suspiró y llegó a la conclusión de ya podía estar feliz la dichosa poza maldita que lo había convertido en chica. Harry creía haber comprendido, muchas gracias. Ahora que había vivido más de veinticuatro horas en el cuerpo de una mujer, creía entender un poco mejor al género femenino y sus problemas. Se juró solemnemente no volver a ser tan patán con ellas.

¿Y qué pasaría si no conseguía romper la maldición? ¿Tendría que vivir como chica para siempre? Eso significaría muchos cambios en su vida, pero el peor sería que no volvería a tener sexo jamás. A menos de que fuera por ahí declarándose lesbiana. Pero, aun así, no sería lo mismo. Exceptuando que…

Malfoy salió del vestidor con el traje de baño que Harry le había comprado y la línea de pensamiento de éste se interrumpió. Malfoy, fielmente gay en su estilo, no se había conformado con el típico y heterosexual pantalón corto amplísimo y con estampado de flores, claro que no. Aprovechándose de que Harry había pagado, eligió lo más costoso que había en la tienda: un pequeño traje rojo y azul que dejaba al descubierto la totalidad de los muslos y que se podía considerar más ajustado que holgado. Colgaba de las caderas de un modo que podía considerarse pecaminoso, y, por si fuera poco, llevaba los cordones para apretar la cintura pendiendo hacia un lado en vez de al frente, lo que definitivamente le daba un aire muy sensual.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Malfoy de arriba abajo, apreciando lo bien formado que tenía su cuerpo, su piel de color pálido, su casi escaso vello rubio en piernas y brazos; los prominentes huesos de sus caderas, y los músculos de su abdomen. Harry tragó la saliva que misteriosamente se había acumulado en su boca y por unos segundos no pudo quitar la mirada del paquete de Malfoy. Entonces pensó que quizá, después de todo, ser mujer no fuera tan mala idea si…

—¡Oh Dios, no! —gimió y hundió la cara entre las manos. ¡No podía ser que ya estuviese pensando tales cosas, por amor a Merlín! Tenía que regresar a su sexo normal y tenía que hacerlo  _ya._

Sonrojado, derrotado y  _muy_ avergonzado, Harry se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia la poza de lodo que les habían señalado. Malfoy lo siguió de cerca. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra; Harry se preguntaba por qué Malfoy estaría tan callado y lo atribuyó al evento traumático que estaba a punto de sufrir. ¿Un Malfoy en el lodo por voluntad propia? Eso no era algo que se viera todos los días, y Harry lamentó no tener a la mano una cámara fotográfica… tanto como para capturar la cara de asco que seguramente Malfoy pondría, como para recordar lo bien que se veía en ese traje de baño.

Harry se dio cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de pensar y lloriqueó mentalmente mientras metía en el lodo los bonitos pies que ahora poseía.

* * *

No volvió a resultar. Potter y Draco estuvieron media hora en el fango (supuestamente medicinal) y no pasó nada.

—¿Y ahora qué diablos falló? —bramó Draco fingiendo un mal humor que no sentía en absoluto. No iba a reconocerlo delante de Potter, pero la verdad era que había disfrutado muchísimo estar metido hasta el cuello en el lodo caliente—. Yo puedo jurar que jamás he hecho algo similar… ni volvería a hacerlo —mintió. Por supuesto que lo haría otra vez. Ahora sin Potter, claro está.

Potter meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé, yo tampoco recuerdo que… —Se interrumpió y se quedó pensativo, como si de pronto alguna memoria lo hubiese asaltado—. Oh —dijo y se sonrojó, mirando a Draco con gesto culpable—. ¿Ups?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y frunció la boca, comprendiendo.

—¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? —preguntó con voz peligrosa.

—¡No fue un baño de lodo en sí! —se defendió Potter a toda prisa—. Fue más bien como estar jugando en el jardín cuando niño y… ya sabes, había un grifo descompuesto y yo, pequeñito y acalorado, me revolqué de lo lindo en el agua que, al inundar el césped, luego hizo lodo. Fue algo tan insignificante que tal vez lo habría olvidado si no hubiera sido por la paliza que el tío Vernon me metió después. ¿Crees que eso cuente como… esto?

—Voy a matarte, Potter.

—Creí que ya estábamos de acuerdo en que  _matarme_ no es la solución, Malfoy —se burló Potter—. Voldemort también lo intentó y…

Una bola de lodo que Draco le lanzó lo interrumpió. El lodo le dio en la cara, le entró por la boca, la nariz y los ojos (a pesar de las gafas), y, asqueado, Potter tosió y escupió. Draco estalló en carcajadas mientras Potter se limpiaba la cara con lentitud. Se quitó las gafas sucias y las dejó en la orilla; y así, medio ciego y todo, procedió a lanzarle a Draco una bola de lodo en venganza. Le dio en el hombro y Draco soltó un grito que hasta para sus oídos sonó bastante gracioso.

Potter se rió y Draco se quedó impactado durante unos segundos. Nunca había visto a Potter tan confiado y contento cerca de él (menos por  _causa_  de él). Meneó la cabeza para librarse de las extrañas sensaciones que le causaba escuchar la risa de Potter y contratacó. Potter se rió más y luego hizo lo propio; una y otra vez hasta que sus gritos y risas llamaron la atención de los empleados que fueron a mirar qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. Terminaron con su pelea de bolas de lodo porque un guardia vino a sacarlos, amonestándolos severamente porque ese juego banal e irrespetuoso no era el propósito de aquellas sagradas y sanadoras aguas termales.

Los escoltaron hacia una piscina de agua ardiente en la que tuvieron que zambullirse para quitarse los restos de lodo. Luego, los llevaron a las duchas y cada uno entró en la asignada a su sexo. Potter le sonrió a Draco antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que decía "Damas", y no pareció sorprenderse tanto cuando Draco le correspondió la sonrisa. Después de todo, eso que acababa de suceder entre ellos se había sentido como una terapia de risa y camaradería que pareció haberles quitado kilos y kilos de tensión de encima.

* * *

Cuando se rencontraron afuera de las duchas una media hora después, Malfoy estaba exultante.

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo suave que te queda la piel después del lodo? —preguntó emocionado, pasándose el dorso de la mano por las mejillas y casi dando brinquitos—. ¡No tenía idea de que toda esa propaganda era tan cierta! Voy a venir cada vez que pueda mientras estemos en Rotorua.

Harry sonrió condescendiente, pero en el fondo se sentía enternecido y contento de ver a Malfoy disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo. Mirar a Malfoy así de… ¿libre? para expresar sus emociones delante de él, sin las barreras de frialdad y resentimiento que siempre parecía construir a su alrededor, estaba resultando toda una experiencia. Malfoy podría estar feliz por los resultados en su piel después del baño con lodo, pero Harry (estúpidamente) estaba valorando muchísimo más la compañía tan grata de alguien tan carismático, inteligente y divertido como él. Además, por más que se empeñara en declarar que si hacía todo eso era porque Harry lo había coaccionado, éste tenía la seguridad de que no era del todo cierto. Tenía un pequeño pero fuerte presentimiento (y que nadie se atreviese a decirle que era la famosa intuición femenina porque se mataría) de que Malfoy, por una razón que Harry no entendía, de verdad quería ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad.

Y mientras lo ayudaba, Malfoy lo cuidaba, lo aconsejaba y, de cierto modo, lo entretenía para hacerle más ligera la experiencia. Rara vez Harry se había sentido protegido por nadie; normalmente era él quien velaba por la seguridad de los que estaban a su alrededor. Además, Harry tenía que reconocer que hacía años que no pasaba tan buen rato al lado de un amigo. Al igual que Malfoy con los baños de lodo, Harry tampoco había tenido idea: no había tenido idea de que Malfoy era un compañero tan estupendo y genial. Si hubiese sabido antes… Suspiró y desvió la mirada. Sabía que recuperar su cuerpo significaba perder aquella amistad transitoria con Malfoy, y eso lo desalentaba.

Malfoy lo vio suspirar y poner cara triste, pero afortunadamente pensó que era por otra cosa.

—Vamos, Hatsy, no seas tan reina del drama. Encontraremos la manera de ayudarte a regresar a tu estado macho. Ven. Continuemos con la siguiente idea de la lista.

Le pasó un brazo alrededor de los (ahora) delgados hombros y lo arrastró junto con él. Harry se dejó llevar, alegrándose y deprimiéndose por partes iguales de poder contar con esa cercanía física sólo porque estaba en el cuerpo de una chica. Malfoy parecía olvidar que por dentro Harry seguía siendo un hombre. Lleno de conflictos y de dudas, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Volvió a suspirar y ni él ni Malfoy dijeron más.

* * *

Tomaron otro taxi de regreso al centro de Rotorua. Una vez ahí, Malfoy lo llevó al  _Polynesian Spa_  donde él, según le había confesado a Harry mientras almorzaban y elaboraban la lista, tomaba una clase vespertina para dar masajes. El lugar era enorme y estaba ubicado justo a la orilla del lago, así que todas sus instalaciones contaban con una vista espectacular.

—Los masajes terapéuticos son parte importante de una sanación integral —le había dicho Malfoy a Harry—. Me extraña que tú, estudiante de sanador, no lo sepas.

Harry lo sabía, pero no había tenido tiempo para pensar en aprender a dar masajes con tanto que hacer y estudiar; no se podía saber hacer de todo. Sin embargo, el punto de esa conversación fue descubrir que Harry jamás había tomado un masaje (demasiada invasión a su espacio personal, ugh, incómodo) y que Malfoy nunca le había dado un masaje a una chica.

—Pero Malfoy, lo mismo dijiste del baile. Ahora necesito que estés seguro. No quiero ponerme en tus asquerosas manos para que luego digas "ups, olvidé que hace años le di un masaje a la tía abuela de Pansy".

Malfoy meneó las manos restándole importancia.

—Créeme, Potter, yo recordaría  _perfectamente_ si mis sacrosantas manos alguna vez hubiesen masajeado un cuerpo de mujer. En realidad no lo hago mucho, de momento me dedico a instruirme. Mis planes son viajar por el mundo, aprender la técnica de cada cultura y tal vez fundar una academia en Londres. No pongas esa cara, no estoy diciendo que me dedicaré a ello; eso será sólo otro de los múltiples negocios bajo el nombre de los Malfoy. Te haré un descuento especial si te anotas, ¿qué te parece? Estoy seguro de que si se sabe que el Niño-que-vivió-para-ser-niña estudia en cierto sitio, los estudiantes llegarán en hordas.

Malfoy le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa tan enorme y  _no_ falsa que éste sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas. No le dijo nada. Estaba seguro de que, una vez vuelto a ser Harry-hombre, Malfoy no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, menos le daría un descuento para su futura academia de masajes. Y ese no era el problema. El problema era que le estaba afectando. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba? Había vivido muchos años sin saber de Malfoy y era muy feliz, muchas gracias. ¿No podría ser así de nuevo?

—De acuerdo, hagamos lo del masaje —dijo con resignación—. No me atrae la idea, pero tal vez ese sea el punto de la contramaldición, ¿no? Hacer cosas que no te agraden.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de ofendido.

—Dios mío, Henrietta, haré que te tragues tus palabras con creces. Verás que mi masaje no sólo va a agradarte. Te pondrá en éxtasis y te hará ver el cielo. Tengo manos de ángel, ya verás.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al escuchar a Malfoy. Dios mío, ¿el cretino no estaba diciéndolo en doble sentido, cierto? Harry asintió y se giró para no delatar su expectación. No comprendía que le sucedía, no entendía por qué se sentía así por Malfoy. Decidió comenzar a culpar a las hormonas femeninas que seguramente ahora circulaban salvajemente por su torrente sanguíneo.

Una razón de más para terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible. Si lo del masaje funcionaba y recuperaba su cuerpo, quedaría eternamente agradecido con Malfoy pero procuraría huir de su lado, no volver a verlo jamás y olvidar que todo aquello había pasado.

¿Maldición-castigo?

Por Dios, exactamente eso.

* * *

Malfoy realizó todo el trámite que se necesitaba para que le permitieran usar uno de los cubículos del spa con Harry. Ambos entraron y, de pronto, abrumado por quedarse a solas con Malfoy en un espacio tan reducido y sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, Harry creyó que iba a darle un ataque de ansiedad.

—Malfoy, pensándolo bien, creo que esto no es una buena idea —jadeó nervioso.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, lo miró con severidad y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, es tu decisión. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Harry comenzó a respirar con rapidez. El masaje era su última opción en la lista que habían elaborado. Bueno, no realmente. Quedaba la de "Asaltar un banco muggle y huir a Sudamérica", pero la habían escrito en tono de broma ya que ambos habían estado seguros de que antes de llegar ahí habrían acabado con la maldición. Harry sabía que no tenía alternativa: era eso o quedarse como mujer para siempre.

Ante su silencio, Malfoy le dio palmaditas a la cama de masajes.

—Voy a dejarte un momento a solas para que te desvistas. Quítate todo menos las bragas. Acuéstate aquí boca abajo, yo entraré y te cubriré con una sábana. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry no asintió ni dijo nada, pero Malfoy no se quedó a esperar. Salió y Harry se obligó a hacer lo que le había indicado; descubriendo de paso lo incómodo que era para las chicas acostarse boca abajo por culpa de los siempre estorbosos senos. Bufando, Harry se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y se congeló cuando escuchó entrar a Malfoy.

—Mete tu cara aquí —le dijo Malfoy señalándole un agujero en el extremo de la cama. Harry lo hizo y luego brincó cuando sintió algo ligero acariciando su piel desnuda. Malfoy soltó una risita—. Cálmate, Potter. Es sólo la sábana. Intenta no entrar en pánico, ¿quieres? Yo no soy como todos los idiotas con los que te has topado hoy, ¿recuerdas?  _Soy gay_.

Harry, sabiendo que Malfoy no podía verle la cara, arrugó el ceño en un gesto de desconcierto. No estaba seguro de por qué, y que un rayo lo partiera por creerlo, pero  _eso_ dicho por Malfoy le había dolido de verdad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me encuentras guapa ahora que soy chica? —bromeó en un arranque de valentía, animándose justamente porque no tenía que ver la expresión en la cara de Malfoy. Su campo visual se reducía a un pedazo de suelo debajo de él.

Escuchó a Malfoy soltar otra risita.

—No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación, Potter. Debería grabarla para chantajearte después. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, sí te encuentro guapa. Soy gay, no ciego. El punto es que, a diferencia de un heterosexual imbécil, yo no intentaré aprovecharme de tu virginal belleza.

Harry sintió como si el corazón se le volviera de piedra y cayera hasta el fondo de su estómago. Fue una sensación curiosa y desagradable, y se asombró (aterrorizó) de descubrir que le importaba  _mucho_ la opinión de Malfoy y le frustraba que no pudiera ver a Harry con otros ojos ahora que era chica. Típico de su perra mala suerte: si no podía volver a su estado masculino y tenía que quedarse como mujer para el resto de su vida, el único hombre que le gustaba tenía que ser homosexual.

¿Que  _le gustaba_? Gimió. Oh, dios, Malfoy le gustaba. Estaba de veras  _tan_ jodido.

—El masaje que voy a aplicarte es llamado  _romi-romi_ por los nativos —dijo Malfoy en voz neutral, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de Harry—. Lo que haremos será lo siguiente: voy a masajearte un poco por encima de la sábana, como calentamiento. Después iré bajando la tela poco a poco para hacerlo sobre tu piel. Tendré las manos y brazos cubiertos de aceite y tal vez, de vez en cuando, diga algunas frases en maorí para ayudarte a relajarte. ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió lo mejor que pudo con la cabeza metida en aquel hoyo. Entonces, la tortura comenzó.

Tal como Malfoy le había avisado, el masaje comenzó muy inocentemente con leves toques de sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Harry, justo por encima de la tela. Desde los pies hasta la espalda y hombros, pasando por su trasero y  _sin detenerse ahí._ O sea que Malfoy le tocaba las nalgas como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero para Harry no se sentía así.

Tenía la cara tan roja y caliente que creía que iba a estallar.

Afortunadamente, pronto Malfoy se concentró sólo en su espalda. Comenzó a doblar la sábana poco a poco para ir bajándola y descubriendo esa zona, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba presión con sus manos y antebrazos. La sábana llegó hasta donde todavía cubría sus bragas y se quedó ahí, al igual que los movimientos de Malfoy.

Durante un largo rato Malfoy se dedicó a la espalda, brazos y hombros de Harry; tanto, que pronto éste se olvidó de sus miedos y deseos y comenzó a relajarse de verdad. Más cuando Malfoy comenzó a canturrear en voz baja y dulce algo en maorí.

— _Kia tau te rangimarie. Kia horahia te marino. Kia whakapapa pounamu te moana. Kia tere te karohirohi i mua i to haurahi._

Harry suspiró cuantiosas veces y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando de pronto Malfoy dobló la sábana por encima de una de sus piernas, dejándosela al descubierto. Pero eso no fue lo peor: lo peor fue que comenzó a masajeársela junto con su trasero. Harry abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la enorme y varonil mano de Malfoy posándose en su posadera y aferrándola fuerte. Brincó sin querer.

Malfoy volvió a reírse de él.

—Relájate, Potter. Ya te dije que no voy a propasarme. Ni que estuviera interesado, de todos modos —concluyó con voz más seria.

Harry trató de no sentirse ofendido por eso.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué era eso que estabas cantando hace rato? —tartamudeó sólo por tener algo que decir.

—Es maorí. Quiere decir "Que la paz sea contigo. Que la calma se propague. Que el mar brille como la piedra verde y que el sol siempre dance iluminando tu camino".

—Ah.

—Ajá. Bonito, ¿no?

—¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías seguir diciéndolo?

Por cuarta ocasión Malfoy se rió de él pero hizo lo que Harry le pidió. Se concentró en masajear esa pierna y el pie, y luego se pasó a la otra mientras canturreaba sin cesar. Harry de nuevo consiguió relajarse y dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentían las manos aceitosas de Malfoy recorriendo su piel. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, simplemente disfrutando.

Después de varios minutos, Malfoy volvió a cubrir todo su cuerpo con la sábana dejando sólo los hombros destapados. Con los pulgares le oprimió varios puntos de la nuca y la cabeza y Harry suspiró con satisfacción. ¿Cómo era posible que por timidez se hubiese estado perdiendo de semejante experiencia tan rica en sensaciones?

Finalmente, Malfoy se colocó a un lado de Harry, tomó la sábana de las orillas y susurró:

—Necesito que te gires, Pottercita. Boca arriba, por favor.

Harry ya se sentía tan desinhibido que lo hizo sin protestar. De cualquier forma, Malfoy sostuvo la sábana de modo que él no vio nada mientras Harry se giraba y se acomodaba sobre la cama. Malfoy lo cobijó de nuevo del cuello a los pies. Después de haber estado más de media hora con la cara metida en el agujero de la mesa, Harry por fin pudo mirar a Malfoy de nuevo.

Lo encontró totalmente sonrojado.

—¿Es un trabajo arduo? —preguntó Harry, creyendo que si Malfoy estaba así era por el calor que seguramente le provocaba la labor física de masajear.

Malfoy negó levemente con un movimiento de cabeza. Parecía tener su mente muy alejada de ahí, y sus ojos, puestos en cualquier sitio menos en los de Harry. Se movió hasta la cabecera, tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Harry para levantársela un poco, le acomodó el cabello y le puso una toalla doblada que le sirviera de almohada. Harry no había tenido el rostro de Malfoy tan cerca del suyo después de aquel memorable "hongi" que habían compartido en la clase de danza. Abrió mucho los ojos, admirando descaradamente al hombre que tenía encima de él. Malfoy era realmente guapo; sus facciones eran casi perfectas. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Contigo estoy descubriendo que masajear mujeres es más fácil que hombres —dijo Malfoy en voz baja—. Al menos, ahorro aceite. Tienen menos centímetros cuadrados de piel —finalizó y sonrió.

A Harry no le simpatizó el comentario. No porque no fuera gracioso, sino porque, por alguna razón, pensar en todos los hombres (gays también, quizá) que habían pasado por las manos de Malfoy, le molestó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora comenzarás a dar masajes sólo a mujeres? —bromeó en un intento de olvidar los desagradables e incómodos pensamientos de Malfoy masajeando a otros hombres—. Creí que yo era tu chica favorita y que era tu única excepción —añadió con fingida indignación.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada que, a oídos de Harry, sonó bastante falsa.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Potter. Mi chica favorita es y siempre será Pansy. De hecho, gracias a ti ya sé qué regalarle en su próximo cumpleaños. Ahora, voy a continuar el masaje en tus piernas.

Así lo hizo. Destapó la zona de las piernas de Harry y masajeó una de ellas, doblándola de distintas maneras para flexionar los músculos. En un momento dado, subió una de sus propias piernas y apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama para, a su vez, apoyar el muslo de la de Harry sobre el de él mientras continuaba acariciando y presionando. Harry, que había cerrado los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse, volvió a abrirlos para mirar a Malfoy. Para mirar su pierna desnuda apoyada contra la de él.

Podía percibir el calor de Malfoy a través de la tela de su pantalón. La dureza de sus músculos y su tensión.

Por todos los dioses.

Quiso tragar, pero no pudo. Tenía la boca seca. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, su respiración agitarse y cierta humedad mojando la única prenda interior que traía puesta. Ni siquiera se avergonzó: a esas alturas del día ya estaba más que resignado a las novedosas sensaciones que su cuerpo femenino le estaba obsequiando. Decidió que dejaría de escandalizarse y de luchar contra aquello que Malfoy despertaba en él porque, después de todo,  _era una mujer,_  ¿no? Al menos físicamente. Era natural que  _físicamente_ se sintiese excitado por otro hombre.

Se relamió e intentó convencerse de que sentirse sexualmente motivado era una consecuencia normal al recibir un masaje tan sensual como aquel.

—¿Nunca te ha excitado dar un masaje a un chico particularmente bueno? —preguntó sin pensar.

Malfoy se molestó por el cuestionamiento: arrugó el entrecejo y soltó la pierna de Harry con brusquedad.

—Por supuesto que no, Potter —respondió sin mirarlo a la cara—. Los masajistas obedecemos un código de ética que nos impide ver a nuestros clientes con semejantes ojos. Cualquiera que cometa ese tipo de impertinencias puede perder su licencia y no volver a dar masajes jamás.

—Oh. De acuerdo, entiendo —masculló Harry mientras observaba a Malfoy cambiarse de lado para aplicar el mismo tratamiento en su otra pierna—. Perdona si te ofendí, señor profesional, era simple curiosidad.

—Potter… guarda silencio por amor a Salazar.

Harry así lo hizo. Guardó silencio durante los minutos que Malfoy demoró en su pierna y lo observó atentamente mientras le cubría con la sábana toda la parte inferior y regresaba a la cabecera. Malfoy comenzó a masajear el cuello y la clavícula de Harry y éste le sonrió ampliamente. Volvía a tener la cara de Malfoy  _muy_ cerca y eso lo hacía tontamente feliz.

—Hola —le susurró.

Para su sorpresa (había esperado un golpe o un regaño), Malfoy le sonrió de vuelta.

—Qué imbécil eres, Enriqueta —le dijo Malfoy en voz baja mientras meneaba la cabeza y no dejaba de sonreír.

Nunca antes un insulto y un apodo habían sonado tan dulces a los oídos de Harry. Soltó una risita. Se sentía extremadamente relajado y eufórico, casi como si estuviese embriagado. Malfoy se colocó de lado y bajó la sábana hasta dejar todo el torso de Harry al descubierto; rápidamente y sin ver, colocó una toalla doblada por encima de sus senos. Comenzó a masajear su abdomen con una serie de movimientos suntuosos que incluían todo el brazo, haciendo presión sobre Harry; y éste gimió quedamente de placer.

De pronto, Malfoy se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Harry.

—Nada. Sólo pensaba… —masculló Malfoy sin dejar de trabajar y sin ver a Harry a los ojos—. En la suerte endiablada que siempre pareces tener. Que incluso cuando caes en una poza que te maldice con un supuesto castigo, parece que te da un premio. —Harry soltó un resoplido de incredulidad y Malfoy prosiguió—: No, no, es que… ¡Mírate! El cuerpo y el rostro que tienes. Podrías haber sido una mujer fea, gorda, enclenque… vieja. Pero en cambio… No sé, creo que eres preciosa.

Malfoy pareció creer que había cruzado alguna línea al decir aquello porque se silenció y su semblante se endureció. Continuaba muy sonrojado de la cara. No tenía idea de que precisamente "ser preciosa" era parte del castigo de Harry porque, ¿de qué otro modo sufriría en carne propia los mismos abusos que él había cometido con un sinfín de chicas bonitas? Sin embargo, Harry no se molestó en aclararlo. Había sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago por lo que Malfoy había dicho y no resistió presionar el punto.

—Así que preciosa, ¿eh? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Tanto así como para conquistar a  _cualquier_ chico que se cruce en mi camino?

El sonrojo de Malfoy ya alcanzaba su cuello. Continuaba sin ver a Harry a la cara.

—Probablemente sí. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Pronto dejarás de ser mujer, y como hombre, tengo que decírtelo, Potter, eres horrendo.

Harry resopló de risa.

—Qué curioso, Malfoy, porque creo haber escuchado hace un momento que halagabas mi rostro. Y mi cara,  _tengo que decírtelo,_ es  _exactamente_ la misma que cuando hombre… quizá ahora la tengo más delgada, pero básicamente son las mismas fac… ¡AY! ¡OYE!

Malfoy le había pellizcado el estómago.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te lastimé? —dijo éste con una sonrisa antes de cubrirle el abdomen con la sábana.

Sin esperar respuesta, Malfoy se movió hasta un costado. Comenzó a masajear uno de los brazos de Harry, llevando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por todo lo largo, de la mano hasta el hombro, pasando por éste, bajando por la curva de la axila y un poco más, lo suficientemente lejos como para rozar el seno cada vez que lo hacía. Y así, poco a poco y con cada movimiento de ida y vuelta, su mano cubría cada vez más aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo de Harry.

Y Harry se olvidó de que hace unos minutos habían estado discutiendo y de que Malfoy lo había pellizcado para callarlo. Se olvidó de todo porque aquella mano pasando por encima de la curva de su seno lo estaba desquiciando. No pudo evitarlo: cerró los ojos y gimió con los labios apretados. Cada vez la mano de Malfoy se sentía más y más cerca de su pezón y era pura tortura que no lo tocara en su totalidad. Harry estaba a punto de soltar una súplica para rogarle a Malfoy que se olvidara del masaje y comenzara ya con otra cosa  _por amor a todo lo sagrado_. Para contenerse, se mordió los labios y giró la cabeza hacia el lado donde Malfoy estaba parado.

Harry abrió los ojos otra vez y lo que descubrió, lo impactó. Pestañeó varias veces, presa de la incredulidad. Luego, buscó los ojos de Malfoy pero éste parecía muy absorto como para mirarlo. Malfoy se cambió de lado para aplicar el mismo tratamiento en el otro brazo y Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de asimilar o de creer lo que había notado. Sólo para convencerse de que no había visto mal, volvió a abrir los ojos y miró de reojo hacia Malfoy. No. No había error.

Malfoy, el gay que se suponía no se excitaba con los masajes y menos por un cuerpo de mujer, traía una erección de campeonato debajo sus pantalones de diseñador.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante el tiempo que restó. Malfoy terminó con el brazo de Harry, volvió a colocarse en la cabecera y masajeó su rostro y cuello. Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirar al otro así de cerca y no cometer una idiotez.

* * *

Draco estaba demorándose de más sólo en masajear el cuello y la cara de Potter porque necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizar su alma y controlar sus emociones. Estaba avergonzado de él mismo, no comprendía cómo demonios había llegado a ese grado de reacción ante un masaje. Jamás le había pasado; ni siquiera cuando había aplicado masajes mucho más sensuales a otros hombres.

Y ese,  _ese_ era el punto precisamente. Potter  _no era un hombre._ Al menos no en ese instante. El cuerpo que estaba masajeando era femenino, con curvas y recovecos que Draco, dada su naturaleza y su gusto, nunca había sabido apreciar más que para criticar a sus amigas cuando subían unos kilos de más.

¡Y las cosas que se le habían salido de la boca, por Dios! Recordó todas las babosadas que le había estado revelando a Potter y no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez. Había sido un estúpido al elegir usar aceite de kawa-kawa, raíz famosa por sus efectos relajantes similares a los provocados por la ingesta de alcohol. Había pensado que sería divertido aplicárselo a Potter y notar cómo se relajaba y comenzaba a soltar confesiones, pero no contó con que él mismo estaría expuesto a sus efectos pues también se embadurnaría las manos y los brazos con él.

Le había salido el hechizo por la otra punta de la varita.

Y ahora… Ahora no podía dejar de tocar a Potter, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido pues tenía bastante rato sin abrir los ojos.

Pasó sus dedos una y otra vez por su rostro, por sus bonitas mejillas, por su cuello y llegando hasta sus grandiosas clavículas, y Draco se sentía morir. Sabía (porque estaba seguro de que ahora sí funcionaría) que al terminar el masaje Potter volvería a ser hombre y que esa pseudo-amistad que habían desarrollado concluiría así de abruptamente como había comenzado.

Se armó de valor para dar el masaje por finalizado: no podía prolongarlo indefinidamente. A modo de despedida, pasó los dedos por las mejillas de Potter, rozando los labios con sus pulgares. Tragó fuerte. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tentado a besar los labios de una chica. Aunque claro, nunca nadie le había dicho que un día tendría ante él al hombre que le encantaba convertido en mujer.

Todo eso era una soberana estupidez. Tenía que alejarse de Potter lo más pronto posible antes de que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Así que levantó las manos y se giró, dándole la espalda. Respiró un par de veces y, sin atreverse a mirar a Potter en la cama de masajes, lo que hizo fue caminar hacia donde había dejado su bolso de piel. Sacó la ropa que el otro había vestido antes de que fueran de compras y se la dejó encima de una silla, no sin antes rozar con su nariz la sudadera para poder atrapar un poco del aroma varonil que aún se percibía en ella. El dolor de esa despedida era casi físico y ahora se arrepentía de haber cedido ante los chantajes de semejante idiota, especialmente porque él ya sentía  _algo_ por Harry desde el inicio y tendría que haber sabido que al finalizar, todo sería peor. Pero había aceptado ayudarle e incluso se había permitido  _acercarse_  porque había pensado, el muy ingenuo, que Potter en envase de mujer no le provocaría el mismo efecto que cuando era hombre.

Tendría que haber sabido que era muy arriesgado y tonto, y que lo que Potter despertaba en él trascendía muchísimo más allá del mero aspecto físico. Lo cual estaba mal en principio porque Harry Potter era un heterosexual mujeriego imbécil y arrogante y Draco no comprendía cómo alguien así podía gustarle.

Pero así era. Así había sido durante años y Draco a veces sospechaba que jamás vería el fin.

Se puso la chaqueta que se había quitado al comenzar el masaje, se colgó al hombro su bolso y, sin mirar atrás, salió de ahí.


	4. Secuelas no deseadas de ingerir kawa-kawa

**Capítulo 4**

**Secuelas no deseadas de ingerir kawa-kawa**

Harry escuchó la puerta abrirse y, después de unos segundos, cerrarse con suavidad.

Abrió los ojos y, en efecto, Malfoy ya no estaba. Harry trató de convencerse de que lo había dejado a solas para que pudiera vestirse y nada más, que estaría afuera esperándolo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, era probable que Malfoy no tuviera ninguna buena razón para ello. Después de todo, el masaje había sido la última actividad en la lista.

Harry se mordió los labios y respiró con profundidad para tranquilizarse. Como si no fuera poco estar lidiando con una frustración sexual que no conocía límites y ver que nada le resultaba para regresar a su cuerpo normal, ahora tenía pánico de haber sido abandonado por la única persona que podía ayudarlo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y contó hasta cien. Se dijo que él podía con eso y más, que había estado metido en peores situaciones, que si no había respuestas para él ahí en Rotorua, las habría en Inglaterra, en San Mungo, con Hermione y Ron.

Resultó. Poco a poco su corazón volvió a latir a su ritmo habitual. Se destapó la cara y, en lo que reunía ánimos para ponerse de pie, paseó la mirada por el pequeño y pretencioso cubículo. Descubrió, junto a la ropa de mujer que se había comprado esa mañana, otro montoncito de prendas. Se levantó y fue a ver. Eran la sudadera y los jeans que había tenido puestos y que Malfoy había estado cargando en su bolso de piel durante todo ese día. Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender para qué demonios Malfoy le había dejado esa ropa si él continuaba teniendo la figura de una chica.

—Oh —jadeó cuando se percató de que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que Malfoy sí se había largado a continuar con su perfecta vida mientras que la de Harry era un total desastre.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose desolado. De pronto el hecho de ser mujer fue la menor de todas sus penas.

* * *

Demoró muchísimo vistiéndose. Estaba hecho polvo, como si un centauro le hubiese pasado encima. No le sorprendía sentirse así; después de todo, no había sido un día fácil. Ni ése ni el anterior. Sumado a todas las tensiones y problemas sufridos, estaban también las actividades que había realizado con Malfoy: habían bailado, se habían ido de compras (dos veces), habían tomado un relajante baño de lodo y, finalmente, Malfoy le había dado un masaje que, tal como éste le había vaticinado, lo había hecho ver el Cielo. Casi. Por poco. La verdad era que nada jamás en la vida lo había dejado más libidinosamente ansioso que eso.

Todo sin contar las veces que se había tenido que vestir y desvestir, el par de ocasiones en las que había tenido que ducharse y lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde, pero Harry de muy buena gana se habría largado ya a la cama. De hecho, ésa era muy buen idea: se iría directo a su cuarto a dormir. Ya mañana sería otro día y pensaría qué más podría hacer para sobrellevar su situación de feminidad aparentemente permanente.

Estaba tan cansado que no se admiró de su nueva capacidad de ponerse el sujetador con habilidad y rapidez. Tanta práctica rendía frutos, pensó mientras resoplaba con irritación.

Tomó su sudadera y sus jeans doblados y salió del cubículo del spa. Tal como lo había temido, no vio a Malfoy en las instalaciones; sólo estaban las recepcionistas tras el mostrador y un par de personas en la sala de espera. Harry caminó entre ellos sonriéndoles tensamente cuando se fijó en lo que había al otro lado de las ventanas que daban a la calle.

Era Malfoy. Estaba afuera del establecimiento, parado en medio de la acera con las manos embutidas en su bonita chaqueta y con el bolso de piel colgando elegantemente de uno de sus hombros. Con la vista clavaba en el suelo, Malfoy se movía ligeramente de atrás hacia delante y tenía el semblante preocupado, como si algo de verdad lo afligiera. Harry no podía imaginar qué podría ser. Después de todo, si él fuera Malfoy, en ese momento estaría danzando de la felicidad porque, por lo que parecía, Harry se quedaría convertido en "Harriet" para el resto de su existencia.

No obstante su mal humor y pesimismo, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de ver al otro afuera esperándolo. Suspiró con anhelo y se tomó unos segundos para admirar a Malfoy a través del cristal de la vitrina: todo en él, desde su modo tan  _a la moda_ de vestir como su postura, maneras y peinado, gritaban a los cuatro vientos su homosexualidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Malfoy también era arrebatadoramente varonil. Y endiabladamente hermoso. Nadie, ni siquiera Harry, podría negarlo.

Suspiró por última vez y salió para encontrarse con él.

Malfoy lo vio venir y trató de recomponer el semblante. Lo miró de arriba abajo, incrédulo.

—¿Sigues…?

—¿Siendo mujer? —completó Harry de mal modo. Miró hacia abajo, a su cuerpo todavía femenino—. Bueno, tengo tetas y demás. Eso parece, ¿no?

Malfoy, había que otorgarle algún crédito, lucía genuinamente desconcertado.

—Pero, ¿por qué?… Yo estaba seguro de que saldrías por esa puerta convertido de nuevo en el macho que has sido durante los últimos veinticuatro años. Incluso conjuré un  _confundus_ sobre los muggles de ahí dentro para que no se preguntaran por qué la chica a la que le di el masaje salía convertida en hombre. ¿Ahora qué salió mal? ¿Ya te habían dado un masaje antes?

Harry negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca durante unos segundos, aturdido. Le asombraba que Malfoy pareciera preocupado de verdad. Cerró la boca y luego la abrió de nuevo. Había pensado decirle muchos insultos, desquitarse con él, pero cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado.

—¿Fue por eso que me dejaste esto? —le preguntó a Malfoy mientras le mostraba la sudadera y los jeans—. ¿Pensaste que me convertiría en hombre? ¿Así nada más?

— _¿Así nada más?_  Pues, ¿qué no estamos cumpliendo con la contramaldición? Hicimos algo que ni tú ni yo habíamos hecho… ¡Debería haber resultado! No entiendo qué falló. ¿Sería porque en un momento dado declaré que tú no serías mi única excepción y que también pensaba darle un masaje a Pansy?

—Mira, Malfoy… yo tampoco sé qué falló. Como dices, hemos hecho de todo y… ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy harto. Quiero irme a dormir. Te agradezco mucho lo que me has ayudado, pero… no sé, tal vez sea hora de resignarme a esto. Quizá de regreso a Inglaterra pueda conseguir ayuda en San Mungo, no sé…

—¿Y tu curso de verano?

—Lo dejaré, ya no me importa.

Malfoy resopló con incredulidad.

—¿Vas a darte por vencido? ¿En serio?  _¿Tú?_

La voz de Malfoy era un reto  _per se_. Siempre lo había sido.

_¿Miedo, Potter?_

Harry se enojó más.

—¡Pues no sé qué más podríamos hacer! ¿No hemos ya intentado todo lo de la lista? ¿O no irás a decirme que realmente quieres asaltar un banco y huir a mi lado lo que resta de tu existencia?

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y boqueó durante unos segundos.

—No, claro que no, pero… —Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su alrededor, como para cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchara—. Se me ocurre algo más, Potter. Hay algo que  _de verdad_ yo nunca haría, ni estando loco. Y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco lo has hecho jamás. Podríamos intentarlo. Como último recurso.

Harry no cabía en su asombro.

—Y eso, lo que sea que es, ¿lo harías por mí? —jadeó.

Malfoy arrugó la cara como si le doliera algo.

—¡Que no es por ti, maldita sea! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Es… es porque me chantajeaste y me hiciste prometer que te ayudaría. Yo soy hombre de palabra. Además, no me gusta dejar cosas a medias. Soy un perfeccionista, lo sabes. Es más, ahora decreto que tú volverás a tu estado normal cueste lo que cueste. O no podré vivir sabiendo que he fallado en algo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. No recordaba que Malfoy le hubiese prometido nada, pero no iba a discutir un detalle que no le convenía ser aclarado. Si Malfoy creía que tenía que ayudarlo a toda costa, no iba a ser él quien se negara.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente—. ¿Y de qué se trata eso que ni tú ni yo hemos hecho jamás?

Malfoy suspiró. Por alguna razón, parecía aliviado. Miró hacia el horizonte donde el sol poniente comenzaba a colorear hermosos tintes púrpuras entre las nubes y luego checó su reloj de pulsera.

—Mira, Potter… Es tarde y tengo hambre. Invítame a cenar y ultimaremos los detalles enfrente de una enorme y exquisita hamburguesa de cordero. Las del pub  _Pig and Whistle_  son famosísimas y está solo a cinco calles de aquí. Vamos a averiguar si de veras están así de buenas, ¿qué te parece? —propuso y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. Le arrebató a Harry las dos prendas masculinas que traía en las manos y de nuevo las metió en su bolso de piel.

Harry se encogió de hombros fingiendo que le daba igual, pero la verdad era que cierta esperanza había renacido en él. Era reconfortante tener de nuevo alguien a su lado que pareciera no perder la fe en lo que tenía que hacerse; un papel que Hermione había jugado durante muchos años antes de que sus ocupaciones y vida propia la llevaran por caminos alejados a los de Harry. Éste sonrió levemente al pensar en la ironía que resultaba ser que Hermione y Malfoy se parecieran en el carácter (y en la influencia que ejercían sobre él) y se preguntó que pensaría ella al respecto cuando se lo contara.

Sin decir más, los dos caminaron al restaurante que Malfoy había elegido y el cual, para no perder la costumbre, era uno de los más caros del pueblo.

Harry descubrió, conforme se acercaban a su destino y el apetitoso aroma de los platos que ahí se servían inundaba su sentido del olfato, que no sólo tenía hambre, sino que comenzaba a olvidarse un poco del cansancio y a sentirse animado otra vez.

* * *

En lo que llegaron al restaurante, los acompañaron a su mesa y les sirvieron la cena, Draco tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse de seguir insistiendo en ayudar a Potter. Pero no podía ni quería hacerlo.

Había mirado al inepto salir del spa y juraba que le había roto el corazón. Esa cara angelical que ahora se cargaba Potter lucía asombrosamente conmovedora cuando estaba afligido, y Draco podía asegurar que ni siquiera Snape podría haber permanecido estoico ante una Harriet-ojos-de-cachorrito triste. Así que había sido eso. Su incapacidad para negarse a continuar al lado de Potter ahora que podía, más una idea que se le había ocurrido al usar el aceite de kawa-kawa en el masaje, era lo que lo tenía ofreciéndole a Potter una nueva oportunidad para librarse de su maldición.

Tal vez podía resultar o no, pero… Al menos significaba más horas al lado de Harry Potter, y Draco, que un rayo lo partiera, no podía decirle que no a eso.

* * *

—¿Probar una poción experimental? —repitió Harry en voz baja—. ¿Es ésa tu gran idea?

Malfoy asintió y tomó una gran porción del mousse de chocolate blanco con frambuesa que había pedido de postre. Harry lo vio meterse la cuchara en la boca y lo escuchó gemir de placer: una imagen tan perturbadora que se obligó a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado antes de que Malfoy se diese cuenta de que tenía los ojos como platos.

—Es una gran idea —dijo Malfoy cuando finalmente terminó de pasarse aquel bocado—. Como te dije antes, yo nunca jamás he hecho algo así: valoro muchísimo mi integridad. Tú, por otra parte, tampoco. Así que ahí tenemos otra oportunidad de acabar con tu maldición, sobre todo porque ahora tenemos la seguridad que ni tú ni yo lo volveríamos a hacer en un futuro. He estado elaborando una poción nueva que es parte de un proyecto escolar. La tengo lista, pero no la he probado.

Harry, tratando de no pensar en lo delicioso que parecía ese mousse al ser comido  _así_ por Malfoy, sopesó la alternativa.

—Y, ¿normalmente quiénes prueban las pociones nuevas? —Se le ocurrió algo y completó la pregunta, escandalizado—: ¿Los elfos domésticos?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no. Así era antes, pero la Ley de Protección para los Elfos ideada por tu Granger, y que se ha vuelto internacional, terminó con esa idílica y sencilla manera. Ahora tenemos que probarlas en magos. Magos y brujas que por lo regular son desempleados desesperados o estudiantes estúpidos que no les importa arriesgarse a lo que sea con tal de ganarse unos galeones.

Harry se acordó de Sortilegios Weasley y de los gemelos reclutando estudiantes de Gryffindor para probar sus inventos. ¡Lo mucho que Hermione se había enojado con eso y ahora resultaba que lo había vuelto regla general! Hablando de ironías. Harry suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—Entonces, así funciona ahora: tú haces el proyecto escolar y le pagas a un ingenuo para que lo pruebe.

Malfoy volvió a asentir.

—A veces no basta con un voluntario y tengo que pagar varios; y de ingenuos no tienen nada, saben muy bien los riesgos que implica. Cuando todo resulta bien, puedo presentar mi proyecto al profesor.

—Creo que no te preguntaré qué sucede cuando todo no resulta bien —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. La cena y la charla ligera con Malfoy habían obrado maravillas en su ánimo. Se sentía de nuevo optimista y casi alegre.

—No, no preguntes. No quieres saber —dijo Malfoy con una gran sonrisa. Algo malévolo brillaba en sus ojos y Harry se descubrió pensando que ese aire de chico malo le quedaba tremendamente sexy a Malfoy. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza pero esa vez lo hizo para deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

—¿Y por qué no usan criaturas en vez de personas? ¿Clabberts, kappas? ¿Gnomos de jardín?

Malfoy lo miró horrorizado.

—¡Eso sería barbárico, Potter! ¿Qué tipo de engendro eres tú?

—Oh, ¿y no piensas que también es barbárico usar elfos?

—¡Claro que no! Es diferente. Los elfos lo hacen con todo el amor del mundo con tal de complacer a sus amos y son suficientemente poderosos como para sanar en caso de que algo vaya mal. En cambio, cualquier otro tipo de criaturas… No creo que estén de acuerdo en que les metas una poción por el gaznate con resultados imprevistos. Me parece cruel siquiera pensar en ello.

Harry iba a decirle que en el mundo muggle la práctica de experimentar con animales estaba bastante generalizada, pero se lo pensó y no dijo más. De pronto se avergonzó de ello porque sí, ahora que lo veía así, hacer eso  _era demasiado cruel._ No quiso darle a Malfoy más pretextos para detestar a los muggles de los que tenía ya.

—Tienes razón —reconoció—. Mejor sigue pagando voluntarios. Al fin que, como dicen los muggles, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió traviesamente.

—Merlín, Potter. Tengo que admitir que me gusta discutir contigo, pero también me gusta que reconozcas la superioridad de mis opiniones. Quién hubiera creído que eras tan…  _versátil._ Y yo contigo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el calor que le provocaban las palabras de doble sentido de Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que sólo las decía para molestar.

—Mejor háblame de esta poción de la que seremos conejillos de indias.

Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Conejillos de indias? ¿No es eso un roedor? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—¿La poción, Malfoy? ¿No ibas a hablarme de ella?

—De acuerdo, paga la cuenta y te contaré camino al apartamento donde me hospedo. Ahí tengo muestras de la poción.

Harry llamó la atención del camarero, quien no ocultó su asombro cuando se dio cuenta de que era la mujer de la mesa quien pagaba la cena y no el hombre. Malfoy y él hicieron caso omiso de las miradas altaneras y desagradables que les dirigió y salieron rumbo a su destino. Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dominar su corazón desbocado: por supuesto que ir al apartamento de Malfoy (y estar ahí a solas con él) no lo alteraba en absoluto.

—Estoy trabajando en una alternativa a una poción habitual elaborada con raíz de kawa-kawa —le iba diciendo Malfoy conforme caminaban—, la cual se utiliza como analgésico y tranquilizante. La receta más usada de esta poción da como resultado un brebaje horroroso de sabor amargo y con algunos efectos secundarios muy… peculiares. Mi proyecto intenta mejorar esa receta. Hacerla de sabor agradable y eliminar las secuelas no deseadas.

Harry recordó que él sabía un poco respecto a esa planta. La habían estudiado en una de sus clases.

—¿Kawa-kawa? ¿No es eso con lo que elaboran un tipo de licor que supuestamente te permite embriagarte sin sufrir las consecuencias de una resaca?

Malfoy se rió.

—No debería sorprenderme que un hombre como tú sólo memorice los detalles relacionados con la fiesta y la parranda. Sí, la kawa-kawa tiene montones de usos, y ése es uno. Pero a mí me parecen aún más interesantes las molestias que puedes aliviar con la poción medicinal. Le salva la vida a la gente que padece depresión o dolores crónicos, ¿no es eso más valioso?

—Está bien, ya capté el punto. Necesito repasar mis notas de Herbología, disculpe usted. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces tengo un prototipo ya listo. Creo que está muy bien. Es el que tú y yo vamos a bebernos en pro de reconquistar tu masculinidad.

Harry arrugó el ceño. Eso se había escuchado tan extraño en labios de Malfoy, como si… Miró hacia él y lo encontró con los ojos clavados en la acera.

—Háblame de lo que puede pasarnos al beberla —le pidió—. ¿Qué sería lo peor?

Malfoy pareció respirar de nuevo y levantó la cabeza.

—Bueno, técnicamente no nos hará ningún daño. La kawa-kawa en dosis bajas es bastante inocua. Si abusas de ella puedes freírte el hígado, pero no será nuestro caso. Lo peor que puedes esperar al beber mi poción es que te sepa a mierda (como dije, estoy trabajando en mejorar el sabor) y que te sientas un tanto eufórico primero y relajado después. Podrías sentirte en paz, alegre, confiado, mareado,  _muy_ dispuesto a soltar la lengua y hablar de más… Como si estuvieras embriagado pero con la cabeza clara. De hecho, ésos son los efectos secundarios que estoy tratando de quitarle a la poción para que la gente pueda consumirla sin emborracharse cada vez.

—Malfoy, qué amargado de tu parte. Le quitas la diversión a la sanación —se burló Harry dándole un empujón en el hombro a Malfoy.

De pronto recordó la aparente fobia que Malfoy tenía a ser tocado así por él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se encogió un poco en espera de su reacción, pero el otro continuó caminando como sin nada. ¿Sería porque Harry tenía cuerpo de chica y Draco sólo reaccionaba negativamente si lo tocaban otros hombres?

—Jódete, Potter, nadie quiere estar fuera de sus cabales con tal de estar sano. Bueno, tú, ebrio incorregible, quién sabe. Pero una persona normal probablemente no —respondió Malfoy y le regresó el empujón a Harry, tal vez con más fuerza de la que era necesaria porque Harry rebotó contra la pared. Una señora que pasaba por la acera junto a ellos, miró a Malfoy con reprobación. Éste se defendió—: Es que usted no tiene idea, señora. ¡Este intento fallido de dama es más fuerte de lo que parece! ¡Todo un mamarracho!

Lo único que consiguió Malfoy fue que la señora se escandalizara más. Huyó a toda prisa mientras Harry y Malfoy se reían con ganas.

—Oh, cierto, y hablando de lenguas… podría ser que la poción nos la ponga morada —dijo Malfoy de repente.

—¿Es esa otra secuela indeseable que intentas corregir?

—Nah, ese es un error mío que no he podido arreglar, más bien. Consecuencia de los extractos de frutas que le pongo para el sabor.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Lengua morada, cuerpo de mujer —dijo mientras movía las manos como si fueran una balanza—. Creo que prefiero lo primero, si no te importa.

Draco sonrió cálidamente y Harry pensó que sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a verlo siempre así.

Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero Draco lo había dirigido prácticamente hasta la orilla del lago. Ahí, en un barrio muy elegante, estaba una gran casona dividida en pequeños apartamentos para alquilarse a turistas; Draco rentaba uno de ellos. Harry se sintió culpable al recordar que él era el responsable de que el otro estuviese hospedado ahí tan lejos de la Academia. Por un momento pensó que si todo resultaba bien y volvía a ser hombre, podría quedarse en Rotorua a terminar el curso e invitar a Draco a regresar al cuarto del campus con él. La idea, por alguna razón, lo hizo acalorarse con emoción hasta que recordó que eso no podría ser porque justamente la única cosa que el otro le había pedido a cambio para ayudarle había sido que Harry le cediera esa habitación.

Sería él quien tendría que buscar un nuevo hospedaje. Solo.

Draco, ajeno a sus pensamientos, lo invitó a pasar. El apartamento constaba sólo de dos habitaciones: una que fungía de sala-comedor-cocina, y otra que era la recámara. Estaba muy limpio y bonito pero era bastante impersonal, amueblado de manera moderna y escasa. Tal vez lo único que lo hacía valer la pena era la tremenda vista al lago que poseía y la cual se podía apreciar a través de las grandes ventanas. Draco caminó hacia la mini cocineta y se paró ante el pequeño refrigerador. Lo abrió y sacó dos botellitas con un líquido de color rojo. Los admiró y suspiró con orgullo.

—Queridos bebés, les presento al idiota de Potter. Potter, estos niños son mi más grande orgullo. La poción de kawa-kawa que te curará todo tipo de dolor, depresión y ansiedad con un sabor delicioso y sin ponerte hasta atrás.

Harry se rió.

—Deberías escribir eso antes de que lo olvides. Es un magnífico slogan publicitario.

—Bien pensado, Potter —dijo Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. Caminó hasta la mesita del comedor donde tenía varios cuadernos y rollos de pergamino. Tomó uno y una pluma y anotó algo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry también sonrió. Por todos los dioses, cuando estaba con la guardia baja, Draco era verdaderamente adorable.

Éste terminó de escribir y tomó las botellitas de nuevo. Caminó hasta Harry quien se había quedado en la sala y le ofreció una.

—Bueno. ¿Qué esperamos? A beber.

Harry la tomó y la destapó. Draco hizo lo mismo.

—¿Salud? —dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró intensamente y sonrió. Sus sonrisas eran todas diferentes y la mayoría eran burlescas y odiosas, pero tenía una especial donde parecía  _saber_ cosas de Harry que ni él mismo se imaginaba; una que era oscura pero no perversa, sino pasional y atractiva. Y era la manera en que le estaba sonriendo a Harry en ese preciso momento.

—Por tus casi dos días como mujer que están a punto de llegar a su fin —brindó Draco y levantó su botellita.

—Y que no vuelvan a suceder jamás —completó Harry, quien no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa. Se tomaron su poción al mismo tiempo.

Harry terminó de tragar, cerró los ojos y jadeó; le ardían la garganta y el esófago. Había sido como beberse un trago del whisky de fuego más potente. Pero al menos, tal como Draco había prometido, el sabor no había estado mal. En vez de ser amarga, a Harry le había parecido que la poción tenía un ligero toque a menta y a fresas. ¿Fresas? Oh, dios, eso era  _tan gay._ Harry resopló de risa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco con aires de ofendido.

—¡Sabe a fresa! —dijo Harry, y al decirlo se preguntó por qué esa tontería le parecía tan graciosa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía un poco mareado. Ligero y feliz.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció Draco—. Un poco cursi, ¿verdad? Estaba pensando en hacer toda una gama de sabores para todos los gustos. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Opino que estoy bien jodido, Malfoy —respondió Harry observándose hacia abajo—. Mira, continúo siendo mujer. ¡Carajo!

—Sí, continúas siendo mujer. ¡Pero la mujer más impertinente que conozco! —contestó Draco, mirando a Harry atentamente—. Deberías hacer algo para mejorar tu lenguaje, Potter. Realmente no…

Se silenció y se sonrojó un poco. Harry, quien repentinamente se sentía muy envalentonado, caminó hacia él hasta quedar a un par de pasos.

—¿Realmente no qué, Malfoy? —presionó.

Draco se obligó a ver a Harry a los ojos. Harry lo vio tragar saliva y humedecerse los labios. Algo feroz, caliente e invasivo, como nunca había sentido, se apoderó del ánimo de Harry. También se relamió.

—Realmente no te queda —completó Draco mirándolo a los ojos—. Eres… eres muy hermosa como para rebajarte a hablar como trol.

—Creo que eso que dices es un tanto sexista, ¿no crees, Malfoy? —susurró Harry—. ¿Acaso sólo los hombres o las chicas menos agraciadas tienen derecho a soltar maldiciones? No es muy justo, ¿o sí?

Draco resopló.

—Oh, miren a Potter, de mujeriego a feminista. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? —se burló. Pero el tono no tenía nada que ver con las burlas marca Malfoy a las que Harry había estado acostumbrado toda su vida. Había algo oscuro y profundo en la voz de Draco y Harry quería continuar escuchándolo hablar así. Harry simplemente  _quería más._ Aquella sensación caliente continuaba revoloteando en su pecho y estómago, y no comprendía que les estaba sucediendo a él y al otro, pero nunca nada le había importado menos que eso. Que no pudiera recuperar su cuerpo masculino de pronto había dejado de ser vital. Ahora lo único que deseaba era obtener más y más de esas sensaciones de felicidad que le proporcionaba saberse apreciado por Draco. Escucharlo decir que…

Dios. Se la había pasado el día entero diciéndole hermosa. Y no sólo eso. Harry recordó todas las cosas que le había dicho, todo lo que habían hecho. A pesar de la sensación de mareo que sufría, tenía la mente bastante clara y fue entonces que lo entendió.

—Malfoy —jadeó—. ¡Yo te gusto!  _Te gusto_ —lo repitió, incrédulo—. A pesar de ser mujer, te gusto. ¿Cierto?

Draco, repentinamente pálido y asustado, negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Harry recorrió ese par de pasos para seguir quedando a la misma distancia.

—¡Claro que sí! —insistió—. Ahora lo veo claro. Tus sonrojos durante el masaje, la manera en que me miras. ¡Se te cae la baba! Todas las veces que me has dicho que te parezco guapa. El modo en que me cuidas y te molestas porque otros intentan ligarme. ¡Y hablando del masaje! ¡Estabas excitado! La tenías dura. No puedes negarlo, yo te vi, Malfoy.

—Eso fue… fue —tartamudeó Draco—. ¡Esas son consecuencias naturales de los masajes! Nada tienen que ver.

Harry apretó los labios, comenzando a dudar. Pero algo, muy en lo profundo, le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Draco parecía demasiado nervioso para no ser culpable, así que Harry decidió hacerle caso a sus instintos. Además, si su corazonada era cierta,  _esa_ podría ser la oportunidad que estaban buscando para librarse del castigo de la poza. Presionó:

—Malfoy, sólo respóndeme a esto: ¿te gusto sí o no?

Draco volvió a decir que no con la cabeza. Pero…

—Sí —jadeó, contradiciéndose. Horrorizado, se tapó la boca con la mano—. ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Yo quería decir que no! ¡Oh, Dios, la poción! —exclamó mirando la botellita que todavía tenía en la otra mano—. ¡Esto parece un maldito  _veritaserum_!

—Oh, alabados sean los efectos secundarios que aparentemente no pudiste eliminar —se burló Harry al tiempo que daba otro paso hacia Draco.

—¡No te acerques más! —le rogó el otro levantando una mano hacia él.

Harry se detuvo.

—¿Es la primera vez que te gusta una mujer? —le preguntó despiadadamente. Había estado sufriendo por Draco durante todo el día y ahora se lo iba a hacer pagar.

Draco, tragando saliva miserablemente, asintió.

—¿Y nunca… nunca lo has hecho con una? —preguntó Harry, asombrado de su propia osadía.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Tenía los labios apretados y parecía estar sufriendo bastante.

—Oh —dijo Harry—. ¿Y lo harías conmigo?

—¿Qué? —jadeó Draco—. ¡Estás demente, Potter!

—No, no, no. ¡Escúchame! ¡Es una idea genial que se me acaba de ocurrir! Tal vez de esto es de lo que se trata la contramaldición. "Hacer lo que nunca has hecho con quien nunca lo haría al menos que seas tú la excepción"… Todas las demás cosas que hemos intentado han sido sólo estupideces que bien podríamos haber hecho con alguien más. En cambio, esto… Esto es diferente.  _Es especial._ Yo nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, por supuesto, y sé que no lo volvería a hacer. Por otra parte, yo soy tu  _única_ excepción. ¿Cierto? No lo harías con una chica  _jamás,_ ¿verdad? Pero ahora podrías hacerlo conmigo.

Draco estaba atónito pero, muy a su pesar, asintió de nuevo y dijo en voz baja como quien no quería la cosa:

—Podría, sí. Tal vez. Si me esfuerzo un poco… quizá podría.

Harry sonrió, adorando la manera evasiva y orgullosa del bastardo.

Dios, cómo le gustaba Draco. Ahora lo entendía. Draco Malfoy le gustaba muchísimo. No sólo físicamente, sino en toda la extensión de su persona. Era inteligente, culto, capaz, sarcástico. Complejo, arrogante, seductor y de reacciones inesperadas. Honesto y con moral. Harry jamás había conocido nadie así y ahora que la verdadera personalidad de Draco se le descubría ante los ojos, se daba cuenta de que sencillamente  _le encantaba._ No sabía qué pasaría después o qué haría con todos esos sentimientos al otro día o la siguiente semana, pero en ese momento y por lo pronto lo único que quería era…

Era…

¿Y quería  _eso_ para librarse de la maldición o porque realmente deseaba muchísimo a Draco? ¿O por ambas razones?

¿Importaba realmente?

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, anhelante.

Draco parecía mortificado. Se notaba que lo deseaba pero algo lo hacía contenerse.

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás seguro, Potter? ¿Seguro de que esto es lo quieres? —preguntó en voz baja.

Harry asintió con vigor.

—¡Claro que lo quiero! —soltó Harry, pero luego se arrepintió. No estaba seguro si era buena idea demostrarle a Draco que  _en verdad deseaba_ tener sexo con él. Mejor dejarlo sólo en el terreno de los negocios y así no habría material para futuros escarnios de parte del otro. Hizo un esfuerzo para dominar los efectos "suelta lenguas" de la poción y así poder torcer la verdad un poquito—. Después de todo, es lo único que me resta por hacer para poder librarme de esto, ¿no? —agregó a toda prisa mientras señalaba su cuerpo femenino.

Por un segundo Draco pareció decepcionado, pero se repuso rápidamente. Se mordió los labios, respiró un par de veces y abrió mucho los ojos; parecía no poder creer en su buena suerte. Finalmente, miró a Harry de arriba abajo y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Volvió a relamerse y Harry sintió una contracción de placer en su vientre.

—Muy bien. Hagámoslo —dijo con voz ronca.

Harry casi se derrite sólo de oír a Draco hablar así.


	5. Lo que de veras no haría si no fueras tú la excepción

**Capítulo 5**

**Lo que de veras no haría si no fueras tú la excepción**

Ahí estaba. Tal como Draco se lo había augurado a él mismo, ahí estaba Potter dándose cuenta al fin de que su belleza femenina no lo dejaba impasible. Muy en el fondo de su mente algo le decía que tendría que haber estado un poco alarmado por ello, pero por alguna razón no era así.

¿Por alguna razón? ¡Joder, él sabía cuál era la razón! Era la maldita poción de kawa-kawa que ambos se habían bebido lo que los tenía así de desinhibidos y exaltados.

Draco lo sabía pero no se sentía culpable: podía jurar sobre la tumba de sus ancestros que no había llevado a Potter a su apartamento con la intención de abusar de él después de darle a tomar una poción que probablemente lo convertiría en un temerario, en serio que no. Draco había creído genuinamente que podía ayudar, pero de nuevo no había resultado: Potter seguía siendo mujer. Una mujer que Draco, Salazar lo amparara, estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas; incluso más de lo que nunca en toda su vida había deseado a un hombre.

Y ahora Potter, todo coraje e intrepidez, estaba pidiéndole que tuviera sexo con él porque creía que ese sería el remedio a su problema. Pensándolo fríamente (algo que Draco sí hizo por tres milésimas de segundo, aproximadamente), Potter podía llevar algo de razón. Como había dicho, las otras actividades habían sido francas tonterías. ¿Baños de lodo, masajes, bailar? ¿Brindar con una poción experimental? Eso lo podías hacer hasta con uno de tus elfos. Nada del otro mundo. En cambio…  _¿Hacer el amor?_

Si eso no resultaba, entonces de veras no lo haría nada.

Draco tragó y lo pensó y miró a Harry y volvió a tragar. Quería, de veras  _quería._ Y si por algún instante llegó a preocuparle que Harry hubiese descubierto que Draco se bebía los vientos por él, se consoló en el aparente hecho de que el cuatro ojos sólo creía que le gustaba ahora que era mujer. Harry Potter seguía sin tener idea de que Draco  _moría_ por él también cuando era hombre. No tenía modo de saberlo… al menos que se lo preguntara directamente y Draco, bajo el efecto de la poción, hablara de más. Pero mientras no pasara eso, su secreto estaría a salvo y cuidaría muy bien de que continuara siendo así. Sin embargo, mientras tanto tenía ante él…

_La posibilidad de tocar a Harry Potter, verlo desnudo (bueno, desnuda, da igual), quizá besarlo… ¿De entrar en él?_

Eso era muchísimo más de lo que Draco se había atrevido a soñar. Y ahí estaba su oportunidad. Podría hacerlo, aunque fuera una sola vez.

Durante un instante titubeó porque Harry, era evidente, no lo deseaba ni gustaba de Draco. Simplemente quería hacerlo como una opción más para librarse de su maldición. Draco se había sentido herido durante unos pocos segundos, pero, ¿no había sido siempre así? Harry era heterosexual, era obvio que jamás se fijaría en él. ¿Qué caso tenía ponerse quisquilloso ahora? Tal vez Harry Potter no lo deseara con la fuerza de un millón de soles, pero al menos no sentía repugnancia ante la posibilidad y eso, para Draco, ya era mucho. Muchísimo. Porque si Harry sintiera algún rechazo entonces no estaría ahí viéndolo con esos enormes ojos verdes casi suplicándole que se acostara con él.

Joder. ¿Cómo podía Draco siquiera estar pensándoselo? ¿Resistiéndose?

El deseo que había estado ocultando durante años pareció liberarse de golpe y recorrer cada nervio de su cuerpo. Prácticamente fue un choque eléctrico que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Muy bien. Hagámoslo —dijo con voz ronca.

Harry reaccionó a eso. Sus ojos se nublaron y su labio inferior desapareció entre sus dientes, y por todos los santos, Draco no sabía como no estaba ya desnudándolo.

—De acuerdo —susurró Harry mientras abría y cerraba los puños y se removía en su lugar.

Pero ni él ni Draco se movieron ni hicieron nada más que mirarse a los ojos durante varios segundos. Draco, en medio de las brumas de algo que invadía su cerebro, recordó que ese era su apartamento. Tal vez era él quien debía iniciar.

—¿Quieres… pasar al cuarto? —lo invitó señalando con el pulgar.

—Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor —dijo Harry con un tono tan despreocupado que de nuevo Draco sintió una punzada de amargura. Bueno. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que eso era así, de que Harry no lo deseaba con locura. Entre más pronto se metiera eso en la cabeza, más fácil resultaría todo.

Él también podía jugar al indiferente mientras los efectos de la poción se lo permitieran.

—Okay —masculló Draco, tan tranquilo como si estuviese dirigiendo a Harry a la salita a tomar el té—, sígueme.

Caminó hacia la habitación con Harry andando detrás de él. Le costaba ir lento y sereno. Sentía la pasión rugiendo por sus venas y sabía que la maldita poción de kawa-kawa tenía todo que ver. Ahora ya entendía por qué los pobres pacientes que tenían que beberla a diario terminaban hospitalizados por accidentes o intentos de asesinato: nadie podría vivir siempre sintiéndose así de descocado, como si estuviese permanentemente ebrio. La de locuras que cometerían esos pobres desgraciados.

Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto y se apoyó contra ella mientras Draco se quedaba de pie junto a la cama.

—Supongo que no podrás presentarle tu proyecto a tu profesor, ¿no? —dijo Harry de modo conversacional, casi como si hubiese adivinado lo mismo que Draco había estado pensando.

Draco sonrió.

—No. Ha sido un fracaso total. Tendré que rehacer la receta.

—Al menos ya no sabe a rayos —dijo Harry también sonriendo—. Y mira, no tenemos la lengua morada. Bueno, tú no la tienes. ¿Y yo? —dijo y sacó su lengua para que Draco se la viera.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y de inmediato presintió que tal vez, si no fuera por la kawa-kawa, en ese momento se sentiría humillado y avergonzado de sentirse muy excitado por ver a Harry Potter sacarle la lengua.

—No. No morada. En absoluto —masculló. Carraspeó y se removió, inquieto—. Muy bien, ¿ahora…? ¿Quieres quitarte la ropa?

Harry pareció brincar en su lugar.

—Sí, sí quiero —confesó con rapidez, asombrando a Draco. ¿Esa era la kawa-kawa hablando? Aunque bien podría ser su prisa por ver si su idea funcionaba o no—. Pero… ¿lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?

—Vale.

Y así lo hicieron. Draco rememoró su primera vez en Hogwarts, con Blaise, un juego de apuestas, desnudez y luego… Si en ese momento con Harry se sentía  _así_ de nervioso, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería sin la kawa-kawa metida en la sangre. Mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, su camisa, zapatos y pantalón (todo de pie), miraba de reojo hacia Harry Potter. Éste estaba arrancándose todo el bonito guardarropa que Draco le había ayudado a escoger de un modo tan torpe y varonil que Draco, si entrecerraba los ojos, casi podía verlo con el cuerpo masculino que solía tener.

Harry podía ser muy mujer en forma, pero continuaba comportándose y moviéndose como siempre: como el adolescente desgarbado que creció muy rápido y no sabe que hacer con toda su estatura. Draco sonrió disimuladamente. Harry le causaba una ternura que era casi bochornosa, algo que nunca antes había sentido con ninguno de sus ligues.

—¿Y… cuáles serán tus reglas? —preguntó Draco. Más valía saber a qué tenía derecho y a qué no.

—¿Reglas? —repitió Harry un tanto azorado mientras terminaba de sacarse los ajustados jeans por una de sus piernas. Continuaba de pie contra la puerta y casi se cae de cara en el intento.

—Sí, sí —dijo Draco, tratando de aparentar un aplomo que estaba lejísimos de sentir—. ¿Vas a querer… no sé, preliminares? ¿Caricias?... ¿Besos?

_Que quiera besos, por favor. Que quiera._

Harry se le quedó viendo. Ya se había quitado todo menos la ropa interior, al igual que Draco. Éste sentía que le ardía la sangre y las palmas de las manos le picaban por tocar aquella piel.

—No… no lo sé, Malfoy —dijo Harry y se rió—. Supongo que… sí. Sólo si tú también quieres.

—¡Claro que quiero! —se le salió antes de poderlo evitar. Arrugó la cara y dijo bajito, casi como para él mismo—: ¡Maldita poción!

Harry se rió de él, y esa risa femenina que conservaba mucho de su anterior risa de hombre, consiguió que a Draco se le pusiese la piel de gallina.

—Muy bien. Entonces, besos serán —dijo Harry sonriendo cálidamente y mirando a Draco con algo que éste no conseguía adivinar qué podía ser.

—Potter, esto no puede continuar así —dijo—. Mi única regla será que no tendrás derecho a hacerme ninguna pregunta indiscreta. No puedo contenerme de soltar la verdad como seguramente te acabas de dar cuenta y… No sé, no quisiera terminar dándote la clave de la bóveda de los Malfoy en Gringotts o algo así.

_O algo así_. Claro.

Harry sonrió malévolo.

—¿Y esa regla no aplica para mí?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, Potter. Ambos sabemos que eres capaz de resistirte al  _imperius._ Maldito bastardo con suerte, ¿qué es una poción de kawa-kawa para ti? Ni cosquillas te ha de hacer.

—Pues sí me siento un poco raro, pero… Oye, un momento. —La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó—. Me halaga que recuerdes ese dato de mí. ¿Me admiras por mis grandiosas habilidades mágicas y mi voluntad superior que me ayuda a resistir ese tipo de maldiciones, verdad que sí?

—Sí, mucho —dijo Draco y se mordió la lengua—. ¡POTTER!

Harry estalló en carcajadas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Eso fue lo último, lo prometo.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Draco un poco avergonzado pero lejos de sentirse enojado.

—Bien.

De nuevo se quedaron ambos de pie, separados a varios metros de distancia sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Parecían un par de adolescentes en su primera vez y  _algo_ volvió a estrujar el estómago de Draco cuando pensó que aquella, de alguna manera, realmente sí era su primera vez. La de Harry con un hombre; la de Draco, con Harry Potter.

Con  _su_ Harry Potter.

Draco trató de pasar un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras sólo veía y veía a la mujer enfrente de él. Había estado haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos fijos en la cara de Harry, así que no le pasó desapercibido el instante en que la mirada de éste recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y se detuvo en la erección que Draco ostentaba debajo de sus calzoncillos.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Harry un "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" todo ronco y sensual, pero no se atrevió. No se atrevió porque habían acordado nada de preguntas indiscretas y porque si la respuesta era un "No" franco y despiadado, Draco no sabría cómo manejarlo. Así que para contenerse, tuvo que morderse la lengua otra vez.

Harry pareció tomar una decisión: dejó su refugio contra la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia Draco y la cama. Éste lo vio acercarse y un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Harry Potter se detuvo a unos centímetros de Draco, justo frente a frente. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos y sonrió, seductor. Draco contuvo un suspiro. Demonios, Harry era hermoso, realmente hermoso. Como mujer, como hombre, como fuera; pero de algún modo, así como mujer, esa belleza parecía multiplicarse por mil.

Harry levantó una mano y Draco pegó un respingo. Pero la mano de Harry no lo tocó: se dirigió hacia su propio hombro y, con un movimiento más sensual de lo que Draco podía esperar de parte de Potter, se bajó el tirante de su sostén. Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

El tirante se quedó colgado ahí y Harry bajó la mano. Subió la otra y repitió el mismo tratamiento con el otro tirante. Draco tragó.

—Tu turno —susurró Harry —. ¿O piensas quedarte ahí parado mientras yo hago todo el trabajo? —bromeó.

—Oh, Potter, Potter… ¿Apenas treinta y seis horas como mujer y ya eres todo un maestro de la seducción? —preguntó Draco en un intento de burla, pero hasta para sus oídos había sonado como lo que era en realidad: una muy débil manera de disfrazar de frialdad el deseo ardiente que sentía.

Harry tampoco se la creyó: su expresión era de pura presunción. El maldito se daba cuenta de que Draco estaba muriéndose por él, así que Draco decidió que no importaba más y que iba a buscar maneras más efectivas y placenteras de quitarle aquella sonrisa engreída del rostro. Ese pensamiento revanchista, más el arrojo antinatural que causaba la jodida poción que se había tomado, lo impulsó a tomar lo que se le ofrecía.

Se acercó a Harry Potter hasta quedar a un palmo de su cuerpo. Una de las cosas que tampoco habían cambiado en él había sido su altura: continuaba midiendo exactamente lo mismo que cuando hombre, lo que quería decir que Draco le sacaba apenas unos centímetros. Draco ahogó un suspiro mientras no se cansaba de admirar la bonita piel al descubierto del otro, mientras levantaba sus manos (le estaban temblando, las muy traidoras) hasta el rostro de Harry y le quitaba las gafas que éste, aparentemente, se había olvidado de retirar. Las puso delicadamente sobre su mesita de noche y entonces, igual de suave, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Harry se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Draco suspiró y pegó su frente a la del otro. Bajó sus manos por su espalda, deslizándolas con lentitud, devorando con ellas cada curva, conociendo y memorizando los recovecos. Sus dedos llegaron hasta el broche que mantenía el sostén en su lugar y, no sin gran inexperiencia y torpeza, finalmente lo abrió. Desde su postura pudo ver la prenda caer hasta el suelo. Harry suspiró entrecortadamente y miró a Draco a los ojos. Los verdes de él eran puro fuego.

Draco decidió que era suficiente. Inclinó más su rostro y tomó la boca de Harry con la suya. La reclamó. Era de él, toda de él, al menos durante esa noche completa. Oh, Dios, y vaya que se cobraría con creces haberla deseado durante tantos años con nulas esperanzas. No fue un beso gentil ni tentativo: era todo dientes y dolor y expiación y mucha pasión; casi, casi como se había imaginado que sería besarse un día con el jodido Harry Potter. Mordió los labios rojos de Harry y un quejido escapó de las gargantas de ambos; sumergió la lengua dentro de la boca del otro y, sin darse cuenta, apretó las manos contra la piel de la espalda de Harry, enterrándole las uñas como garras y probablemente haciéndole daño.

Lo besó y lo besó, prolongando el momento lo más que podía, saboreando y anticipando lo que seguiría. Acarició su espalda con ardor y finalmente sintió las manos de Harry posándose casi tímidamente sobre su cintura. Tranquilizó el beso: comenzó a devorar con lentitud los labios y la lengua de Harry mientras, lentamente, sin nada de prisa, llevaba las manos hacia los senos de Harry, los rozaba con sus pulgares y luego regresaba hasta la espalda. Repitió ese movimiento una infinidad de veces: casi un espejo de lo que había hecho en el masaje y que casi los había vuelto locos a Harry y a él.

Harry separó sus labios y, con los ojos cerrados, suplicó:

—Malfoy… por favor.  _Por favor._

Draco creyó entender. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, acunó con sus manos unos senos de mujer. Los cubrió totalmente con sus palmas y sintió los pezones endurecerse contra ellas; Harry gimió largamente y, enardecido, comenzó a besarlo con más ímpetu. Había sido muy fácil quitarle lo engreído.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry le estaba acariciando la espalda y que sus manos llegaban a la cintura de sus calzoncillos y se quedaban ahí. Separó los labios de Harry y susurró:

—Bájalos.

Harry obedeció de inmediato. Le bajó la prenda al mismo tiempo que deslizaba obscenamente las manos por su trasero y lo dejaba sin aliento. Draco también lo despojó a él de sus bragas femeninas. Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama y arrastró a Draco junto con él.

—¿Malfoy? —habló Harry en medio de los besos que parecían no poder dejar de darse—. ¿Quieres que me acueste boca abajo? —Draco lo miró sin comprender y Harry completó—: Lo digo para que sea más sencillo para ti… ya sabes, imaginarte que no… Que no soy una mujer.

_Es que no eres una mujer. Que tengas cuerpo femenino, no tienes idea, para mí no hace ninguna diferencia._ Fue algo que resonó en la cabeza de Draco pero se contuvo a tiempo de soltarlo.

—No, no importa —fue lo que dijo en vez—. La verdad es que me encantan todas estas curvas. Es novedoso y fascinante —agregó y frunció el ceño en cuanto terminó. Bueno, eso también era hablar de más.

Harry volvió a poner esa sonrisa presumida.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Y deja de hacer preguntas. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Draco en voz baja. Harry asintió—. Pero, primero… Hechizos protectores —dijo Draco buscando su varita con la mirada. La encontró sobresaliendo entre la ropa que acababa de quitarse. Con pesar, se levantó de encima de Harry y la recuperó. Se apuntó a él mismo con ella pero luego se quedó dubitativo. Había escuchado que los hechizos para sexo hetero eran diferentes al gay—. Mm, pero yo… Diablos, Potter, no conozco los hechizos para  _este_ tipo de encuentros.

Harry soltó una risita y extendió la mano.

—Préstame tu varita. Yo sí los conozco.

Draco dudó un segundo, pero lo consintió y le pasó su varita a Harry no sin un dejo de amargura. Claro que Harry conocía  _esos_ hechizos: el maldito era un promiscuo donjuán. Les aplicó varios a ambos, incluido uno de control natal que provocó que Draco se sonrojara un poco —él jamás había tenido que preocuparse por algo así—, y, finalmente, Harry le devolvió su varita.

—Listo —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —respondió Draco. De pronto se sintió muy nervioso otra vez. Quería lanzarse sobre Harry y devorarlo a besos, pero tuvo que preguntar antes de hacerlo—: ¿No tienes miedo?

—¿De ti? —preguntó Harry sin el más mínimo rastro de burla en su voz. Era más bien un tono incrédulo, como si pensara que la respuesta tenía que ser algo que Draco debía dar por sentado—. Jamás.

El corazón de Draco dejó de latir durante unos segundos ante eso. No supo ni qué cara poner. ¿Debía bromear? ¿Burlarse? ¿Hacerle daño para obligarlo a cambiar de opinión? En vez de todo eso miró intensamente a Harry quien, acostado en la cama, desnudo y dispuesto, era un verdadero regalo que Draco jamás esperó poder obtener. Fue entonces que se recordó que aquella ocasión  _era única,_ que no se repetiría jamás. Era probable que Harry estuviese esperando que Draco se dirigiera directo al meollo del asunto para poder cumplir con la contramaldición, levantarse, irse y fingir que no lo conocía de nada, pero Draco decidió aprovecharse  _por una vez en la vida,_ de Harry Potter.

Iba a besarlo hasta el cansancio. Iba a memorizar su cuerpo a base de caricias, lametones, apretones y estrujamientos. Iba a grabar algo en la piel de Harry para que jamás olvidara que lo había hecho con él, con un hombre,  _con Draco_   _Malfoy_  de entre toda la gente. A pesar del estricto aire a negocios que se suponía tenían que conservar. Si eso era lo único que buscaba Harry, bueno, pues ya podía joderse. Draco iba a aprovechar su única vez con él.

Con eso en mente, Draco se acomodó muy suavemente encima de Harry, llevó su mano derecha a su entrepierna y lo tocó muy ligeramente. Harry se estremeció y cerró los ojos, y Draco aprovechó para dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Tomó uno de los senos de Harry con su boca y succionó. La sensación era nueva y deliciosa, suave y caliente; todo mejorado porque Harry no dejaba de retorcerse y suspirar. Draco lamió, besó y chupeteó; y Harry no se quejó. Al contrario, parecía estar disfrutando ampliamente. A continuación Draco se pasó a su otro seno mientras no dejaba acariciar el húmedo interior de Harry con sus dedos. Éste estaba tan mojado que Draco, quien no era ignorante de la sexualidad femenina, supo que estaba más que listo. Sacó sus dedos, se incorporó y levantó una de las preciosas piernas de Harry. Éste lo miró expectante, pero todo lo que Draco hizo fue lamer y besar la pierna completa, provocándole cosquillas a veces y haciéndolo reír.

A Harry le brillaban los ojos como nunca antes Draco había sido testigo. Finalmente y sólo porque su miembro estaba dolorosamente erecto y goteante y Draco presentía que no iba a durar mucho más jugueteando así, bajó las piernas de Harry y se las abrió con suavidad. Miró hacia abajo. Con su erección buscó el calor de la entrepierna femenina de su compañero y, gracias a la abundante humedad que ya reinaba ahí, lo penetró con facilidad. El calor y la suavidad de la intimidad de Harry lo envolvieron y fue como un golpe: siseó de placer al tiempo que se enterraba lo más lejos que podía llegar.

Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre el colchón a los costados de Harry. Tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que las sensaciones lo sobrepasaban, pero entonces se obligó a abrirlos para poder ver a Harry a la cara. Éste estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, oscurecidos y fijos en él. Draco se estremeció.

—Dios —susurró. Eso se sentía muy bien y no tenía modo de expresarlo con palabras. Harry Potter por fin era suyo. Harry. Estaba  _dentro_ del cuerpo de su Harry. Sencillamente lo estaba viendo y viviendo y no podía creerlo—. Dios.  _Harry_.

Se salió un poco y luego arremetió con más fuerza, ocasionando que Harry se arqueara y gimiera. Draco no soportó no estar aprovechando el tiempo. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre Harry y buscó su boca con la suya. Lo besó con pasión mientras hacía una larga pausa, buscando con toda su alma las fuerzas para aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, para prolongar aquel perfecto y estremecedor evento. Entonces, de nuevo retiró su miembro y volvió a penetrar aquel cuerpo precioso que se retorcía de deseo debajo de él.

Harry comenzó a gemir quedo, como si estuviera conteniéndose, y Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta conseguir un ritmo constante, duro y profundo que satisficiera la necesidad de los dos.

Tomó una pantorrilla de Harry y le dobló la pierna hacia arriba. Acarició con frenesí cualquier trozo de piel de Harry que tuviese a su alcance. Ese nuevo ángulo pareció enardecer a Harry ya que comenzó a corresponder los besos con furia y a levantar las caderas cada vez que Draco entraba en él, como buscándolo. Encontrándolo. Draco sentía aquella cavidad cada vez más y más húmeda, y presentía que aquello pronto terminaría. A ratos realmente olvidaba que era una chica con quien estaba porque él no lo veía así. Él estaba con Harry. Sencillamente con Harry, y como fuera que éste se viera, para Draco daría igual.

Qué estúpidamente romántico sonaba eso, pensó durante un milisegundo antes de volver a perderse en las brumas de ese deseo sin nombre que Harry (y sólo Harry) despertaba en él. Todo lo demás dejó de importar. Incrementó la velocidad, lo besó más duramente y presionó su cuerpo femenino. Paseó las manos por su cintura delgada y bonita y las llevó hacia sus senos. Los oprimió con lasciva y de pronto Harry estaba gimiendo y arqueándose contra él, empapando su miembro endurecido. ¿Esa era…? ¿Eso significaba…?

Draco no tenía idea, pero él ya no podía contenerse más. Menos cuando una de las manos de Harry se deslizó por su espalda hasta su trasero, y Harry no se detuvo ahí, deslizó sus dedos por la ranura de sus nalgas y por encima de su entrada, rozando y provocándolo, el muy cabrón. Aquella caricia tan íntima terminó con Draco. Una, dos y tres estocadas más contra y adentro de aquel cuerpo húmedo y el orgasmo lo alcanzó. Se metió lo más adentro que pudo llegar al mismo tiempo que el nombre de Harry escapaba de sus labios sin que se pudiera contener. Su culminación pareció prolongarse en el tiempo y extenderse por el Universo; contracción tras contracción de placer mientras se vaciaba dentro de Harry y se daba cuenta de que éste estaba besándolo tiernamente y sus manos acariciaban su espalda, aferrándose a él y rasguñándolo un poco.

Al finalizar todo y sin poder recuperar el aliento, Draco recobró un poco de cordura y se congeló repentinamente. Incluso el sudor que cubría su piel pareció volverse de hielo.

¿Y si la maldición de Harry finalizaba en  _ese_ preciso instante? ¿Eso quería decir que de un momento a otro tendría bajo su cuerpo a Harry convertido en hombre? Dios, Draco todavía estaba  _dentro_ de él. ¿Eso significaba que…?

Estaba seguro de que Potter lo mataría si se llegaba a dar el caso, así que, con brusquedad y rapidez, Draco se salió de Harry, haciendo que éste gimiera de descontento y quizá de dolor. Draco se incorporó y se quitó de encima. Esperaba que Harry volviera a su estado normal en cualquier momento y presentía que, al suceder, éste tal vez reaccionaría no de muy buen modo. Draco prácticamente brincó hacia un lado de la cama a esperar la transformación.

Pero no llegó ninguna. Harry continuaba siendo una chica. Una chica hermosísima de enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban interrogantes y un poco heridos. Una chica desnuda, sudorosa, deliciosamente follada que estaba ahí encima de su cama. Una chica de precioso cabello negro alborotado y extendido por toda la almohada. Draco no hubiera creído posible que Harry le gustara todavía más que hacía un instante, pero se había equivocado. Ahí estaba. La revelación lo azotó.

Estaba  _tan_  jodidamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

¿Cómo no se había percatado antes?

Pero se sobrepuso a su epifanía porque no podía ignorar el hecho de que Harry  _no_ había regresado a su estado masculino. ¿Ahora qué demonios era lo que había fallado?

—Potter —murmuró con la boca seca, todavía jadeando—. Oh, Potter. —No se atrevió a hacer notar lo evidente.

Pero Harry, chico listo, pareció entender. También con la respiración entrecortada y con un hermosísimo sonrojo cubriéndole la cara, Harry elevó un poco la cabeza para observar su cuerpo desnudo.

—Mierda —fue lo que dijo antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada—. No resultó. Otra vez.

Pero Draco no lo notó muy infeliz ante el hecho. Y no, no era un iluso: estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba viendo. Harry parecía contento. Incluso estaba sonriendo satisfecho, el muy estúpido.

—Dios, eso fue… —susurró Harry y se estiró obscenamente sobre la cama de Draco—. En fin. Supongo que tendría que estar preocupado o algo, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansado para eso —añadió con voz tranquila.

Draco supuso que era la kawa-kawa la que estaba evitando que Harry entrara en pánico. Bueno. Al menos había servido de algo dársela a beber.

—Tal vez necesitas dormir —le dijo Draco, intentando infundir ánimo—. Quizá mañana al despertar ya estés de nuevo en tu cuerpo. Muchos hechizos funcionan así.

Harry miró hacia Draco, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le dijo:

—¿Crees que si lo hacemos otra vez incrementemos la posibilidad de que funcione? Ya sabes. Así nada más como para asegurarnos. ¿Qué dices?

Algo revoloteó en el pecho de Draco. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.  _Harry quería hacerlo otra vez._

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Él todavía no estaba listo para un segundo round, pero sabía que con las chicas eso no importaba. Draco se le echó encima. Llevo su mano hacia la entrepierna de Harry y de nuevo sumergió un par de dedos dentro. La humedad propia de Harry, mezclada con la esencia que él mismo acababa de dejar hacia unos momentos ahí, lo volvió loco. Besó a Harry con ardor mientras lo acariciaba. No era un completo ignorante sobre lo que les gustaba a las mujeres. Sabía (porque sus amigas le contaban) cuáles eran las cosas que las volvían locas en la cama.

Harry reaccionó hermosamente. Se arqueó hacia la mano de Draco y gimió largo y ronco. Sus manos atraparon la cabeza de Draco y aferraron fuertemente su cabello, respondiendo a sus besos con furia. Pronto estuvo experimentando un orgasmo por segunda vez, ahora con la sola ayuda de los dedos de Draco. Éste lo sintió estremecerse, la piel erizándosele, su interior caliente apretándose contra sus dedos. Lo escuchó gemir y pronto tuvo de nuevo a un Harry desfalleciente pero todavía más feliz debajo de él.

—¡Santo dios! —masculló Harry con voz agotada, todavía retorciéndose contra los dedos de Draco. Éste ya sentía su erección renovándose y estaba ardiendo de ganas de repetir la experiencia de estar dentro de Harry en cuanto fuera posible—. ¡SANTO DIOS! —insistió Harry en voz más alta y Draco se rió.

—Sí, esa es una de las grandes ventajas de tu nuevo cuerpo —le dijo entre risitas—. Harry Potter, te presento al señor Multiorgasmo, gran benefactor del sexo femenino.

Harry se rió y se cubrió la cara con las manos, lo cual era una lástima porque Draco estaba fascinado admirando lo hermoso que se veía. Harry tenía los labios rojos e hinchados de haber sido besado, ni hablar de aquel primoroso sonrojo que le cubría mejillas, orejas y cuello. Afortunadamente no permaneció mucho tiempo así; pronto se quitó las manos de la cara y miró hacia Draco. Tenía algo más que la palabra gratitud brillando en sus ojos.

—De nada —dijo Draco burlesco.

Harry meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Bueno —jadeó—, al menos me quedará esa capacidad multiorgásmica si es que acaso no puedo revertir la maldición, ¿no?

Su comentario aparentaba ser una broma, pero Draco sabía que no lo era. Éste escuchó el temblor y la incertidumbre en su voz. Harry estaba asustado. Se estaba dando por vencido y casi dando por hecho que no podría volver a su estado normal. Draco sintió un tirón en el estómago.

—Encontraremos un modo, Potter. No desfallezcas en el camino.

—Si tú sigues haciéndome estas…  _cosas,_ no te garantizo que no desfallezca pero será de puro agotamiento. ¡Qué día!

Draco sonrió.

—De cualquier forma, si no puedes regresar a tu imbecilidad habitual, yo me ofrezco a adoptarte. Si la Granger y el Weasley no te quieren con falda, yo seré tu nuevo mejor amigo.

Draco notó una leve alarma en el fondo de su mente indicándole que tal vez estaba hablando de más (todavía los efectos de la poción de kawa-kawa recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo como el más potente alcohol), pero la ignoró. Su prioridad en ese momento era hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor, costara lo que costara. Quería asegurarle que si acaso no conseguía revertir aquello, él… Diablos, él no lo abandonaría. Jamás.

Harry lo estaba mirando con intensidad.

—¿Sólo mi mejor amigo? —preguntó Harry juguetonamente—. ¿No puedes ser algo más?

—Ustedes las féminas son insaciables —masculló Draco, acomodándose junto a Harry de modo que sus costados quedaron pegados. La piel húmeda y suave de Harry se sentía extraordinariamente bien—. ¿Qué más podrías pedirle a la vida que tener mi amistad incondicional? Recuerda que se dice que el mejor amigo de una mujer es un gay.

Harry meneó la cabeza otra vez.

—Nah, yo te quiero para algo más que sólo amigo —dijo en un tono totalmente casual.

—¿Disculpa? —jadeó Draco, sintiendo que algo explotaba y se expandía en su interior. Si Harry estaba agotado por la actividad física (y sexual) del día, era muy probable que también estuviera hablando bajo los efectos de la poción y eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

Harry sonrió. Dios mío, era tan hermoso que a Draco le dolía el alma.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Harry de pronto, incorporándose un poco, su lindo cabello negro cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros—. ¿No te repugnó haberte acostado conmigo, ¿cierto?

—En absoluto —confesó Draco. También estaba tan cansado que no tenía ánimos para pelear contra la poción, así que se estaba dejando llevar en contra de cualquier buen juicio—. Al contrario, Harry, fue… Esto que hicimos juntos es de lo mejor que he vivido.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Muy bien. Entonces, podemos hacer un trato. Sé que tu padre no te ha dejado en paz desde que saliste del armario porque insiste en que tengas herederos, ¿no? Bueno, podríamos casarnos y yo podría darte uno.

Draco soltó una risotada que fue más de nervios que de nada.

—¡No digas estupideces! Aun si no pudieras regresar a ser hombre, no te casarías ni te pondrías a tener hijos. ¿O sí? Y menos conmigo.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo todavía más grande, si cabía.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Sería una situación de ganancias para todos! Tu padre te dejará en paz, él estará feliz siendo abuelo (aunque si podemos decirle que no soy el Harry Potter de antes, creo que será mejor para él y no tratará de matarme), ambos tendremos una familia y yo…

Se interrumpió. Draco llevó una mano hasta su mejilla. Dios, estaba embrujado escuchándolo hablar aquellas tonterías. Sabía bien que no se llevarían a cabo, pero aun así resultaba fascinante.

—¿Y tú? —presionó.

—Y yo tendré a mi lado al gay más guapo, interesante y seductor del planeta. Todo mío. Y lo mejor es que me hace el amor de un modo espectacular.

Eso hizo que algo dentro de Draco realmente estallara en pedazos. Era una sensación curiosa: dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Difícil de soportar. Draco sintió ganas de desaparecerse, de salir corriendo. Decir que tenía miedo era poco: estaba aterrorizado.

—No hablas en serio —jadeó.

Harry lo miró con exasperación.

—¿No me crees? Bien. Tengamos un momento de confesiones, ¿de acuerdo? Yo confieso que me encantas, Draco —dijo Harry, usando su nombre de pila por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Desde que me convertí en esto y tú me permitiste conocerte, descubrí que sencillamente  _me encantas_. Y si voy a quedarme como mujer, no pienses ni por un segundo que voy a perderme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

Okay, eso ya era demasiado. Draco soltó a Harry y se alejó de él. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, clavando la mirada en el techo de la habitación. Sabía que tarde o temprano Harry volvería a ser hombre y, ¿dónde quedaría todo eso? Serían palabras que sólo se llevaría el viento. Era idiota de su parte estar escuchando.

A su lado, Harry se había quedado en silencio y expectante.

—¿Es mi turno para confesar algo? —dijo Draco de pronto porque el silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado tenso y no podía soportarlo. Buscó en su mente algo indefenso qué decir—. Bien, aquí va mi confesión. En realidad no hablo maorí. Sí sé muchos otros idiomas, ¿pero maorí? —Bufó—. Para leerlo uso un encantamiento traductor tremendamente efectivo y difícil que sólo conocemos los Malfoy.

Funcionó para romper el hielo. A su lado, Harry soltó la risa.

—¡Tramposo! Debí haber imaginado algo así. ¿Me lo enseñarías?

—No. Sólo pertenece a los Malfoy, ¿no escuchaste?

—¿Y si me caso contigo?

Draco giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry a la cara.

—Potter, deja de decir eso. Ambos sabemos que no harás tal cosa. Para ti, yo y mi familia somos escoria.

—No es verdad —dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse. Se incorporó más y encaró a Draco—. Tu madre y tú me salvaron la vida varias veces. Y ahora, en medio de este escollo al otro lado del mundo, eres tú quien está acompañándome y ayudándome. Les debo mucho. Te debo mucho.

Draco estaba atónito.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que si la intención de la poza al maldecirte era volverte un ser humano más íntegro y humilde, creo que funcionó.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Sí, no tienes idea. Ahora veo claras tantas cosas que antes no.

Draco también se sentó y se acercó a él. Le tocó levemente la espalda. Ya no se atrevía a ir más allá.

—En serio, Potter, no deberías perder la esperanza. Eres el jodido héroe de Inglaterra. Estoy seguro de que al regresar, el Ministerio removerá cielo, mar y tierra para regresarte a lo que solías ser. Todos te ayudarán. Y yo tendré que hacerme a un lado sólo a observar. Regresaré a mi habitual hoyo en el suelo desde donde te he mirado y deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Harry giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Demonios, ¿qué era lo que acaba de soltar?

—¿Qué? —repitió para ganar tiempo.

—¿Me has… deseado durante mucho tiempo? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Desde que era hombre? Entonces, ¿no es sólo porque soy bonita como mujer?

Okay, eso ya había sido demasiado. Esa situación era un peligro latente. Tenía que huir, terminar con eso. Draco hizo el amago de querer levantarse de la cama, pero Harry lo tomó del brazo y no lo dejó. Draco lo miró, suplicándole con los ojos que le permitiera marcharse. Harry, maldita su costumbre de llevarle la contra en todo, lo que hizo fue moverse hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas encima de Draco, sus pechos tocándose, su entrepierna húmeda y caliente justo encima de su miembro. Draco jadeó, sobrepasado, y cerró los ojos.

Entonces, Harry estaba besándolo. En silencio, con pasión. Besando a Draco como todo que solía hacer el desgraciado: firmemente, sabiendo lo que quería, deseando obtener un resultado y sin detenerse hasta lograrlo. Rotundo, sin miedo. Con agallas y descaro.

Lo hizo durante un largo rato. Eso, más el contacto de sus cuerpos, provocó que la erección de Draco (la cual había amainado desde que habían comenzado a charlar) volviera a la vida, lista para el segundo asalto. Harry tuvo que sentir cómo el miembro de Draco se endurecía de nuevo. Pronto, aparte de besarlo, también se estaba frotando impúdicamente contra él pero sin permitirle colarse dentro de su cuerpo. Draco comenzó a gemir dentro del beso.

Harry separó su boca de la de él y susurró:

—¿Me dejarías…? ¿Me dejas…? Quiero intentarlo. Nunca antes… lo he…

—Harry, en serio tenemos que hacer algo para mejorar tu elocuencia —se escuchó decir Draco en medio de las brumas que invadían su mente en ese momento—. No entiendo qué…

Pero no necesitó continuar preguntando y Harry no necesitó seguir diciendo. Éste se movió hacia atrás hasta quedar en cuclillas en medio de las piernas de Draco con los ojos fijos en su erección.

—Por todos los magos —fue lo que éste alcanzó a decir antes de que la preciosa boca de Harry Potter devorara por completo su miembro y él, válgale el cliché, viera todas las estrellas del firmamento.


	6. Lo que comienza mal, termina peor

**Capítulo 6**

**Lo que comienza mal, termina peor**

Draco despertó tempranísimo al día siguiente, sobresaltado a pesar de que sabía que ese día era sábado. Se relajó de inmediato y pensó en dormir un poco más, regocijándose en el hecho de que no tenía que ir a la Academia. Recordó que había faltado a clases todo el día anterior y frunció el ceño. Aunque no podía ni debía quejarse. No después de…

Se incorporó de golpe al recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Se giró bruscamente sobre la cama para cerciorarse de que no hubiera sido un sueño. No. No lo había sido. Ahí, junto a él, profundamente dormido y todavía como mujer, estaba Harry Potter.

Draco se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando se vio tentado a gritar. ¡Santo Dios! Repentinamente, como viendo una película, recordó lo que había sucedido entre los dos durante el día, y sobre todo, durante la noche. Habían tenido sexo como locos. Varias veces. La posición del misionero primero, los dedos de Draco después. Luego, Harry le había hecho una mamada y Draco le había correspondido el favor. Se habían levantado a beber agua y a picar un poco de fruta a la cocina y, de regreso a la cama, habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Recordó la imagen de Harry encima de él, todo sonrojado y con el pelo suelto y revuelto mientras dirigía el ritmo, la velocidad y la profundidad de las estocadas de Draco y una erección hizo acto de presencia de inmediato.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor, Draco creía, era todo lo que le había confesado a Harry. E incluso era todavía más horrible era lo que Harry le había dicho a él.

Temblando de miedo y frío, Draco se levantó de la cama. Le dolía todo. Si no se hubiese sentido tan mal anímicamente, seguro estaría estirándose como gato y gozando de aquellos placenteros dolores musculares que quedan después de sesiones maratónicas de sexo. Pensó en meterse a la ducha pero creyó que el ruido podría despertar a Harry y él todavía no quería eso. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar antes de enfrentarse a él. Al "él" que todavía continuaba siendo ella, a pesar de que al terminar su último encuentro sexual de la madrugada, se habían dormido con la leve esperanza de que al despertar, Harry hubiese vuelto a ser hombre.

De pie junto a la cama, Draco observó a Harry. Pues no, todo había fallado y éste continuaba poseyendo rasgos femeninos, cabello largo y, aunque Draco no podía cerciorarse porque estaba cubierto con las mantas, cuerpo de mujer seguramente también. Pero qué mujer. Harry era tan bonita que quitaba el aliento. Pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Harry era hombre en esencia y necesitaba regresar a su cuerpo normal como cualquier trotamundos que, por mucho que disfrute el viaje, anhela regresar al hogar.

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. No sabía qué podrían hacer ahora; había agotado todas sus ideas. De una cosa sí estaba seguro: no había mejor manera de cumplir con la contramaldición como ellos lo habían hecho. Por lo tanto, algo estaba mal con ella, con las palabras que el anciano maorí les había dicho a Harry y a su amiga. Ahora sólo restaba buscar ayuda en otro lado, con otras personas. Con los sanadores en San Mungo, tal vez. En la Academia, el Ministerio, los VIP. Estarían encantados de ayudar al héroe, a Draco no le cabía duda.

Desistiendo entonces de la ducha, Draco se colocó unas pijamas —tratando de ignorar el hecho de que  _apestaba a sexo_ y, que todos sus antepasados lo perdonaran, pero Draco amaba ese olor y más porque era el suyo mezclado con el de Harry— y salió del cuarto. Caminó descalzo a pesar del frío y se dirigió a la cocineta. Sacó su varita para calentar agua sin tener que hacer uso de los ruidosos aparatos muggles y se preparó té. Con la taza humeante en la mano, se sentó a la mesa a pensar.

Ahí, como testigos reveladores del desastre ocurrido la noche anterior, estaban las dos botellas de la poción de kawa-kawa.

Draco colocó su taza en la mesa y tomó una de las botellitas. Le dio vueltas en su mano mientras analizaba lo tonto que había sido el día anterior. ¿Qué mierda se había posesionado de él para haber llegado a tanto? No era posible el lío en el que se había metido.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —se reprendió Draco a él mismo al recordar que le había dicho a Harry que estaba loco por él desde hacía años. Harry, por su parte, le había confesado a Draco que le encantaba. Incluso habían llegado a hablar  _en serio_ de buscar la bendición de Lucius y comenzar a salir si es que acaso Harry no podía recuperar su cuerpo masculino y se quedaba para siempre convertido en mujer.

Pero qué par de soberanos idiotas. Draco se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa. Las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Nada nunca era fácil para él. Ahora, aparte de la gran vergüenza que sentía por haberle expuesto el alma a Harry Potter, estaba el futuro. No era en absoluto prometedor.

Draco levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos y pensó.

Así como Draco veía las cosas, existían sólo dos caminos y, como siempre, ninguno dependía de él. Todo dependía de si Harry podía recuperar su cuerpo o no.

Si recuperaba su cuerpo y conseguía ser hombre de nuevo, todo lo sucedido entre ellos sería historia. Así de simple. Harry Potter  _no_ era homosexual. Jamás andaría con Draco si conseguía regresar a ser él. Volvería a la vida de libertinaje sexual que había estado llevando y, si no, sería porque aprendió la lección que la poza encantada había tratado de enseñarle. Pero, de cualquier forma, eso no quería decir que de repente se volvería gay. Lo que iba a suceder era que Harry se avergonzaría hasta la médula de todo lo que había vivido junto a Draco y seguramente no le volvería a dirigir la palabra jamás.

Pero para Draco las cosas ya no serían lo que habían sido, oh no. Porque ahora Harry  _sabía_. Sabía cada secreto de Draco. Sabía lo que Draco sentía por él y ahora, cuando se encontraran cara a cara en el mundo mágico, Harry lo miraría todavía con más desprecio y resentimiento que antes. Con escarnio porque conocía el efecto que tenía en Draco. Se lo contaría a todo el mundo, se reiría de él junto con Granger y Weasley. Draco no podía imaginar cómo iba a soportarlo.

Ahora, lo otro que podía suceder era que  _de verdad_ Harry no consiguiera recuperar su cuerpo normal y se quedara para siempre como mujer. Draco no era muy partidario de este escenario porque estaba convencido de que, de un modo o de otro, Harry iba a triunfar. Siempre lo hacía. Era un campeón, el cabrón. Suspiró y sonrió al recordar cómo Harry le había hecho la mejor mamada de su vida sin tener la más mínima experiencia, pero entonces se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza. Concentración. Tenía que meditar.

A ver, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí. Estaba pensando en lo que pasaría entre Harry y él en la muy remota posibilidad de que el primero continuara siendo mujer. La noche anterior le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones a Draco que, de ser así, quería continuar a su lado. Como amigos, como amantes. Incluso bromearon con casarse y tener hijos.

Draco se rascó la cabeza. Okay, no era el sueño de su vida pasar el resto de ella al lado de un Harry-mujer, pero  _era_ Harry. No podía decirle que no a eso. Él quería a Harry en el envase que fuera, maldita sea. Pero si Harry se quedaba como mujer, Draco podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo sería todo. En primer lugar y porque siempre había sido el objetivo favorito de la Prensa y de toda la sociedad mágica a la hora de señalar, seguramente Draco sería el culpable.

El culpable de que Harry Potter, el héroe macho, fornido y varonil con quien todas las brujas querían follar, ahora fuese una mujer.

Lo culparían, no le cabía duda. Todo el mundo se le echaría encima. Los amigos de Potter, Dios, Draco ya podía oírlos y verlos. Lo acusarían de todo: de haberle dado una poción, de haberlo hechizado, de tenerlo falsamente enamorado. En el menor de los casos, le echarían bronca porque él había sido quien había empujado a Harry a la poza maldita, en primer lugar. Y eso sí era verdad. Incluso cabía la muy, muy grande posibilidad de que, con el pasar del tiempo, el mismo Harry se volviera contra Draco, acusándolo de haber arruinado su sexualidad, su vida y su todo. Draco se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

La vida con Harry como mujer no podía ser. De alguna manera u otra, tarde o temprano, aquel sueño estúpido e idílico se acabaría. Y sería peor para Draco porque cada segundo que pasaba con Harry se sentía más y más enamorado.

Dolería más y Draco no podía permitírselo. Era suficiente con lo que dolía ya.

En conclusión: de ninguna de las dos maneras iba a funcionar. Si Harry seguía como mujer, todo sería un infierno para ambos. Si regresaba a ser hombre, todo sería un infierno... pero sólo para Draco.

Y el punto ahí era que Draco estaba plenamente convencido de que no había modo alguno de que Harry se quedase como mujer para siempre. No lo había. Tenía que existir una manera de revertir esa maldición; y si Harry, sus amigos o sus superiores en la Academia de Sanadores eran lo bastante lerdos para no descubrirla, Draco se encargaría de ayudar discretamente. Podría investigar y de algún modo, hacerle llegar la información.

Saber que no tenían futuro juntos y su deseo oculto de volver a ver a Harry como hombre, fue en conjunto lo que decidió a Draco a actuar de inmediato. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin ayudarlo.

Además, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado. Ante él se abría la posibilidad de pasar un largo fin de semana sin otra actividad que rememorar una y otra vez la noche vivida con Harry, y pensar en lo que hubiese podido ser entre ellos si el otro también fuera gay. Draco sabía que ni siquiera su proyecto con la poción de kawa-kawa sería lo bastante atrayente como para ayudar a mantener su mente alejada de esos pensamientos. Así que, lo mejor sería trabajar afuera, ayudar a Harry a terminar con eso y volver a su rutina. De hecho, pensándolo bien, podía empezar en ese mismo momento. Salir a la biblioteca mientras Harry dormía en su apartamento.

Oh, las ironías de las que era víctima. Ayudar a Harry a volver a ser hombre a sabiendas de que así lo perdería para siempre. La historia de su vida.

Draco resopló e ignoró el hecho de que las manos le sudaban cuando cogió su taza y finalmente se bebió su té de un tirón. Se puso de pie y transformó sus pijamas en ropa muggle. En silencio, entró al cuarto a buscar unos zapatos y una chaqueta, miró por última vez a un dormido Harry Potter sobre su cama y se dirigió a su puerta. Escondió la varita entre la ropa y salió de su apartamento con rumbo a la parada del autobús que lo llevaría a  _The Redwoods_  donde se escondían la Academia y su biblioteca.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, Draco se sentía frustrado al grado máximo: moría de hambre, de ganas de ducharse y, para colmo, no había encontrado absolutamente nada acerca de las maldiciones de las pozas en ningún libro o manuscrito.

La bibliotecaria, seguramente harta porque Draco le había pedido ocho mil libros diferentes durante aquellas dos o tres horas, terminó preguntándole qué era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Draco se lo dijo y ella, arqueando una ceja, le reveló que esa información mágica rara vez se encontraba por escrito. Que era conocimiento ancestral que pasaba de manera oral entre generaciones, que si alguien sabía algo tal vez sería…

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos. El anciano más anciano de la aldea —la interrumpió Draco—. Ya nos habían dicho. Pero resulta que mis amigos ya le preguntaron y él les dio la contramaldición errada.

La bibliotecaria, una joven bruja maorí, se rió de Draco.

—Su razón debió haber tenido. Si el Venerable Anaru les dio, en apariencia, una información equivocada, quizá es porque hay que regresar con él a preguntar de nuevo. O a preguntar de otra manera. Pero sí te aseguro: el Gran Anaru nunca desacierta.

Draco se quedó pensando en eso y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, de que Harry y él habían sido muy estúpidos al no pensar en regresar con aquel anciano a preguntarle otra vez.

Tal vez valía la pena tratar.

Viendo que todavía contaba con tiempo (esperaba que Harry todavía estuviese dormido o se hubiese despertado y largado –lo cual le dolería, pero seguramente sería lo mejor), salió de la biblioteca dispuesto a ir a buscar a ese tal Anaru y exigirle cuentas claras respecto a la poza y sus maldiciones endiabladas. Caminó a toda prisa por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque: la aldea mágica, al igual que la Academia, estaba oculta ahí mismo en  _The Redwoods._ No demoraría nada en llegar.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos y supo, por la luz que entraba por la ventana y por la ventana misma, que ya era tardísimo (probablemente pasaba del mediodía) y que esa no era su habitación. Asustado, se sentó tan intempestivamente que se mareó; se inclinó hacia delante y el cabello largo le cayó sobre los hombros y la cara. ¿Cabello largo? Oh, cierto. Todo lo golpeó en un instante: los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en los dos últimos días y la aparente realidad de que, a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho Draco Malfoy y él, no habían podido revertir su estado físico.

Para asegurarse, se colocó las gafas que Draco había dejado en la mesita del lado, se quitó la manta y observó su desnudez. Sí, ahí estaba. Todo femenino. Lo que significaba que  _incluso eso_ que había hecho con Draco había fallado y continuaba bajo los efectos de aquella endiablada maldición. Suspiró con fastidio. Bueno. Era obvio que aquel anciano maorí había estado equivocado. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que regresar al Reino Unido a buscar ayuda profesional.

Miró a su alrededor. Draco no estaba a la vista. Sin embargo, Harry escuchó la ducha y supuso que él estaría usándola. No pudo evitar sonreír con calidez y un escalofrío recorrió su piel al recordar lo bien que se había sentido todo lo que habían hecho juntos; lo adorable que era Draco cuando no se reprimía y era él mismo, y lo mucho que le gustaba a Harry.

¿No podrían volver a hacerlo ahora que Draco saliera de ducharse? Tal vez si Harry se quedaba ahí desnudo y tentador, Draco saldría, lo vería y sugeriría una repetición. Después de todo, Harry sabía que Draco estaba loco por él. Loco por Harry con cuerpo de mujer o de hombre, eso no le importaba. O al menos, eso era lo que le había dicho durante  _toda_ la noche. ¿No era Harry un jodido afortunado por poder tener a alguien como Draco? Por supuesto que sí.

Feliz, se dejó caer sobre la cama, se estiró cuan largo era y gimió de contento. Se sentía extrañamente relajado a pesar de no haber conseguido el objetivo por el que el día anterior habría matado sin remordimiento: regresar a su cuerpo habitual.

Y es que, si se diera tal solución, Harry veía un gran problema. Durante la noche, mientras Draco y él tenían sexo por segunda ocasión, a Harry lo había asaltado una duda: ¿qué pasaría con lo que sentía una vez que recuperara su cuerpo masculino? ¿Iba a dejar de sentirse atraído por Draco? ¿Iba a dejar de caerle bien? ¿Sus gustos volverían a ser los de antaño o ahora batearía para ambos equipos? No tenía idea, y la incertidumbre le molestaba. Y le molestaba más porque  _le gustaba_ eso que sentía por Draco _._

Le gustaba y lo hacía feliz ser correspondido. Y no quería dejar de sentirlo, pero tampoco quería quedarse como mujer. ¡Vaya dilema!

La ducha enmudeció y un minuto después Draco y una cortina de vapor salieron por la puerta del baño. Draco iba desnudo y mojado, mostrando su grandioso cuerpo sin ningún pudor y con el cabello alborotado y oscurecido por el agua. Harry abrió mucho los ojos y lo observó de arriba abajo, apreciando lo hermoso que era y sintiéndose inmensamente privilegiado de ser él a quien Draco Malfoy quería a su lado. Bajo la luz del día y con gotitas de agua perlando cada centímetro de su pálida piel, parecía un verdadero dios griego. Harry pasó saliva y le sonrió.

Se congeló porque Draco no le regresó la sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —fue lo que Draco le dijo en el mismo tono gélido que, hasta un día antes, siempre había empleado con él—. Ponte tu ropa y lárgate —agregó antes de tomar su varita para aplicarse un  _tergeo_ que le secó el cuerpo, todo mientras le daba la espalda a Harry y no lo veía a los ojos.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos pero enseguida lo comprendió: era sólo una broma. Tenía que ser una broma bastante pesada marca Malfoy. Resopló de risa aunque no se sentía muy divertido. Se incorporó de nuevo en la cama hasta quedar sentado sobre ella.

—Muy buena, Malfoy. Casi me la creo. Oye, ¿has visto? Todavía continúo siendo mujer.

Con unos calzoncillos en mano, Draco se giró hacia él y soltó una risotada llena de burla que le puso a Harry los vellos en punta.

—Lo veo, Potter —dijo mientras comenzaba a colocarse su ropa interior—. Oh, pobre de ti, me temo que esto es irreversible. Esa poza sí que te dio duro. Y a propósito de darte duro, ¿qué tal anoche? ¿Te di lo suficientemente duro a ti?

Harry frunció el ceño, comenzando a enojarse. Era cierto que lo que Draco y él habían hecho podía clasificarse como deporte extremo por lo rudo e intenso que había sido, pero… Puesto así con esas palabras, sonaba horrible y vulgar. Draco no era así. No hablaba así.

—Malfoy, eso es… Olvídalo. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

Draco lo miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa muy amplia en la cara. No dejaba de caminar por toda la habitación mientras sacaba ropa y elegía qué ponerse.

—Absolutamente nada. Estoy feliz, simplemente. Gozando de la distinción de ser el único hombre en todo el planeta que puede presumir que se ha follado a Harry Potter.

Harry se cubrió el cuerpo con la manta en un acto reflejo. No le gustaba para nada la manera en que Draco estaba expresándose de lo suyo. No comprendía dónde había quedado el hombre fascinante, sofisticado y atento que había aprendido a apreciar durante el día anterior.

—Mira, Malfoy… no sé que pasa contigo. No me gusta cómo… En fin, no importa. Creo que me vestiré e iré a… mi cuarto. Y si después quieres, podríamos almorzar juntos. —Se miró hacia abajo. Estaba realmente pringoso y oloroso. Tal vez no le haría mal ducharse antes de ponerse su ropa—. Aunque antes de irme me gustaría limpiarme un poco. ¿Podrías permitirme tu baño para…?

—No, no, no, ni lo pienses —lo interrumpió Draco—. No te quiero ensuciando ninguna otra parte más de este apartamento. Lárgate así.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Harry. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Y no quería creerlo porque, joder, eso estaba lastimándolo.

—Ya me oíste. Vete, tengo cosas qué hacer.

De acuerdo, eso ya era el colmo. Nada de lo que Draco estaba diciendo era broma; Harry era consciente de que estaba hablando terroríficamente en serio. Pero aun así le costaba creerlo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Draco? ¿Sería que se ponía de semejante mal humor por las mañanas o era que ya no quería nada con Harry? ¿Se había arrepentido de lo que habían hecho? Harry no tenía idea.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que…? —Se interrumpió. No se atrevió a formular la pregunta. Se sentía sumamente humillado, pero intentaría conservar un poco de dignidad. No iba a rogar por una explicación—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Se levantó con la sábana enredada en el cuerpo. Estaba rojo de la rabia y la vergüenza. Anduvo a tropezones por el cuarto tratando de reunir las prendas femeninas que se había quitado el día anterior. Habría usado su varita para convocarlas, pero ésta se encontraba también perdida en algún lado, quizá dentro de un bolsillo de sus jeans. Finalmente, Harry consiguió encontrar todas sus pertenencias y con ellas entre los brazos, se incorporó. Draco, ya vestido completamente, apoyado de espalda contra la puerta y cruzado de brazos, lo observaba socarronamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Una enorme y feroz sonrisa de triunfo.

Fue cuando Harry lo comprendió. Abrazó su ropa y se quedó congelado durante unos segundos, respirando con agitación. No era que Draco hubiese cambiado de opinión o sencillamente no estuviera de humor. Era que Draco lo había usado. Lo había seducido y había tenido sexo con Harry simplemente para llevar a cabo algún tipo de retorcida venganza. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todos los dioses, Harry había sido tan estúpido para creer que Draco Malfoy estaba siendo sincero?

—¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! —le gritó de pronto, arrojando todas sus cosas sobre la cama y dando un paso hacia él—. ¡Me engañaste! Todo este tiempo, todo lo que me dijiste anoche… ¡Todo fueron mentiras! — Draco sonrió más y asintió un poco con la cabeza—. Pe-pero… —tartamudeó Harry, todavía resistiéndose a creerlo—. Los dos tomamos kawa-kawa y tú… tú…

Draco se rió entre dientes.

— _Tú_  tomaste kawa-kawa, Potter. Yo, en cambio… ¿Has oído hablar de los afrodisiacos? Tuve que tomar uno de esos, ya sabes. Porque si no, ni siquiera habría podido darte un beso. Imagina. Tuve que drogarme a mí mismo para poder follar contigo.

Harry había creído que no había manera de sentirse más humillado que un momento antes, pero ahí estaba. Pasó saliva y bajó los ojos. Y pensar que a él… Dios, a él realmente le gustaba Draco.  _Realmente_.

Draco se acercó a él y le buscó la mirada. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara que Harry moría por borrársela a golpes.

—Oh, Potter, no puedo creer que seas  _así_ de ingenuo. ¿De verdad pensaste que me gustabas como para…  _eso?_ Ugh, no. Lo de anoche fue sólo un esfuerzo por la diversión de ver tu cara de estúpido al caer en la cuenta de que has dejado que Draco Malfoy,  _el ex mortífago marica_ , te dé una cucharada de tu propia medicina —escupió con odio—. Dime, ¿qué piensas ahora al recordar que suplicaste por tener mi polla en tu boca?

Harry levantó la cara. Le ardía tanto como su orgullo herido. Sin embargo, elevó el mentón y miró a Draco a los ojos, desafiándolo a continuar. Su varita estaba a un metro apenas, ahí sobre la cama, oculta entre su ropa. Si Draco continuaba insultándolo así…

—Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo, creyendo que yo,  _yo,_ de entre toda la gente, podría haberme fijado en  _ti_  —prosiguió Draco en contra de todo buen juicio. Soltó un bufido despectivo y barrió a Harry con la mirada—. ¿Quisiste chantajearme, no? ¿Te creíste muy listo al amenazarme con acusarme de asesinato? Pues ahí tienes, Potter. La haces, la pagas. No tuve más que tirarte unas migajas de atención para tenerte comiendo de mi mano. Ahora, con los recuerdos que tengo aquí —dijo y se colocó un dedo sobre la sien—. ¿Te das cuenta de quién puede chantajear a quién? ¿Lo que pagarían en Inglaterra por ver a su héroe convertido en chica y en  _semejante_ acción con el marica más despreciado del mundo mágico?

Harry se quedó paralizado, temblando de rabia e incredulidad. El cambio en las tornas había sido tan brusco que no podía asimilarlo. De haber creído que en Draco Malfoy tenía un amigo  _(un amante)_ ahora descubría que sencillamente continuaba siendo su peor enemigo. Pero lo que más le costaba creer era que  _todo había sido falso._ Desde los consejos, la amabilidad, la ayuda, las risas, las charlas, el sexo… Los besos. Todo eso había sido fingido.

Como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando, Draco sonrió más y Harry descubrió con horror que él estaba al borde del llanto. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que salir de ahí. O terminaría matando a Draco. Intentó ignorarlo y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Apenas se había recolocado su ropa interior cuando el otro volvió a abrir la boca.

—Puedo ver en tu cara que ya lo entiendes todo. Dos puntos para Gryffindor. Potter, Potter, Potter. Tan lento como siempre —canturreó Draco, enervando muchísimo más a Harry—. Lento para entender pero rápido para acostarse con el primer hombre que se muestre mínimamente interesado. Tsk, tsk. Siendo hombre gozabas de esa reputación y como mujer no pudiste quedarte atrás, ¿cierto?

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Bramó, abrió la mano y su varita acudió de inmediato al llamado de su amo. Con ella en la diestra, Harry se lanzó contra Draco. Lo azotó duramente contra la puerta, apretándole el cuello con una mano y apuntándole con la otra. Tal vez tenía cuerpo de mujer y mucha menos fuerza física, pero recordaba muy bien cómo pelear. Lo había aprendido desde niño, siempre esquivando y luchando contra Dudley y sus amigos.

—Debería matarte —susurró con furia—. Dejarte sin polla. Pegarte la lengua al paladar.  _Obliviarte_. Veamos cómo les cuentas a todos que follaste conmigo si no tienes voz, memoria o cerebro.

Draco, por toda respuesta, soltó una carcajada. Era como si supiera que en verdad Harry no se atrevería a hacer nada de eso.

—Haz lo que gustes, Potter —dijo cuando terminó de reír. Sus ojos se endurecieron y su expresión era de puro desprecio—. Pero te advierto que ya le he mandado una lechuza a mis amigos contándoles lo que ha pasado y advirtiéndoles que si pierdo la memoria o me pasa cualquier cosa, será por ti. Anda, empeora todo. Hechízame. Pero no quedarás impune, eso te lo juro.

Harry, derrotado, lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Draco se llevó una mano a la garganta. Harry le había apretado tan duro que le había dejado una marca.

—Termina de ponerte tu ropa y lárgate de aquí —masculló Draco tan bajito que Harry apenas sí lo escuchó—. Adiós, Potter. Para la otra, piénsalo bien antes de comportarte como un grandísimo cretino que se cree dueño del mundo.

Salió del cuarto y dejó a Harry a solas. Éste se quedó temblando durante minutos enteros, sólo mirando a la puerta por donde Draco había desaparecido. Creía que iba a ahogarse; los sentimientos eran muchos y lo abrumaban y no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Comenzó a jadear. Las lágrimas acudieron a tropel a sus ojos y se derramaron antes de que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, Draco sacó la varita de su pantalón y retiró las protecciones anti-desaparición que actuaban sobre el apartamento. Esperaba que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado para intentar desaparecerse desde dentro de la habitación y así no tener que verlo a la cara de nuevo.

Suspiró, se apoyó de espalda contra la pared más cercana, cruzó los brazos y clavó la mandíbula en el pecho, aguardando. Escuchó los movimientos de Harry mientras se vestía y, finalmente, un "plop" muy amortiguado que le indicó que Harry se había marchado. Draco se pasó una mano por la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Bien, pues eso era todo. Ahí había acabado. Ahora no había manera de que, cuando Harry volviese a ser hombre, anduviera por ahí desprestigiando a Draco o burlándose de los supuestos sentimientos que éste albergaba por él. Lo había desengañado muy efectivamente.  _Demasiado_ efectivamente. Draco no tenía dudas de que lo había convencido de que no sentía nada por él más que desprecio.

Meneó la cabeza mientras recordaba la escena recién vivida. ¿No se le había pasado la mano? ¿No había sido demasiado cruel?

Diablos, sí. Pero había sido necesario. Había sido necesario para ayudar a Harry y para la tranquilidad de Draco. Además, no era como si Harry fuera a sufrir para toda la vida por creer que Draco lo había burlado. Iba a regresar a su estado normal y, en cuanto lo hiciera, lo olvidaría con facilidad. Todavía peor, Draco podía apostar su herencia a que Harry, cuando finalizara con su maldición, recordaría con asco haberse acostado con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry se apareció directamente en su cuarto del campus sin tener idea si podría hacerlo o no. Antes había creído que existían protecciones anti-desaparición colocadas en todas las instalaciones de la Academia, pero aparentemente había estado equivocado. O quizá sólo permitían que se apareciera el huésped legítimo, quien sabe. Como fuera, lo importante era que ya estaba ahí sin haber tenido que recorrer el engorroso camino en autobús y a pie. Se tambaleó y miró a su alrededor: apenas tenía un poco más de veinticuatro horas de no haber estado ahí, pero se sentía como si hubiera sido toda una vida.

En cierta forma y por más cursi que sonara en su cabeza, era así. El día anterior cuando había dejado esa habitación, iba furioso contra Draco Malfoy, dispuesto a acusarlo de asesinato, a hacer lo que fuera por obligarle a ayudarlo. Y ese día, en cambio…

Seguía furioso, pero por una razón totalmente diferente. Y más allá de la furia, estaban el cariño y el anhelo que jamás pensó experimentar por nadie.

Se odió a él mismo por ser tan melodramático. Además,  _ese_ Draco a quien Harry había aprendido a apreciar no existía en realidad. Nunca había existido. Todo había sido una farsa y Draco, le constaba, era un hijo de puta sin moral. Alimentándose de la energía que le otorgaba el enojo, Harry comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas por su cuarto. Con la varita en ristre, ejecutó encantamientos convocadores por todos lados para reunir sus pertenencias y guardarlas en su baúl. Iba a regresar a Inglaterra en el primer traslador que estuviese disponible.

Alguien golpeó suavemente su puerta y Harry brincó. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad, no quería formarse falsas esperanzas, pero…

Caminó a la puerta y, conteniendo la respiración, la abrió. Su decepción fue mayúscula cuando, en vez de Draco, se encontró con el bonito rostro de Calliope.

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella. Le echó un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de angustia—. Oh, Harry. Veo que sigues convertido en chica. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. ¡Y has estado llorando! Se te nota en la cara. ¿Así de mal está todo?

Harry tragó y se encogió de hombros. Se retiró del dintel de la puerta para permitirle pasar.

—Sí, así de mal está. Creo.

—Pero oye —agregó Calli mientras entraba, intentando sonreír—. Bonita ropa. Tienes mejor gusto para vestirte como mujer que como hombre.

Harry resopló.

—Malfoy me obligó a comprarla. ¿Lo recuerdas, no? El imbécil que me empujó a la poza. Estuvo ayer todo el día ayudándome a cumplir la contramaldición y créeme, no funcionó. Pienso que el anciano estaba equivocado porque estoy segurísimo de que hicimos lo correcto para eliminar la maldición… y nada.

Calli volvió a poner gesto preocupado.

—Harry… Siento mucho haberte dejado solo ayer. Yo no debí…

Harry meneó la cabeza y la interrumpió.

—No te disculpes. Tu reacción ante la revelación de mi horrible manera de ser fue totalmente natural. Eres una chica grandiosa e inteligente; me hubiera extrañado que quisieras continuar siendo mi amiga después de haberte enterado de que soy un hijo de puta con las mujeres.

Calli sonrió de lado y suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos eres listo —dijo entre risitas—. Y perspicaz. Sin embargo, me remordió la conciencia todo el día. Y hoy, al levantarme, en lo único que podía pensar era en ti y en venir a ayudarte.

Harry meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

—No hay modo, estoy segurísimo. Malfoy y yo hicimos  _de todo_  —dijo e hizo una breve pausa mientras recordaba  _todo_ lo que Draco y él habían hecho. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel—. Probamos con miles de cosas y como te dije, nada de nada. Regresaré a Inglaterra a buscar ayuda médica —agregó mientras señalaba hacia su baúl a medio hacer.

Calli lo miró atentamente. Después de unos segundos, frunció el ceño.

—Mmm. ¿Malfoy y tú hicieron de todo? ¿Y por qué accedió a ayudarte? Cuando lo conocí antier, parecía que no le caías muy bien.

Esas palabras fueron como sal en la herida recién infringida. Harry tuvo que darle la espalda para que no viera su expresión.

—No, no le caigo nada bien —dijo y luego soltó una risa amarga—. Creo que accedió a ayudarme para vengarse.

Continuó metiendo cosas en su baúl sin girarse a ver a Calli. Ésta no dijo nada durante un momento.

—Harry, no entiendo. ¿Cómo alguien va a ayudarte para "vengarse"? ¿Qué fue realmente lo que sucedió entre ese chico y tú? ¿Te hizo daño?

La última pregunta fue hecha en un tono agudo y escandalizado, y de nuevo Calli le recordó a Hermione. Una amiga leal dispuesta a sacar la varita y hechizar a quien fuera que se atreviese a molestar a Harry Potter.

—No del modo que te imaginas —respondió Harry todavía sin ver a Calli a la cara. No estaba seguro de poder mantener una expresión neutral que no lo delatara—. Me engañó. Me hizo creer que podíamos ser…  _amigos._ Y todo para levantarnos esta mañana (bueno, más bien ya pasaba del mediodía) y poder reírse de mí echándome en cara que me sigue odiando como siempre. Confesó que todo lo que dijo e hizo ayer fue fingido.

Se atrevió a mirar a Calli de reojo y la encontró con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Para "levantarnos esta mañana"…? —preguntó ella en un susurro y Harry se dio cuenta, alarmado, de qué era lo que acababa de decir—. Harry… ¡¿te acostaste con él?!

Harry se incorporó y le dio la cara. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y asintió, incapaz de mentir ante una pregunta tan directa.

—¡Santo Houdini! —exclamó ella—. Oh, Harry. ¡Ahora entiendo todo! Pero… pero… ¡Qué raro! Hubiera jurado que era gay.

Harry se rió sin humor.

— _Es gay_. Pero lo hizo… Lo hicimos… Para… porque pensamos que podía resultar. Para cumplir con la contramaldición… y eso —tartamudeó Harry.

Calli negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry, no lo creo. No lo hiciste sólo por eso, si no hoy no te sentirías tan herido. Realmente tú querías hacerlo. De algún modo, puedo imaginar, este chico consiguió llegarte al corazón. ¿Cierto?

Harry apretó los labios. No asintió ni dijo que sí, pero Calli pareció descubrir que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Pero ahora sé que todo era falso —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Todo lo que dijo e hizo. Simplemente quería llegar  _así_ de lejos y contar con armas para humillarme.

—Mmm. —Calli hizo un ruidito como si estuviera confirmando algo que había sospechado de antemano—. Ahora entiendo por qué te ves tan mal, Harry. Encima de que no consigues librarte de la maldición, está esto con Malfoy. Lo que no comprendo es cómo pudiste sentirte tan atraído por él si sólo fue un día el que pasaste a su lado.

Harry volvió a soltar una risotada. Se había rendido con su baúl y sus cosas; ya continuaría empacando cuando Calli decidiera dejarlo a solas.

—No fue sólo un día, Calli —le explicó—. Yo conozco a Malfoy desde que tenemos once años. Tenemos  _historia._  Tal vez nunca fue la mejor, pero él y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanos, siempre hemos sido antagonistas. Rivales pero con un montón de cosas en común. Con esta tensión entre nosotros que yo… Que yo tal vez había malinterpretado. Pero bueno, él anoche me dijo que yo le gustaba desde hace años y me la creí. Ahora, en la mañana, se rió en mi cara y dijo que no era verdad. Que me odiaba.

—Y eso realmente te lastima, ¿no?

—Sí —confesó Harry—. Creí que… no sé, creí que de verdad podríamos ser amigos. Si no otra cosa, al menos sí amigos.

—Vaya —exclamó ella—. Lo siento mucho, Harry. En realidad no sé lo que estás pasando porque yo nunca me he enamorado pero…

—¡No estoy enamorado! —la interrumpió Harry a toda prisa.

—Claaaro —dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, como te decía, a mí nunca me ha hecho nadie algo parecido a esto, así que no sé con exactitud cuán grande es tu dolor. Pero creo que es mi deber como amiga ayudarte a que pases el trago amargo. Voy a llevarte a la aldea a almorzar porque estoy segura de que no has probado bocado. Después, te acompañaré a comprar tu boleto para el traslador y luego vamos a ir por todas las demás chicas de la clase para largarnos a un pub de Rotorua a ahogar tus penas en alcohol. Y si encontramos un buen candidato, tú vas a besuquearte con él hasta que tu autoestima esté de nuevo en todo lo alto.

Harry sonrió contra su voluntad.

—Creí que las chicas se ponían pijamas y lloraban mientras comían helado de chocolate.

Calli frunció el ceño y resopló.

—¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso? El helado engorda. En cambio, besuquearte con extraños… ¡Eso sí funciona y hasta quemas calorías! —Sonrió pícara y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry también sonrió. Definitivamente se sentía un poco más repuesto que unos minutos antes. Sacó su varita, se aplicó encantamientos de limpieza sobre su piel y ropa y, suspirando, acompañó a Calli a donde ésta lo quisiera llevar.


	7. Castigo merecido

**Capítulo 7**

**Castigo merecido**

Las cosas no fueron tan mal durante las primeras horas. Calli lo llevó a almorzar a la aldea mágica, a un pequeño pub muy hogareño que a Harry le recordó un poco al Cabeza de Puerco pero más limpio. Charlaron de trivialidades; ella le contó anécdotas y chistes que hicieron a Harry sentirse bien durante un rato. Luego de comer, fueron a la oficina de transportes mágicos dentro de la Academia y Harry compró un boleto para el martes siguiente (así tendría tiempo el lunes para darse de baja de la escuela). Finalmente, buscaron a todas las amigas que Calli tenía en el campus (media docena de chicas, algunas de ellas, asistentes al mismo curso que Harry), quienes, fascinadas ante su cambio de sexo y deseosas de saber todos los detalles relacionados con el asunto, accedieron gustosas a pasar la tarde y la noche con ellos. Bajaron en autobús al centro de Rotorua donde cenaron juntos, se fueron a bailar a un bar, bebieron cócteles y cerveza hasta que todas presentaron diferentes estados de embriaguez y, finalmente, reunidas alrededor de las mesitas del establecimiento, llegaron al tema de conversación que Harry tanto había temido: la canallada que Draco había cometido contra él.

Fue culpa de Calli. Ya con mucho alcohol en su organismo, bastante alegre y suelta de lengua, ella fue quien insistió en sacar el tópico a colación alegando que Harry se sentiría mucho mejor después de hablar de ello. Como si todas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, escucharon atentamente a Harry y le brindaron su comprensión: cualquiera se habría enamorado de un hombre tan guapo y encantador, le dijeron.

—¡Especialmente si es gay! —agregó una de ellas—. Tienen algo que a las mujeres nos encanta, hijosdeputa inalcanzables.

Todas asintieron y Harry trató de aclarar que "enamorado" no era la palabra, pero nadie lo escuchó. Las chicas, ya entradas en calor, comenzaron a despotricar de lo lindo contra los hombres en general (gays o no gays), y, durante un rato, Harry se sintió relajado y hasta divertido. Nunca había estado en medio de tantas mujeres sin pensar en ligarse a ninguna y menos charlando de ese modo tan libre con ellas. No obstante, pronto esa falsa alegría comenzó a decaer y la depresión hizo mella en su ánimo.

Era algo que no cedía de darle vueltas en la cabeza; una idea que no dejaba de atraer su atención. Era la palabrita que habían usado para describir lo que él sentía por Draco.

Amor.

¡Pero no era verdad! Él no estaba enamorado, se encontró de pronto discutiendo en su cabeza mientras a su alrededor en la mesa del bar Calli y sus amigas charlaban y reían a gritos. No podía estar enamorado porque, como bien le había dicho Calli, sólo había pasado  _un puto día_ con Draco.

_Pero qué día,_ se repitió por enésima ocasión. Y qué noche. Se mordió los labios al recordar. Al rebobinar en su mente lo excepcional que había sido esa noche de sexo, lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, lo sensual que había resultado. Jamás, en ninguno de sus encuentros con mujeres, Harry había gozado tanto.

Y todo para que al otro día, nada hubiese sido auténtico. Todo había resultado un engaño. Harry levantó los ojos de su cóctel y miró a las chicas que, felices, departían a su alrededor, ignorantes de que Harry estaba comenzando a consumirse en medio de un dolor que jamás había experimentado antes, una angustia que lo devoraba rápidamente como el fuego devora al leño. Y al ver a Calli y a sus amigas, Harry vio en cada uno de sus rostros a todas las otras chicas que él mismo había engañado alguna vez para llevárselas a la cama. A todas las mujeres a las que les había mentido diciéndoles que las quería o que eran especiales cuando no lo eran en absoluto.

Pensándolo fríamente, Harry había recibido su justo merecido. Ni más ni menos. La venganza no había sido sólo de parte de Draco, sino de todas y cada una de las chicas que habían tenido el infortunio de enamorarse de Harry cuando éste sólo las había requerido para una noche de sexo.

Pasó saliva, se bebió su cóctel de golpe y pidió otro. Finalmente comprendió que se merecía lo que le había pasado. Tenía que admitir que todo ese dolor y vacío en el alma era algo que él mismo había infringido antaño a otras personas de manera soberanamente egoísta, así que… era sólo la Ley del Talión lo que estaba experimentando.

Una cucharada de su propia medicina, había dicho Draco con infinita sabiduría.

* * *

Harry se despertó porque los golpes no dejaban de sonar. Sumados a ellos, alguien comenzó a gritar.

—Potter. ¡Potter! ¡Abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí, puedo escucharte roncar. Necesito explicarte por qué ayer me comporté como… Bueno, ya sabes cómo. También necesito verificar  _algo_. ¡Ábreme!... ¿Por favor? ¡Potter! ¡POTTER!

Harry abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy quien exigía entrada a su cuarto. Se incorporó de golpe y se mareó. Wow. Resaca. Muy dura. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Cerró los ojos, buscó su varita debajo de la almohada y convocó sus anteojos. Ya con ellos puestos, volvió a intentar mirar a su alrededor.

—¡POTTER!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Harry estaba azorado y no era tanto porque Draco Malfoy estuviese ante su puerta berreando que había ido a darle una explicación. Era porque había mujeres por toda su habitación. Por un instante, Harry no comprendió por qué estaba rodeado de chicas. Contó con rapidez: siete u ocho al menos, y Calliope era una de ellas. Estaban todas dormidas, vestidas y aparentemente muy cómodas a pesar de que algunas de ellas habían quedado en los sitios y en las posturas más extrañas. Unas estaban tendidas por el suelo; otra, hecha bolita arriba del único sofá. Las más afortunadas, sobre las camas. Junto a Harry descansaban Calli y otra chica de la cual no recordaba su nombre pero sabía que era su compañera de curso.

Oh, cierto. La borrachera del día anterior. Había finalizado ahí en su habitación, con cerveza para llevar, risas y charlas hasta que todas habían caído exhaustas. Y había sido justo en ese momento, en el que todas se habían dormido, cuando Harry, todavía despierto y solitario, tuvo que reconocer que tal vez sí estaba un poquito enamorado de Draco Malfoy y por eso esa situación con él le dolía y lo desesperaba tanto.

Ahora recordaba haberse quedado dormido abrazando una botella y que, probablemente, había llorado al pensar en lo mucho que de veras le gustaba Draco.

Y hablando de Draco…

—¡POTTER! ¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! ¡Ábreme!

Tambaleándose, Harry se levantó y caminó entre las chicas dormidas intentando no pisar a ninguna. Se armó de valor antes de encarar a Draco. Suspiró, quitó el seguro y abrió.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Draco. Miró a Harry a los ojos durante algunos segundos, luego, pareció beberse su rostro con la mirada y, finalmente, lo observó de arriba abajo. Se veía sonrojado y tenía una expresión curiosa en la cara: mitad satisfacción y mitad nostalgia—. Entonces, era cierto —dijo en voz baja.

Harry lo observó con el ceño fruncido, sin entender de qué hablaba e intentando (tal vez vanamente) demostrarle con el puro poder de su mirada lo mucho que lo despreciaba. Aunque tenía el presentimiento que a esa hora de la mañana y con una resaca de campeonato, no iba a obtener grandes resultados. Igual, se esforzó por mirarlo con enojo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? —dijo con voz ronca. Wow. Tan ronca que parecía ser de nuevo la voz que tenía cuando hombre. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y carraspeó. Se sentía como mierda—. Si lo que traes para mí es una poción antirresaca, eres bienvenido. Si no, ya puedes largarte por donde viniste.

—¿Poción antirresaca? —repitió Draco todavía mirando a Harry con ojos asombrados. Harry no entendía por qué lo veía así. Entonces, Draco echó un vistazo hacia atrás de Harry, hacia su habitación. Reparó en todas las chicas que dormían plácidamente por todos lados y abrió mucho más los ojos. Su rostro se endureció y hasta pareció empalidecer un poco—. Oh, vaya… Ya comprendo qué es lo que ha pasado aquí.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, sí. Anoche me emborraché con unas amigas. ¿Eso es delito en Nueva Zelanda, o qué? Porque si no, puedes irte mucho a la mierda con tus aires de superioridad moral. ¿Algo más que tengas que decirme?

Draco dejó de mirar a las chicas y encaró a Harry. Dio un paso atrás, como si la cercanía con él le afectara demasiado. Por alguna razón parecía realmente impactado. Como si estuviese presenciando un horrible accidente ferroviario, una masacre de cachorritos o algo mucho peor.

—Te traje esto —le dijo a Harry de mala manera mientras le arrojaba el pantalón y la sudadera que Harry había olvidado el día anterior adentro de su bolso de piel—. Y también traía noticias acerca de la contramaldición y una explicación de lo que pasó ayer, pero… —Miró a Harry de arriba abajo con infinita repulsión—. Creo que ya no es necesario. —De nuevo miró hacia las chicas dormidas y resopló—. Eres increíble, Potter. Apenas regresas a ser tú mismo y…  _realmente regresas a ser tú mismo._  Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto? Ahora veo que tuve razón al imaginarme que eras caso perdido.

Diciendo eso, Draco se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por el corredor.

Harry no comprendió nada hasta que abrazó las prendas que Draco acababa de darle y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo. Bajó la vista y lo descubrió. Ya no tenía senos.

Era hombre de nuevo.

* * *

—Creo que lo que Malfoy pensó fue que habías tenido una orgía con todas nosotras. En realidad no lo culpo, conociendo tu historial…

Calli y él estaban devorándose unos emparedados que habían comprado mientras observaban a los lindos y simpáticos kiwis picotear la tierra en busca de alimento. No había sido un mal día hasta ese momento. Después de que Draco se largase como tromba de su cuarto y Harry descubriese que había recuperado su masculinidad, se había puesto a reír como maniaco, despertando a sus amigas quienes, ni tardas ni perezosas, organizaron otra fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento.

Harry se había zafado en cuanto le fue posible. Escapó al baño, se dio una larga ducha, se vistió de nuevo con sus viejas y cómodas ropas de hombre y, finalmente, Calli y él huyeron de la tremenda celebración que ya tenía lugar en el cuarto de Harry y que no sólo incluía a las chicas originales, si no a otra docena de magos y brujas que Harry no conocía ni de lejos.

Aprovecharon aquel domingo fresco y tranquilo para ir a conocer el parque de vida salvaje de Rotorua.

Además, según insistió Calli, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—Sí —dijo Harry mientras comía lentamente su almuerzo—. Yo también creo que Malfoy pensó eso. Como dices, es una conclusión lógica. Me vio de nuevo en mi viejo cuerpo, con resaca y rodeado de chicas. Naturalmente debió haber pensado que volví a ser hombre y lo celebré a lo grande teniendo sexo con todas ellas.

Frunció el ceño. Se sentía molesto y herido de que Draco hubiese pensado lo peor de él, pero al mismo tiempo, sentirse así le resultaba incomprensible. ¿Qué le importaba lo que Draco creyese? Y otra cosa que le resultaba misteriosa era la reacción del otro. Éste había actuado como si le afectara personalmente lo que Harry hiciese o dejase de hacer.

—No lo entiendo —añadió—. Además, ¿para qué molestarse en ir a dejarme mi vieja ropa? Después del modo del que me corrió de su apartamento…

A su lado, Calli suspiró.

—Ay, Harry. Me parece que tu amigo Malfoy oculta más cosas de las que te demuestra.

Harry se giró a verla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Calli se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, mira, yo no lo conozco y me resulta difícil juzgar, pero… ¿Ser gay y acostarse con una chica? ¿Trece años de conocerte y siempre con esa tensión entre ustedes? ¿Molestarse porque cree que regresaste a ser el mujeriego empedernido de siempre? —Miró a Harry a los ojos—. ¿No será que de veras le gustas y sólo te mintió para no salir herido?

Harry abrió la boca listo para negarlo, pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza.  _Eso_ sí sería algo que Draco Malfoy haría para no salir lastimado de una situación. Cerró la boca y suspiró.

—Pudiera ser. Pero ya no tiene caso. Ya soy hombre de nuevo y yo… —Se sonrojó sin razón aparente—. Bueno, yo no soy gay. Lo sabes.

Calli asintió.

—Sí, y creo que justo por eso tu amigo Malfoy hizo lo que hizo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, terminando de comer y admirando la belleza del parque, su vegetación abundante y los curiosos animales.

—¿Y qué sería lo que finalmente acabó con la maldición de la poza? —preguntó Calli de repente.

Harry se rió sin ganas.

—No lo sé, justo eso me he preguntado durante todo el día. No sé si al final sí fue algo de lo que hicimos Malfoy y yo y sólo era cuestión de esperar unas horas. Puede ser, ¿no?

—Puede ser —reconoció Calli y sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Me contarás los detalles de  _eso_  que hiciste con Malfoy _?_

—Jamás —dijo Harry y se rió. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Haber hecho el amor con Draco Malfoy.  _Eso_  era algo que nunca iba a olvidar. Ni siquiera estando seguro de que él no era gay y no tenía por qué sentirse excitado cada vez que pensaba en el asunto.

Se avergonzó al recordar que más temprano, mientras se duchaba, había tenido una tremenda erección al recordar la noche con Draco. Erección que había procedido a ignorar porque, ¿masturbarse con toda esa gente haciendo fiesta en su cuarto y  _pensando_ en Draco? Diablos, no.

—Ni hablar, me la perderé —dijo Calli—. Pero entonces, ¿vas a quedarte en Rotorua o vas a tomar tu traslador de regreso a Europa?

Harry bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Me quedaré a terminar. Prefiero perder el dinero del costo del traslador que el curso completo en la Academia.

—Excelente —dijo Calli y sonrió cálidamente. Le tomó una mano y se la apretó—. Ánimo, Harry. Ninguna decepción es para siempre.

Harry suspiró y decidió olvidarse de Draco. Después de todo, se había atrasado dos días completos en su curso; le esperaba muchísimo trabajo para ponerse al día.

—Calli, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes?

—Oh, cielos, Harry. ¡Es domingo! No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Harry se rió al descubrir que, después de todo, Calli no era totalmente como Hermione. Pero era una gran amiga de verdad. Se avergonzó al recordar que antes de su "castigo", él ni siquiera la veía como a una amiga sino como a una más del montón de mujeres que pensaba llevarse a la cama. Qué estúpido había sido y de cuánto se había perdido.

Haber sido una chica durante tres días no sólo le había otorgado mayor comprensión hacia el género femenino, sino que también le había obsequiado un día increíble en Rotorua al lado de Draco Malfoy. A pesar de lo mal que terminó, aquello era un recuerdo que atesoraría hasta el último de sus días. Como decían sabiamente los muggles: lo bailado nadie  _(nadie, ni siquiera el que bailó contigo)_  te lo quita.

* * *

Regresaron a  _The Redwoods_ en autobús y luego caminaron a través de la aldea de magos.

—¡Harry, Harry! —dijo Calli mientras lo tironeaba de la manga de su suéter—. ¡Mira quién está ahí!

Harry casi se desnuca por girarse a ver. Estaba seguro de que Calli había visto a Draco, porque si no, ¿para qué tanto alboroto? Un sentimiento de expectativa, ilusión y miedo llenaron su ser; las ganas de ver a Draco aunque fuera de lejos lo inundaron intempestivamente como el agua de un monzón cubre en un instante una porción de tierra anteriormente seca. No se había dado cuenta del deseo tan grande que tenía de verlo de nuevo y, quizá, por qué no, aclarar las cosas con él.

Después de todo, Draco le había dicho que quería explicar por qué se había comportado como lo hizo. Harry había hecho el intento de olvidarse de ello sin resultado y de fingir que no le interesaba, pero la verdad era que sí  _deseaba_ saber.

Pero no era Draco a quien Calli le señalaba. Se trataba solamente de un viejo maorí sentado en una pequeña silla de madera. El anciano más anciano de la aldea que les había dado aquella críptica contramaldición que Harry no estaba muy convencido que hubiese sido verdadera.

—Es el Gran Anaru —susurró Calli.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, sintiéndose enormemente decepcionado. Sin embargo, podría aprovechar la ocasión, así que comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo mago maorí—. Creo que ya tengo muchas dudas en mi vida como para quedarme también con esta —fue lo que dijo y Calli asintió.

—Eso fue lo que pensé —dijo ella.

Caminaron hasta que estuvieron frente a frente con aquel mago de piel morena vestido con la ropa tradicional maorí y con un gran colmillo de animal colgando de una oreja a modo de pendiente. El Gran Anaru tenía cada centímetro de su cuerpo tapizado de hermosos y complicados tatuajes; ni siquiera su rostro estaba libre de ellos. Su cabello y barba eran blancos como la nieve y ofrecían un contraste hipnótico y casi mágico. Era longevo con ganas; Harry presentía que era todavía más viejo de lo que Dumbledore había sido.

Anaru estaba con los ojos cerrados y canturreaba una tonada, como meditando. Harry carraspeó para llamar su atención. Entonces, Anaru levantó sus ojos oscuros y vidriosos hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, Gran Anaru —saludó Harry y se inclinó—. He pasado por casualidad por aquí, pero lo he visto y pensé que…

—Ohhhh —lo interrumpió Anaru con un grito. Una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones y comenzó a hablar con un muy mal inglés que a Harry le recordaba muchísimo a Yoda—. ¡Querido y bienaventurado pakeha! ¿Has conseguido recibir castigo merecido? ¡Pronto, pronto! Yo, asombrado. ¿Descubriste el secreto o casualidad fue?

Harry y Calli se quedaron boquiabiertos. Harry la miró y ella sólo se encogió de hombros. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Perdone, venerable Anaru, pero no comprendo…

—Ah, entonces casualidad. Casualidad. Me alegro que tu amigo rubio no dijera a ti el secreto. Yo le rogué que te permitiera descubrir. Feliz estoy de haber confiado en él. Buen chico, parece ser.

Harry abrió más la boca.

—¿Qué?

Anaru lo miró interrogante y continuó:

—Amigo rubio, tuyo. Pakeha de cabello de oro. Vino ayer muy temprano a buscarme. Rogó y rogó por saber la verdad. Ofreció todo tipo de tesoros, por saber. Muy preocupado estaba. Dijo que tú sufrías mucho. Yo expliqué que así debía ser. Castigo merecido. Me causó buena impresión, me gusta gente compasiva y generosa. Le dije que la contramaldición no era verdad. Sólo un juego para que te mantuvieras trabajando. Atento. Ocupado. La verdadera contramaldición no ser palabras que se pueden cantar. Le dije que tú tenías que sufrir lo mismo que habías infringido. El mismo daño y el mismo dolor. Sólo así expiarías culpa y volverías a ser tú mismo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Calli al lado de Harry.

Harry se giró a verla.

—¿Has entendido algo de lo que dijo? —susurró Harry a toda prisa.

Calli asintió.

—¿Tú no?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Podrías explicarme, por favor?

—Pero pakeha ya ser de nuevo él mismo —continuaba hablando Anaru—. Mucha felicidad ver eso. Otros magos suelen pasar años sin conseguir aliviar maldición. Pakeha ha tenido suerte. Y amigo rubio de pakeha, muy preocupado. Me gustó.

—Disculpe, Gran Anaru —dijo Calli—, ¿podría decirnos a qué hora vino ayer el pakeha de cabello rubio?

—Antes de que Sol esté en la cumbre. Le expliqué que pakeha de cabello negro tenía que sufrir decepción similar a las que él ocasionaba. Prometió guardar secreto. ¿Lo cumplió?

Calli soltó una risita. Harry seguía sin entender nada.

—Le aseguro que cumplió cabalmente —dijo Calli con una gran sonrisa. Le hizo una reverencia al anciano—. Agradecemos mucho que haya compartido su sabiduría con nosotros, oh, venerable Anaru. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

El anciano se despidió agitando la mano y sonrió mostrando una dentadura asombrosamente blanca y perfecta. Calli se alejó arrastrando a Harry con ella.

—¡Explícame! —le exigió Harry apenas habían avanzado unos pasos.

—Oh, Harry —dijo ella y se rió más—. ¡Está bien, te explicaré! Parece que el gran Anaru nos engañó con la contramaldición que nos redactó anteayer. Que supuestamente nada tiene que ver. En realidad, dice él, no podía decirte de qué se trataba porque se corre el riesgo de que, al saberlo, no surta el efecto esperado.

—Pero, ¿cuál efecto?

Calli se detuvo a medio sendero. Observó a Harry a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

—Que tenías que sufrir en carne propia el mismo daño que has ocasionado. En tu caso, ¿recuerdas que Anaru te explicó que te habías convertido en mujer porque en tu vida habías tratado mal a otras mujeres? —Harry, avergonzado, asintió—. Bueno, pues se supone que tenías que vivir las mismas penas que tú habías causado. Supongo que… ¿vergüenza al ser rechazado por un chico al que creías que le gustabas? ¿Sentir desprecio y amor no correspondido? ¿Humillación? —se aventuró Calli con voz titubeante y Harry se sonrojó.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Lo mismo que yo provoqué a otras chicas a las cuales engañé?

—Sí —afirmó Calli—. Todo eso que tú sentiste cuando Malfoy te botó de su apartamento ayer. Fue eso, todas esas emociones negativas, lo que revirtió tu condición. Tuviste suerte de que haya sido así de rápido. Bien pudieron pasar años sin que te enamoraras y sufrieras esta decepción.

—Calli… no estoy enamorado, te lo he dicho miles de veces —dijo Harry sin pizca de energía. En realidad ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no hubiera sido verdad en algún momento dado.

—Bueno, una cosa es cierta —afirmó Calli retomando la marcha rumbo al campus de la Academia—. Tuviste una gran decepción por causa de Malfoy y eso era justo lo que necesitabas. ¡Oh, y hablando de Malfoy! ¿Escuchaste todo lo que Anaru dijo de él?

Harry se mordió los labios. Dudaba mucho que Anaru se refiera a otra persona que no fuera Draco al hablar de un "pakeha de cabello de oro".

—Yo… no estoy seguro de haberle entendido nada —masculló, sobre todo porque quería escuchar la versión de Calli acerca de eso.

Calli se rió con ganas.

—Oh, Harry, Harry. Lo que yo entendí fue que tu Malfoy realmente te engañó. Realmente jugó contigo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Eso ya lo sé, no necesito que…

—No, no, déjame terminar —lo interrumpió Calli—. Lo que quiero decir es que te engañó al hacerte creer que no siente nada por ti cuando es obvio que se muere por tus huesitos. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ayer vino con Anaru y se enteró de cuál era la verdadera contramaldición. Luego, regresó contigo y  _te la aplicó._ Porque tu charla con él fue tarde, ¿no? Tú me dijiste que ya pasaba del mediodía y, a esa hora, él ya había venido con Anaru. ¿No lo ves, Harry? ¡Malfoy te ayudó a volver a ser tú mismo al fingir que no estaba interesado en ti, al fingir que te había engañado sólo para tener sexo!

—Oh —fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir.

Impactado, pensó en eso mientras caminaban. Calli, Merlín la bendijera, se había quedado callada como para permitir que Harry pudiera asimilar y analizar las novedades.

Lo que Draco había hecho por él. Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Sería eso lo que había intentado explicarle cuando fue a su cuarto por la mañana? ¿Y entonces todo eso significaba que nada de lo que había pasado entre los dos había sido fingido de su parte? ¿Todo había sido auténtico? ¿Malfoy sí estaba interesado en él? ¿De verdad podría ser cierto?

Merlín bendito. Y pensar que Draco había ido a buscarlo para explicarle y cerciorarse de que la contramaldición hubiese funcionado, y había encontrado a Harry rodeado de todas aquellas chicas; llevándolo a la conclusión errónea de que éste volvía a las andadas como siempre. Lo que debió de haber sentido. De pronto, Harry tuvo la urgencia de buscarlo para aclarar lo que había pasado.

Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

Él no era homosexual.

¿De qué le servía saber lo que Draco realmente sentía? ¿En qué le ayudaría a Draco enterarse de que Harry no había participado en una orgía? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a arreglar al ir a hablar con él? Después de todo, no había futuro para ellos. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, que Draco pensara lo que quisiera. Que lo odiara como siempre. Tal vez y hasta sería más fácil para Draco olvidarse de lo que pasó si creía que Harry Potter era un cretino sin remedio.

—Da igual —dijo Harry finalmente—. Como mujer, podría haber estado con él. Realmente me gustaba. Pero como hombre… no. No creo.

—Pero, Harry… —insistió Calli.

—No soy gay —fue lo que dijo Harry de manera rotunda.

Calli se le quedó mirando incrédulamente, pero no insistió en el tema. Sólo dijo:

—Muy bien. Pero no podrás negar que Malfoy fue todo un caballero al comportarse como un patán.

Harry sonrió. Eso era verdad.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentamente y Harry puso todo su empeño en las clases, los deberes y los exámenes. Pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en su curso académico, no podía dejar de pensar en Draco.

Le daba vueltas al asunto sin parar. Se descubría a él mismo soñando despierto en casi todas las horas de clase, recordando cada detalle de los momentos pasados al lado del otro, cada palabra dicha por él, cada gesto y cada mirada. Hacía memoria y volvía a vivir esos instantes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder distinguir la verdad de la mentira; de poder separar al Draco Malfoy genuino del  _supuestamente_  falso que lo había  _supuestamente_  engañado.

¿Cuánta autenticidad había tras ese Draco seductor y divertido que Harry había creído conocer? La incertidumbre lo obsesionaba con ganas y la necesidad de aclararla pronto lo sobrepasó. Se veía completamente perdido en fantasías donde él iba a buscar a Draco y le exigía respuesta a todas sus dudas; fantasías que finalizaban con un Draco confesándole amor eterno y besándolo con ardor. Entonces, llegando a ese punto, Harry se sonrojaba y regresaba los pies a la tierra. Porque, además, ¿para qué demonios quería saber? ¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas por la paz? Después de todo, como se lo pasaba repitiéndole a Calli y a él mismo cada vez que su mente divagaba: no era gay.

—Así van a nombrar a la película de tu vida —se burló Calli, visiblemente harta de que Harry sacara el tema a colación cada dos por tres—: Harry Potter y la Negación de Ser Gay.

—Jaja, qué simpática eres, mujer —le respondió Harry irónicamente, pero reconociendo internamente que esa situación ya parecía estar arrebatándole la cordura. Era consciente de ello y de que no dejaba de pensar en Draco. De que cada vez que salía de su cuarto y de su aula en la Academia, lo buscaba con la mirada esperanzado de tener al menos un breve vistazo. De que ahora veía a todos los chicos a su alrededor con otros ojos.

Nunca se lo había permitido, concentrado como había vivido en la necesidad de ser lo más masculino posible. Ahora, sin embargo, algo parecía haberse desatado en su interior. Se había dado autorización de mirar a sus compañeros de curso y pensar en ellos en los mismos términos en los que antes sólo pensaba en las chicas: clasificándolos en guapos, en simpáticos, en "con éste si me besuquearía", y con aquel, "hasta haría algo más". Se preguntaba si siempre se había sentido así y sólo lo había estado reprimiendo o si lo vivido con Draco en realidad lo había afectado tanto al grado de volverlo bisexual. Eso sí, por más que mirara y buscara a su alrededor, ningún chico le parecía más atractivo o interesante que Draco.

No dejaba de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo lejos que su mente estaba llegando, pero al menos era un consuelo de que nadie a su alrededor supiera legeremancia.

A Draco, por más que lo había buscado de lejos durante cada uno de esos días, no le había visto ni el pelo, lo cual decepcionaba a Harry de un modo que era difícil de creer, pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas eran mejor así. Sospechaba que Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitarlo, y eso lo lastimaba aunque podía comprenderlo. No obstante, comprender las razones de Draco para no verlo no impedía que la  _añoranza_ estuviera devastándolo.

Añoranza porque Harry echaba de menos a Draco; al Draco Malfoy que había conocido tan libre de máscaras y barreras cuando anduvo con él como mujer. Aquel viernes que estuvieron juntos día y noche, el verdadero carácter de Draco se había descubierto ante sus ojos, y a Harry, le había fascinado. Le había encantado. Ahora, no tenía nada. Era tan cruel como haberle dado a probar el manjar más exquisito del mundo y luego le hubiesen dicho que no podría volver a comerlo jamás porque ya no quedaban más ingredientes en todo el planeta para prepararlo. Mucho menos podía olvidarse de la noche que habían pasado juntos y por cuyo honor, Harry había permanecido ya casi dos semanas en celibato. No le apetecía buscar una chica con quien estar. Lo único que deseaba (secretamente) era poder estar a solas en su cuarto para rememorar  _paso a paso_ todo lo que había hecho con Draco. Para recordar su cuerpo ardiente y sudoroso moviéndose encima del de él.

Por supuesto que no se masturbaba pensando en eso, oh no. Eso habría sido demasiado homo. Si después se metía a la ducha y, por pura y llana casualidad, al enjabonarse cierta parte de su anatomía sucedía que "sentía bonito" y repetía y repetía el movimiento hasta su natural culminación, ya nadie podía culparlo.

Era eso y nada más.

(Además de los días de abstinencia sexual que se iban acumulando.)

Como si todas esas dudas e inquietudes no fueran suficientes, también estaba la siempre inoportuna y latosa conciencia, la cual le remordía a Harry en exceso. Le picaba y molestaba como roca en el zapato, desde que abría los ojos en la mañana hasta que los cerraba antes de dormir.

—Tal vez debería hablar con él. Darle las gracias. Aclarar las cosas. Se lo debo, ¿no? Incluso estaba pensando que debería respetar el trato que hicimos y dejarle el cuarto del campus. Después de todo, gracias a él soy hombre de nuevo. De eso se trataba. ¿O tú qué crees?

Le decía a Calli y ésta sólo lo miraba condescendiente.

—Ay, Harry Potter —decía y suspiraba—. Si vas a hacerlo…  _hazlo_ y deja de divagar _._

Pero Harry no hacía nada de nada. Después de todo, era obvio que Draco no quería ni verlo. ¿Para qué imponerle su presencia no grata?

Exactamente dos semanas después de lo vivido con Draco, Calli fue a buscar a Harry a su cuarto. Éste abrió y se sorprendió de verla ahí con una computadora portátil en una de sus manos y con una taza de té en la otra. Había olvidado que habían quedado de verse para no sabía qué acerca de uno de sus proyectos.

Harry suspiró con fastidio. Vio el reloj: apenas eran las diez de la mañana del  _sábado,_ por Dios.

—Calli, ¿realmente es necesario hacerlo justo ahora?

—Es de vital importancia —dijo ella, empujándolo para colarse a través de la puerta.

—De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.

Calli sonrió feliz. Harry la observó mientras colocaba la portátil sobre la única mesa de la habitación, la conectaba a la energía eléctrica y la encendía. Calli, a diferencia de Harry y de la mayoría de los estudiantes europeos, era de las pocas personas en la Academia que contaba con un artefacto muggle de ésos. Ella alegaba que le resultaba imposible elaborar sus deberes sin su portátil. Harry ya lo había atestiguado. Mientras todos se dedicaban a escribir a mano durante horas y horas, Calli terminaba todos sus ensayos en un dos por tres y luego, simplemente los imprimía con un truco mágico de bastante utilidad.

—Okay, mira —decía ella mientras ingresaba a su usuario y abría el explorador del internet—. Voy a dejarte aquí un par de páginas donde encontré unas listas de plantas que no están clasificadas como mágicas pero que nos pueden servir muchísimo para nuestro proyecto. Podemos incluirlas en la investigación y ganar puntos extras por mezclar la sanación muggle con la mágica. ¿Qué opinas?

Harry se encogió de hombros; no podía dejar de pensar en que no había desayunado y en realidad ni había escuchado lo que Calli acababa de decirle.

—Lo único que quiero —continuó Calli— es que revises las páginas y luego me des tu opinión.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry.

—Pero es  _muy_ importante que lo hagas justo en este momento, ¿lo comprendes? —insistió ella. Se puso de pie, tomó a Harry de los hombros y lo sentó frente a la portátil. Le acercó la taza de té—. Te traje esto. Te ayudará a tranquilizar los nervios. Bébetela mientras miras las páginas web. No demorarás mucho. Y luego, vas y me buscas en el laboratorio número 3. Ahí estaré esperándote para hablar de esto y de cómo incluirlo en el proyecto. Lo harás así, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Sí, sí —respondió éste echándole un vistazo al té. Olía bien.

—¿Me das tu palabra?

Harry levantó los ojos hacia Calli.

—Merlín, Calliope. ¡Eres peor que mi amiga Hermione! Sí, te doy mi palabra. Vete ya si quieres que me ponga a leer en vez de largarme a desayunar.

—Muy bien —dijo ella. Estaba suspicazmente radiante—. Te dejo a solas. Que lo disfrutes.

Dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto. Harry suspiró otra vez. Bueno. Al menos le había llevado un té para calmar los nervios, había dicho ella. Tal vez no era mala idea bebérselo, aunque Harry más bien lo haría para calmar el hambre.

Así lo hizo. Fiel a su palabra, leyó el contenido de la página que Calli le había dejado abierta. Llegó al final mientras le daba traguitos a su bebida y se percató de que había muchísimas otras páginas abiertas en otras pestañas del explorador. Se sintió frustrado.

—¡Oh, no! Espero que Calliope no esté esperando que lea  _todo esto._ ¡Son como veinte páginas más!

Pero la curiosidad le pudo. Le dio clic a otra de las pestañas sólo para cerciorarse si se trataba del mismo tema. Vio el contenido y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡JODER! —gritó y el sonido reverberó en medio del silencio de su cuarto. Casi se echó el té encima. Asustado, dejó la taza en la mesa y le dio clic a otra pestaña, y luego, a otra. Una y otra vez sólo para descubrir que todas las demás páginas abiertas se trataban de lo mismo. Y no era en absoluto de plantas medicinales o nada parecido.

¡Era porno! Calliope había estado viendo pornografía en su portátil y había dejado montones de páginas con videos listos para ser reproducidos. Pero lo peor era que no era porno  _normal,_ oh no.

Era porno gay.

Harry se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían como locos por la pantalla absorbiendo cada detalle, cada foto, cada imagen  _gif_ que ponían ahí. Él jamás había visto porno así. Miró hacia atrás y alrededor de su cuarto. Bueno, estaba a solas. Nadie se daría cuenta si él veía  _un pedacito_ de aquello. Después de todo, ya tenía sus sospechas de que era bisexual por causa de Draco, así que tal vez no le vendría mal  _instruirse_ un poco acerca de lo que dos hombres podían hacer juntos. Además, quería ver lo mismo que Calli había estado viendo para luego poder burlarse con ganas de ella. Así que, ya más auto convencido y tranquilo, le dio clic al botón de reproducir de uno de los videos que era protagonizado por dos hermosos chicos: uno rubio y uno moreno.

No podía imaginarse que al terminar aquello, difícilmente él volvería a ver el mundo con los ojos de antaño.

Tal vez el mejor título para la película de su vida no era el que Calli había mencionado antes, sino "Harry Potter: Antes y Después del Porno Gay".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pakeha: es una palabra en inglés de origen maorí que se refiere a los extranjeros (especialmente europeos).


	8. Después del porno

**Capítulo 8**

**Después del porno**

Una hora después (o algo así), Harry fue a buscar a Calliope al laboratorio número 3.

Iba tan alterado que no reparó en el hecho de que ella estaba de pie en el corredor junto a la puerta del susodicho laboratorio en vez de estar esperándolo dentro. La chica parecía nerviosa: se removía cambiando el peso de un pie al otro mientras se mordía las uñas. Harry llegó hasta ella y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel laboratorio no era del Departamento de Sanación. Era de Pociones.

¿De Pociones? Oh, dios. Fue cuando Harry lo entendió. Se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta abierta aunque no alcanzaba a ver quién estaba adentro. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—¡Calliope! —dijo en voz baja—. Si esto es lo que creo que es, ni piense que yo voy a…

—Discúlpame por esto Harry, pero es que ya es necesario.  _¡Depulso!_  —exclamó ella mientras le apuntaba con una varita.

Harry, pasmado porque ni siquiera se había percatado de que Calli trajera su arma mágica en la mano, se vio empujado sin remedio al interior del laboratorio por causa de aquel hechizo. Consiguió frenar su trayectoria a unos pocos metros de la puerta y, cuando se preparaba a correr hacia ella para salir, vio que Calli la cerraba ante sus narices.

—¡Calli! —le gritó, alarmándose más porque un ruido de succión proveniente de la hoja de madera le indicó que Calli la había sellado con magia.

—¡HABLA CON ÉL! —gritó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Me quedaré aquí y no abriré hasta que estén las cosas arregladas entre ustedes. ¡ANDA, HARRY POTTER!

Harry se giró bruscamente sobre sus talones. Tal como lo había sospechado, Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí. Estaba sentado sobre un banco ante una de las mesas de pociones y lo miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta en un gesto de clara sorpresa. No obstante, eso duró poco. Enseguida Draco pareció acordarse de que estaba enojado con Harry porque entrecerró los ojos y puso cara de pocos amigos.

Harry pasó saliva y se apoyó de espalda contra la puerta.

No podía dar crédito al descaro de su supuesta amiga. Primero se había atrevido a  _llenarle la cabeza_ con aquel porno delicioso y tentador para luego encerrarlo a solas con la única persona en todo el planeta con quien Harry gustosamente se prestaría a practicar lo que acababa de presenciar.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al percatarse de qué era lo que acababa de pensar.  _Había reconocido que quería volver a tener sexo con Draco… como hombres, ambos._

Soltó un jadeo ante su revelación personal y Draco lo miró más peligrosamente. Harry descubrió la varita que el rubio tenía sobre la mesa y temió por su vida. ¿Cuánto demoraría Draco en comenzar a soltar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra?

Harry volvió a tragar mientras su mente analizaba su situación a velocidad supersónica. Tal vez esa había sido la intención de Calliope: quitarle la venda de los ojos a fuerza de porno y encerrona. Bueno, su amiga ya podría estar orgullosa: en verdad estaba resultando. Tal vez, como había dicho ella, era hora de arreglar las cosas. Y lo primero que Harry debía arreglar eran sus propias dudas existenciales. Aceptar que tal vez antes de Draco no lo había sido, pero después de haberlo conocido… Sí, Harry tenía que reconocer que ahora quizá sí era un  _poquito_ gay.

Intempestivamente y actuando bajo presión, Harry decidió que ya era suficiente. Ya estaba cansado de hacerse el tonto; de estar engañándose a él mismo. Era hora de admitir lo inevitable y encarar la verdad: que a pesar de tener de nuevo su cuerpo masculino, los sentimientos que albergaba por Draco eran los mismos que cuando había sido mujer. Que lo extrañaba tanto que era una pesadilla estar alejado de él. Que le gustaba como nadie. Que quizá estaba enamorándose.

La epifanía lo golpeó de tal modo que se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento. Comenzó a hiperventilar y las manos le sudaron. En lo único que podía pensar era que  _por fin_ tenía a Draco frente a él y que no quería volver a alejarse jamás.

Lo decidió. Finiquitados sus asuntos internos, era el turno de arreglarse con la inseguridad y las confusiones de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco no podía creer en su mala suerte. Él sabía  _muy bien_ que Harry no se paraba en la Academia durante el fin de semana y por eso había escogido ese día para ir a trabajar en su proyecto de kawa-kawa. Sin embargo, por culpa de una de las tantas novias que tenía el cretino, ahora estaba encerrado en un laboratorio con él cuando lo que necesitaba era no volverlo a ver jamás.

Draco bajó la vista y suspiró. Por un momento se había preguntado qué demonios se había posesionado de la tal Calliope para tenderles una trampa semejante, pero creyó entender.

—Seguramente la hiciste enojar y esta es su venganza, ¿no, Potter? —masculló mientras se inclinaba sobre su caldero, dispuesto a ignorar al otro y continuar con su labor. No obstante, parecía que no podía sujetar la lengua—. ¿Cuál fue ahora tu ofensa? ¿Organizaste otra orgía y no la invitaste a ella?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Harry fruncía el ceño.

—Calli sólo es una muy buena amiga con la mejor de las intenciones —susurró casi como para él mismo.

Draco resopló.

—Claro, así las llaman ahora.

—¿A las amigas o a las intenciones? —dijo Harry en lo que a Draco le pareció un intento patético de hacerse el gracioso.

Levantó los ojos del caldero y fulminó al otro con la mirada. Harry, quien estaba intentando sonreírle, hizo muecas y se encogió al presentir la furia de Draco.

—Potter, si tu novia no te abre la puerta, voy a usar tu cabeza como ariete para derribarla. Tienes cinco segundos.

—Si dañas el material o las instalaciones, te expulsarán de la Academia —dijo el otro con voz burlesca.

Draco suspiró. El maldito tenía razón.

—¿Cómo puedo librarme de ti entonces, Potter? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me dejes en paz?

Esas palabras parecieron ser lo que el otro estaba esperando para armarse de valor y caminar hacia Draco. Éste se sentó muy rígidamente sobre su banco. No tenía idea qué demonios era lo que Harry quería con él. Había creído que evitaría a todo costa encontrárselo, muchos menos habría pensado que iría a buscarlo. Pero ahí estaba. Era cierto que su amiga lo había encerrado aparentemente contra su voluntad, pero ahora Harry no parecía muy infeliz de estar ahí a solas con Draco. Éste tragó saliva pesadamente. Ver a Harry de nuevo en su cuerpo masculino hacía estragos en su alma y en su libido.

—He estado todos estos días intentado verte en los pasillos de la Academia, pero has hecho un buen trabajo para evitarme —dijo Harry deteniéndose a un par de metros de Draco, al otro lado de su mesa de trabajo.

Draco soltó una risotada aunque era cierto lo que Harry reclamaba.

—¿Yo? ¿Evitándote a ti? Por favor, Potter. No te des tanta importancia. Lo que pasa es que eres ese tipo de cegatón que sólo ve lo que quiere ver. Yo, en cambio, sí he tenido que soportar la desagradable vista que causas. Y lo único que pude constatar es que tú y tu novia se han vuelto inseparables. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Has dejado la promiscuidad en el pasado o es una nueva modalidad de relación abierta?

Eso, que Calliope pareciera ser "la novia en serio de Harry Potter", era algo que a Draco no dejaba de atormentarle y maravillarle a partes idénticas. ¿Cómo soportaba ella compartir a Harry con tantas otras mujeres? ¿Tan abiertas de mente eran las chicas en América? En el muy remoto caso de que Draco hubiera podido tener a Harry para él, jamás habría aceptado algo menos que fidelidad absoluta porque era lo mismo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Pensó en eso y un amargo sabor a hiel le subió por la garganta. Sí, claro. Como si alguna vez hubiera podido darse semejante posibilidad.

—Mm, acerca de Calli, como te dije, ella no es mi novia —dijo Harry y dio un paso hacia Draco. Éste se puso en guardia, tensándose ante la cercanía del otro—. Y acerca de la… "orgía", como tú la llamas, eso… Bueno, las cosas no fueron tales. Sé que eso pudo parecer, pero no fue. Verás…

—Potter, no me interesa, no es de mi incumbencia y tú no tienes por qué explicarte —lo interrumpió Draco. Pero Harry no se calló.

—… Yo no tuve  _nada_ que ver con ninguna de esas chicas. Al menos, nada sexual ni parecido. La noche anterior  _sí_  salí con ellas,  _sí_  nos embriagamos y  _sí_ nos quedamos dormidas  _todas_  en mi cuarto, pero no hicimos nada más allá de eso. Te lo puedo jurar por lo más sagrado.

—¿Dormidas? ¿Todas? —repitió Draco, a quien no le había pasado desapercibido el género femenino empleado en las palabras.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

— _Todas._ Porque durante la noche, cuando caímos dormidas, yo continuaba siendo una chica. De hecho, cuando tú llegaste en la mañana a despertarme, yo ni me había enterado de que ya había mudado de cuerpo. Creía que seguía siendo mujer. Supongo que el cambio ocurrió mientras dormía.

Draco pensó en eso durante un momento, mientras, enfrente de él, Harry lo miraba con algo que parecía  _esperanza._ Draco tragó. No comprendía a qué demonios estaba jugando el otro, qué ganaba con ir a aclarar esa cuestión con él.

—Por favor, Draco, créeme —insistió Harry al ver que Draco no decía nada—. Para mí es muy importante que no pienses lo que… bueno, lo que pensaste que pasó. Yo era mujer todavía en la noche y no hice nada con ellas más que charlar y beber. —Harry miró hacia el montón de raíces de kawa-kawa que Draco tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo y añadió—: Estoy dispuesto a lo que quieras para comprobarlo: a beber  _veritaserum_ o kawa-kawa, a que uses legeremancia en mí, a compartir mis recuerdos contigo en un pensadero… Lo que quieras.

Draco pasó saliva. Merlín, los ojos de Harry… ¿Por qué lo estaban mirando así? A pesar de su cretinismo legendario, lo que jamás había cambiado en Harry era lo transparente de su mirada. Draco ya estaba dispuesto a creerle sólo por la manera tan penetrante en que el otro lo estaba viendo.

Y es que si lo que decía era cierto… Bueno, Draco tenía que confesar que realmente lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Había pasado unos días espantosos creyendo firmemente que Harry había vuelto a ser hombre durante la tarde del sábado en el que lo corrió de su apartamento y que, para librarse de la repugnancia que seguramente le provocaba haber hecho el amor con Draco, había organizado una orgía de inmediato para recuperar su mancillada hombría. Y ahora resultaba que no había sido así. Lo que Harry en verdad había hecho fue irse a embriagar con un montón de amigas. Por Draco. Éste se sintió acalorado al atreverse a pensar que él pudo haber sido la causa de que Harry Potter necesitara el apoyo moral de un montón de cuasi extrañas.

Pero entonces recordó que todo lo que Harry pudo haber sentido por él debió terminar al volver éste a ser hombre, así que, bien pensado, la orgía pudo haber tenido lugar en cuanto Draco se fue de su cuarto aquella mañana. La esperanza y el confort se largaron tan rápido como habían llegado.

—Bien, no tuviste una bacanal —dijo Draco con voz helada—. Al menos, no esa noche, supongo. Te creo, Potter. Ya puedes marcharte en paz.

Y volvió a trabajar en su poción.

Frente a él, Harry titubeó. Parecía que trataba de convencerse de irse de ahí pero que, por alguna razón, no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

—Quisiera hablar de otras cosas contigo —agregó finalmente. Draco no levantó los ojos de su caldero—. Aunque ahora ya sabes que lo de la orgía no fue cierto, yo de verdad lamento mucho lo que sentiste al pensar eso…

—Yo no  _sentí_ nada, Potter. Lárgate ya.

—Quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí…

—No necesito de tu agradecimiento. Recuerda que lo hice porque me extorsionaste.

—Da igual. Quisiera dejarte el cuarto del campus como acordamos. Después de todo, me ayudaste a…

—Métetelo por dónde mejor se te acomode, Potter. No quiero nada de ti.

—… volver a ser hombre. Sé lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste. Ahora ya sé qué era lo que querías explicarme esa mañana cuando fuiste a mi cuarto. Ese mismo día me encontré con el Gran Anaru y me lo dijo.

Eso enmudeció a Draco. Se quedó congelado, aferrando con una mano un puñado de hierbas y con la otra, la orilla de la mesa.

_Mierda._

Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Que Harry supiera que todo ese teatro que Draco montó para ayudarle a "sufrir una decepción amorosa" había sido eso precisamente: sólo un teatro. Que en verdad a Draco sí le había importado. Y pensar que él ya iba tan feliz por la vida creyendo que Harry jamás sabría que en verdad se moría por él.

Bueno, no es verdad que "iba tan feliz por la vida", reconoció con amargura, todavía sin atreverse a elevar los ojos del caldero y encarar a Harry. La realidad era que esas dos semanas habían sido un infierno. Un infierno de estarse aplicando encantamientos desilusionadores cuando caminaba por la Academia para poder ver a Harry sin que éste lo descubriera. Un infierno porque Harry no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a la tal Calliope, porque andaba con ella por dondequiera y Draco apenas si podía soportar los celos y el dolor sin abatirse. Un infierno porque presentía que Harry lo recordaría con asco y rencor. Un infierno porque faltaban dos meses para finalizar con el curso y Draco no tenía idea de cómo iba a soportar vivir así.

Un infierno.

Pero había sido un infierno donde al menos había tenido el consuelo de que Harry Potter no estaba enterado de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca se imaginó que el Gran Anaru lo delataría.

Y ahora ahí tenía a Harry, primero aclarando que lo de la orgía en pro de la masculinidad no había sido cierto. Bueno. Eso no era tan malo. Al menos le quedaba el alivio a Draco de que Harry no había vomitado al volver a ser hombre y recordar lo que habían hecho ellos dos. Pero, ¿que también estuviese ahí diciéndole que estaba enterado absolutamente de todo? ¿De que Draco había averiguado cuál era la verdadera contramaldición y que por eso lo había engañando fingiendo un desprecio y una indiferencia que estaba  _lejísimos_ de sentir?

Eso ya no marchaba de acuerdo a los planes de Draco.

—No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando —mintió con voz baja y serena al mismo tiempo que se atrevía a mirar a Harry a la cara.

Éste lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados en franca desconfianza.

—Entiendo por qué mientes, Draco, pero…

—¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! —bramó Draco, perdiendo el control inesperadamente. Levantó su varita, la cual estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo, y le apuntó a Harry—. ¡Ya no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo! ¡Lárgate de aquí o no respondo!

Harry ni siquiera se amilanó. Incluso a Draco le pareció que daba un pequeño paso hacia un lado, como si estuviera pensando en rodear la mesa y llegar hasta él. Draco, entrando en pánico, le apuntó más insistentemente.

—¡No puedo "largarme" de aquí aunque quiera! —respondió Harry, también comenzando a acalorarse y a elevar la voz—. Calli cerró la puerta con magia, ¿no la escuchaste? Va a abrirla hasta que arreglemos las cosas. Así que, ¡arreglémoslas, Draco!

—¡No hay nada qué arreglar! Las cosas están bien como van —afirmó Draco agitando temblorosamente la varita ante el pecho de Harry, el cual cada vez estaba más y más cerca. No entendía qué pretendía el otro al aproximarse—. ¡Quédate donde estás!

Harry se detuvo pero lo miró con intensidad.

—No, Draco —dijo con la voz un poco más tranquila—. Las cosas no están bien. Tú has tenido ideas erróneas acerca de mí y yo debía aclararlas. Es mi manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Además, te falté al respeto antes al perseguirte por las aguas termales, al haber pensado que hacías algo malo o ilegal… te pido perdón por eso. Por eso, por haberte chantajeado y por  _todo_ lo malo que te hecho desde que nos conocemos. Ahora me siento en deuda contigo por lo mucho que me ayudaste. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo todavía seguiría con cuerpo de mujer. Necesito que me dejes…

—Yo  _necesito_ que me dejes en paz —lo interrumpió Draco, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer indiferente ante lo dicho por Harry, aunque la verdad era que estaba abrumado. ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Disculpas? ¿Decir que estaba en deuda con él? Esas eran cosas que jamás pensó obtener de Harry Potter.

Pero eso no le bastaba. Él quería más. Él quería  _todo._

Algo se quebró en su interior.

—Por favor, Potter —suplicó—. Vete ya.

Harry pareció presentir que Draco estaba a punto de derrumbarse porque retrocedió un paso. Tenía en la cara una verdadera mueca de culpabilidad… o al menos, eso era lo que le parecía a Draco.

—Draco —susurró—, creo entender lo que sientes por mí y  _de verdad_  me conmueve. No… no sólo eso. Me halaga muchísimo y yo… yo tengo algo que decirte al respecto.

A Draco se le formó un nudo en la garganta y de pronto se vio incapacitado para decir absolutamente nada. Él no quería la lástima de Harry Potter. No quería  _halagarlo._ Él quería cosas  _muy_ diferentes. Eso ya era demasiado. Si Harry no se iba, él iba a derrumbar el laboratorio encima de los dos así le valiera la expulsión de la Academia.

—Toda esta semana he estado pensando  _muchísimo_ en ti —continuó Harry en voz baja, casi íntima, taladrando a Draco con sus ojos verdes—, tanto, que incluso he comenzado a dudar de mi sexualidad —dijo y resopló sin humor—. No estoy seguro si eso significa que soy un…

Draco se rió a carcajadas para interrumpirlo. Fue su recurso desesperado para no morir ante la avalancha de desilusiones que le estaba cayendo encima, para no darle más oportunidades a Harry de continuar humillándolo. No iba a quedarse ahí sentado esperando a que el otro le dijera: "Lamento no poder corresponderte porque no soy gay ni nunca lo seré". Tenía que cortar aquello de raíz.

—Mira, Potter —dijo Draco cuando finalmente pudo terminar de reír. Continuaba sonriendo amplia y burlescamente—. Te lo voy a explicar con pocas palabras a ver si tu cabeza de chorlito lo entiende bien: aun si tú fueras gay,  _aun así_ , yo jamás andaría contigo. Lo que sea que andes creyendo que yo siento por ti, es totalmente falso y sólo lo fingí para darte una lección por haberme chantajeado. Punto. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto y Draco se sintió bastante satisfecho de él mismo.

Bien, ahí estaba. Ahora Harry tendría que largarse de su vida y dejarlo en paz con su toda su humillación y su pena secretas. Pero Harry, absurdamente terco como poca gente que Draco hubiese conocido en toda su vida, no se fue.

No podía imaginarse que la proverbial testarudez de Harry Potter sería la clave para su futura felicidad, la cual estaba sólo a minutos de llegar.

* * *

Harry estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _"Aun si tú fueras gay,_ aun así _, yo jamás andaría contigo. Lo que sea que andes creyendo que yo siento por ti, es totalmente falso y sólo lo fingí para darte una lección."_

La primera frase lastimaba su ego y lo enfurecía.  _Lo retaba._ Especialmente porque había estado a punto de confesarle a Draco que él creía que los momentos que habían vivido juntos lo habían vuelto, si no gay, al menos bisexual. La segunda frase, por otra parte, tenía que ser una mentira. No era posible que Draco no hubiese sentido nada por él después de todo lo que había hecho. De  _cómo_ lo había hecho. De todo lo que le había dicho bajo la influencia de la poción de kawa-kawa. Era cierto que Draco había negado haberla tomado, pero Harry también sospechaba de la falsedad de esa declaración.

—Pues mira —comenzó Harry con el ceño fruncido; no iba a darse por vencido con Draco de ninguna jodida manera—, me parece que es un verdadero desperdicio de oportunidad. Porque justamente yo estaba por decirte que amanecí hoy sintiéndome un poquito gay —añadió, suavizando su gesto hasta conseguir dibujar una leve sonrisa.

Draco lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó en un susurro—. Potter, estás más borrico que nunca. ¡Nadie se despierta "sintiéndose gay"!

—¿Nadie? —dijo Harry y resopló—. Nadie que esté seguro de cuál es su orientación sexual, tal vez. Sin embargo, yo tenía muchas dudas. Dudas que acabé de aclarar hoy. Pero mira, justo tú has decidido que no saldrías conmigo así lo fuera, ¿no es una pena? —añadió sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos y taladrando a Draco con la mirada.

Éste no dijo nada durante un momento. Harry podía percibir que el enojo, miedo y confusión de Draco estaban comenzando a aminorar: su semblante se estaba relajando e incluso había bajado la mano con la que sostenía su varita. Harry sintió esperanza y decidió presionar. Dio un paso hacia un lado con la intención de rodear la mesa y tratar de llegar a Draco. No obstante, éste volvió a ponerse en alerta apenas lo miró moverse. Volvió a apuntarle con su instrumento mágico.

—¡No te acerques! Ya te dije que no me importa si despertaste marica o no, yo no… yo no quiero nada contigo —tartamudeó Draco—. No… no siento nada por ti, grandísimo iluso. No sé por qué se te ha metido esa estúpida idea en la cabeza.

Harry suspiró y dejó caer los brazos. Bueno, y luego decían que el necio era él. Era hora de recurrir a medidas más drásticas. Recordó el papel que traía consigo y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacárselo. Draco, pensando tal vez que estaba por sacar su varita, no bajó la guardia.

Harry extrajo un pedazo de pergamino y se lo mostró a Draco, quien lo miró interrogante.

—¿Recuerdas esto? —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Es la lista de actividades que escribiste para ayudarme a librarme de la maldición de la poza. La encontré en la ropa que había olvidado contigo y tú me regresaste. Pero lo curioso no es la lista en sí, sino lo que está escrito al otro lado del pergamino.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Estás mal, Potter, yo no recuerdo haber escrito nada más ahí. Además, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver con…?

Harry lo interrumpió leyendo:

—"Es una lástima que no pueda decirle al Cuatro Ojos lo que realmente haría con él y sólo con él. Si pudiera hacerle todo lo que tengo en mente… Juro que al terminar lo dejaría completamente bizco aparte de cegatón."

Harry finalizó de leer, sonrió y perforó a Draco con la mirada. La mandíbula de éste cayó hasta el suelo.

—Yo… ¡Yo no escribí eso! —exclamó, pero no parecía muy convencido—. ¡No lo recuerdo!

—Es tu letra —dijo Harry y le puso el pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa. Draco lo miró atónito y se sonrojó violentamente. Por supuesto que era su letra y no podía negarlo. Hubo unos momentos de pausa en los que Harry vio a Draco pensar duramente, seguro intentando recordar cuándo demonios había escrito aquello.

—¿Qué es lo que  _realmente_ quieres, Potter? —preguntó Draco con voz estrangulada sin levantar la vista—. ¿Todavía no te has cansado de humillarme lo suficiente?

—¡Mi intención no es humillarte, Draco! —exclamó Harry entrando un poquito en pánico. Lo que menos deseaba era provocar otro malentendido y que el tiro le saliera por la culata—. ¡Sólo quiero que dejes de negar lo que  _sientes_ por mí!

—¡BIEN! —gritó Draco, elevando la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos. Todavía estaba sonrojado pero se veía dispuesto a todo por recuperar su dignidad—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡De acuerdo! Te lo diré y te largarás de aquí. —Suspiró para darse valor y continuó—: ¡Sí, lo reconozco: ME GUSTAS! ¡Y vaya que te haría  _millones de cosas_ hasta dejarte con los ojos cruzados!... Pero eso no cambia nada, ¿o sí?

Harry jadeó. De verdad no había creído que Draco se sinceraría así con él. El hombre no dejaba de sorprenderle y cautivarle: cada segundo que pasaba a su lado le gustaba más y más. Joder, no iba a dejarlo escapar así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

—¿En serio crees que no cambia nada? Dios mío, Draco, ¿es que no puedes ver a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto? —preguntó Harry al borde de la exasperación. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Dios, se sentía tan desesperado que apenas podía controlarse. Se moría por abrazar a Draco, por besarlo, por  _tenerlo;_ tanto, que no comprendía cómo estaba conteniéndose. Lo atormentaba pensar que quizá jamás podría volver a hacer nada de eso si no convencía a Draco de que le estaba diciendo la verdad—. Lo que  _quiero_ es pedirte que salgas conmigo. Lo que quiero es estar contigo, invitarte a cenar, andar juntos.  _Quiero_ una relación —confesó finalmente en voz baja—. Demonios, Draco —susurró—. Me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En lo que hicimos. En quien eres.

Las últimas frases las había dicho mirando al otro a los ojos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que Draco captara su impotencia, su pesadumbre, la franqueza tras sus palabras. Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía impactado por las palabras de Harry.

—¿En quien soy? —repitió Draco mirándolo fijamente. La mano con la que sostenía la varita le temblaba y Harry se sintió profundamente enternecido.

Volvió a dar otro paso hacia él; se moría por tocarlo y sabía que no podía aguantar mucho más sin intentar algo. Le animó ver que Draco ya no pareció asustarse por su movimiento de acercamiento.

—Así es. En quien eres. Eres… —meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Le costaba poner en palabras  _lo genial_ que era Draco Malfoy—. Eres un ser humano maravilloso y yo… Mira, Draco, la verdad es que  _me encantas._ Me encanta tu manera de ser. Adoré cada momento que pasamos juntos aquel día. ¿Podemos…? No sé, ¿podríamos intentarlo? —rogó, poniendo el corazón en el par de palabras.

— _¿Intentarlo?_  —volvió a repetir Draco con voz aprensiva y totalmente desconfiada—. ¿En una… relación, dices?

Harry asintió energéticamente y no aguantó más. Llegó hasta él en un par de pasos rápidos y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos. Por unos segundos esperó a que Draco reaccionara violentamente al ser tocado, pero no fue así. Al contrario: Draco parecía fascinado. Lo estaba mirando con ojos asombrados, como un niñito que descubre que le han llevado un regalo sorpresa y se muere por ver qué es. Harry, envalentonado, acercó su cara hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de los del otro.

—Quiero intentar  _de todo_ contigo. Quiero conocerte más. Quiero darte todo lo bueno que soy capaz de dar _._ Quiero… Dios, Draco.  _Te quiero_. Te quiero a ti. Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie.

Draco continuaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de incredulidad. Entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un ruidito que era mitad jadeo y mitad risa de felicidad.

—Estás como una cabra, Potter —dijo aunque ya no sonaba ni la mitad de duro ni la mitad de convencido que antes—. No puedes quererme. Apenas me conoces.

Harry le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es verdad. Pero da igual: si ahora ya no puedo estar sin ti, imagina lo que voy a quererte cuando te conozca más.

Algo resplandeció en la mirada de Draco; algo húmedo que la hizo irradiar dándole el color de la plata líquida. Esbozó una sonrisita que era ternura total y Harry no pudo más. Pensar que su confesión estaba provocándole  _esas_ reacciones a Draco fue el acabose. Sus ojos grises fueron lo último que Harry vio antes de cerrar los suyos e inclinarse hacia delante.

Tomó su boca por asalto, reconociéndola como a una vieja amiga. Gimió de gusto y alegría; Draco le correspondió de inmediato separando los labios y permitiéndole la entrada a su lengua. Harry presionó las mejillas de Draco antes de pasar las manos hasta su sedoso cabello, todo mientras se inclinaba más, gimoteaba y profundizaba el beso. Sintió las manos de Draco posándose en su cintura y a éste soltar un gemidito ahogado dentro de sus bocas. Harry se enardeció. Bajó las manos de su cabeza, le sostuvo los brazos y tiró de él para levantarlo del banco, todo sin dejar de besarlo. Draco dejó salir un ruido de sorpresa, pero se permitió ser manipulado así por Harry.

Sin embargo, a Harry le duró poco el control. De pronto Draco pareció despertar de su letargo: fue como si apenas en ese momento se hubiese convencido de que era verdad lo que estaba pasando. Gruñó contra los labios de Harry, lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó hasta que la espalda de éste chocó con la pared. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry, sosteniéndolo ahí. Entonces Draco se separó de su rostro y, jadeando, lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuró con incertidumbre. Quizá temía que Harry respondiera que no—. Porque, te lo juro por todos los dioses, Potter, si seguimos así ya no podré detenerme.

Harry, en cambio, podía ponerse a llorar de lo seguro que estaba. Nada, en toda su vida, se había sentido más correcto que eso.

—Demonios, Draco, sí. Estoy malditamente seguro de que todo lo que quiero eres tú. Como seas. Como sea yo. Mujer, hombre, demonios, me da lo mismo, te lo juro. ¿Sabes? Te quiero a ti, como persona… Eres tú quien me gusta, no tu entrepierna.

La reacción de Draco ante eso fue una sonrisa salvaje y resplandeciente, un arqueamiento de cejas y un brillo engreído en la mirada. Harry se alegró de ver regresar al Draco Malfoy de siempre. Ahí estaba: presuntuoso, guapísimo y seguro de él mismo. Tal como le gustaba. Tal como lo adoraba.

—Oh, pero si mi entrepierna es de lo más bonita —murmuró Draco mirándolo fijamente, inmovilizándolo contra la pared—. Además de útil. Seguro que la recuerdas de esa noche en mi apartamento, ¿no? —Bajó la voz y añadió, mirando a Harry a los ojos, rozando sus labios con los suyos—: ¿Recuerdas lo que te hice sentir… cuando estuve dentro de ti?

Algo se derritió en las entrañas de Harry. Los ojos de Draco estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y sus palabras y gestos tuvieron un efecto instantáneo en su libido. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pasar saliva ante el recuerdo.

—Joder, Draco —masculló con la voz enronquecida, moviéndose hacia delante, intentado besarlo, intentando frotarse contra él, pero Draco no se lo permitía—. No he hecho otra cosa en estas dos semanas más que acordarme de  _eso._ De ti. Dentro de mí.

Miró a Draco pasar saliva, lamerse los labios; sus ojos escaneando su rostro con avidez.

—¿Te gustaría volver a intentarlo? —preguntó Draco en voz tan baja que Harry lo escuchó sólo porque estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro—. ¿Ahora…?  _¿Así?_

—Sí, Draco. Oh dios, sí.

La respuesta de Harry, irreflexiva y atrevida, fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para terminar de convencerse, para dejarse ir. Emitió un ruido mitad jadeo, mitad sollozo, antes de dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Harry y oprimirlo contra la pared; de buscar su boca y volver a besarlo con una pasión que dejó a Harry sin aliento. Draco se restregó lascivamente contra él, ondulando sus caderas y permitiéndole percibir la dureza de su erección, la cual se frotó contra la suya y provocó que gimiera largamente.

Dios, eso era… Era avasallante. Tantas emociones iban a provocar un cortocircuito en su mente. Harry no había ni imaginado que un simple abrazo podría sentirse así.

—Oh, por Merlín, Draco… —jadeó, cada movimiento de las caderas de Draco contra él eran como gotas de agua caliente escurriendo por su espina dorsal.

—Dios, Harry —gimió Draco—. Necesito  _verte._ Me muero por conocerte, por probarte, por…

Sin finalizar la frase, Draco se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, imaginando lo que Draco estaba a punto de hacer y sin poder creer en su buena suerte. Draco, quien todavía tenía su varita en la mano, apuntó a la entrepierna de Harry y de golpe le abrió el pantalón. La punta de su erección asomaba impúdicamente por el borde de sus calzoncillos y al verla, Draco gimió y se relamió. Ver a Draco reaccionar así provocó que el miembro de Harry diera un respingo involuntario y una gota transparente de preseminal brotara de la punta.

Draco lo miró con los ojos nublados antes de sacar su lengua y lamer. La sensación hizo que Harry se golpeara la nuca contra la pared y se aferrara a ella con las manos como garras para no caer. Draco estaba lamiendo la punta de su erección y haciendo ruidos de placer como si aquello fuera lo más exquisito que hubiese probado nunca, al mismo tiempo que con las manos acariciaba su vientre y comenzaba a bajarle más los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Apenas liberó de ropas la totalidad de la erección de Harry, la devoró completamente.

—¡JODER! —gritó Harry cuando aquel calor mojado lo envolvió, cuando la garganta de Draco se cerró espasmódicamente alrededor de la punta de su miembro y sus labios, escurriendo saliva, resbalaron hasta la base de su pene y tocaron sus testículos. Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no abrumarse por las sensaciones y poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Quería presenciar aquello porque era lo más adorable y sensual que jamás hubiera visto: la cabeza rubia de Draco bombeando sobre su vientre y su boca preciosa rodeando y devorando su erección.

Draco apretó los labios y sus dientes rozaron la piel de Harry de tal modo que no dolió pero se sintió tortuosamente bien. Harry estaba por explotar, no iba a aguantar ni un poco más; aquello se sentía como el jodido paraíso. Llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Draco casi sin darse cuenta y le aferró el cabello entre sus puños. Draco no dejaba de chupar con un ritmo lento, constante y profundo. De pronto, dejó de moverse y gimió, tocando levemente las manos que Harry sostenía sobre su cabeza. Éste jadeó al comprender lo que Draco estaba tratando de decirle: estaba otorgándole el permiso de follarse su boca a voluntad. No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces: Harry comenzó a hacerlo con la rapidez que necesitaba para satisfacer aquella pasión sin precedentes, aquel fuego que lo estaba devorando por dentro. Draco acarició las caderas de Harry mientras permitía que éste se moviera a su gusto y urgencia. Le aferró las nalgas, duro, dejándole marcas, abriéndoselas y rozando con sus dedos su entrada. Harry no pudo aguantar más y se corrió abundante justo en la boca de Draco, latigazo tras latigazo de placer y no quería que acabara nunca; Draco lamiendo y chupando, sin dejar escapar ni una gota, y por Dios, Harry estaba muriéndose. Era lo mejor y más erótico que había vivido  _con su cuerpo de hombre._

Las brumas del orgasmo le impidieron ver y pensar durante un rato. Cuando su mente por fin comenzó a despejarse y su corazón a dejar de intentar escapar por su pecho, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba poniéndose de pie ante él, abriéndose los pantalones y liberando su propia erección. Harry abrió los ojos, jadeó y disfrutó del espectáculo de Draco masturbándose lo más cerca que podía del cuerpo de Harry; tanto, que el puño que se movía velozmente sobre su erección golpeaba de vez en vez el miembro ya fláccido de éste. Harry gimió y se retorció; tenía que hacer algo, tenía que tocar a Draco. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la lamió. Draco, con los ojos entreabiertos y sin dejar de acariciarse, lo observaba atentamente.

—Joder, Harry, sí —suspiró cuando Harry llevó aquella mano humedecida hacia su erección, le retiró su propia mano y comenzó a acariciarlo con la misma rudeza y ritmo demandante que Draco había estado llevando.

Draco, ya con ambas manos libres, echó su cuerpo hacia delante, acunó las mejillas de Harry, buscó frenético su boca con la suya y lo besó con avidez. Harry intentó corresponderle sin dejar de mover su mano, y cuando Draco metió su lengua dentro de su boca, Harry la absorbió al mismo tiempo que apretaba su erección. Eso bastó para que Draco se corriera sobre sus dedos y abdomen, mordiendo sus labios, gimiendo ronco, estremeciéndose.

Harry sonrió encima del beso y los gimoteos de Draco. Se sentía tan feliz que casi podría haberse soltado a reír o a llorar, no estaba seguro. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado a punto de perderse de  _todo eso_? Qué tonto e hipócrita había sido al querer ponerse etiquetas cuando, por otra parte, siempre había estado luchando contra ellas en todos los demás ámbitos de su vida. ¿Qué más daba lo que  _era_? Gay, bisexual, hetero… Nada de eso importaba ya. Quería a Draco y afortunadamente no lo había perdido a pesar de su soberana estupidez. Ahora lo tenía.  _Tenía a Draco y esa aventura apenas estaba comenzando._  Dios, le costaba creerlo. No había más que pudiera pedirle a la vida.

—Harry —jadeó Draco contra sus labios mientras éste ralentizaba las caricias sobre su miembro—. Llévame a tu cuarto. Tú y mi entrepierna tienen un asunto pendiente ahí, ¿recuerdas? Esto sólo... Esto sólo fue un calentamiento. Y un desahogo rápido para que en lo siguiente  _me dures_ una hora al menos.

Draco había dicho todo eso tan seriamente que Harry no pudo evitarlo: se rió con ganas. Se rió con una risa sofocada fruto del delicioso orgasmo cuyos estremecimientos todavía estaba disfrutando. Se rió porque se sentía tan dichoso y afortunado que no sabía cómo más demostrarlo.

Draco fingió indignación ante la risa de Harry.

—Potter, si yo fuera tú no estaría tan contento. Deja que acabe contigo y realmente te dejaré tan bizco que ni tus anteojos te servirán para ver.

—Oh, hablando de eso… ¿Tiempo de confesiones? —dijo Harry, congelándose de repente, poniendo cara culpable y separándose un poco de Draco para poder verlo a los ojos—: Lo que está escrito detrás de la lista… no es obra tuya, Draco.

Draco también se quedó quieto y lo miró severamente. Aunque la imagen que presentaba, todo sonrojado y despeinado, con los pantalones abiertos y su miembro laxo y goteante, le restaba un poco de gravedad al momento y ayudaba a que Harry no se sintiera  _tan_ horrorizado por tener que confesar.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —murmuró Draco con voz peligrosa.

—Sí, eso… verás. Era tu letra, ¿verdad? Bueno, sí lo era. Pero no la escribiste de tu puño. Lo escribí yo… No propiamente escrito, sino más bien conjurado. Lo pienso y  _se escribe_. Verás, es... es un encantamiento falsificador de letra tremendamente efectivo y difícil que sólo conocemos los Potter —finalizó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Esperó por el golpe.

Draco lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Un segundo, dos, tres y Harry comenzó a temblar. Oh Dios, ¿no lo había arruinado todo apenas al comenzar, o sí?

—Potter…

—¡Dios, Draco, discúlpame! —rogó Harry de repente, no pudiendo aguantar más esa tensión—. ¡Es que estaba agobiado porque pensé que te perdía! ¡Yo no...!

—¡Potter, cállate! Lo que iba a decir es que, a mi favor, si me lo he creído fue porque pensé que lo había escrito bajo la influencia de la poción de kawa-kawa. Además, joder… Te juro que eso es  _algo_  que yo sí hubiera dicho. —Se rió y miró a Harry con ojos brillantes—. De veras que me conoces, ¿eh, hijodeputa?

Harry soltó una risita aliviada. No podía creer que Draco no se hubiese enojado.

—Te dije que  _te_  conocía —susurró.

Draco meneó la cabeza mientras usaba su varita para convocar una pequeña toalla húmeda y tibia de quién sabe dónde. Comenzó a limpiar a Harry con ella y, al terminar, también se limpió él.

—Lo que sí, me parece un encantamiento muy útil y necesario —dijo Draco y sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Falsificación de letra, sin varita y no verbal? Potter, me asombras. Es simplemente genial. ¿Me lo enseñarías? —finalizó con mirada suplicante.

Harry se rió más.

—Nah. Sólo pertenece a los Potter, ¿no escuchaste? —dijo, siguiendo la broma que era un espejo de aquella que habían jugado cuando Draco había confesado que usaba un encantamiento para traducir del maorí.

Draco le sonrió coqueto y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si me caso contigo? —dijo bajito, mirándolo con intensidad.

Harry apretó los labios. Sabía que era sólo un juego, pero aun así. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser más feliz de lo que él era en aquel magnífico y perfecto momento.

Sin decir más, abrazó a Draco fuertemente y volvió a besarlo, ignorando el hecho de que Draco y él tenían sus pantalones desabrochados y sus miembros afuera de los calzoncillos. Mientras devoraba la boca con la que había soñado tanto durante aquellos últimos días, sacó su varita y se desapareció con su nuevo novio rumbo a la habitación que por derecho les pertenecía a los dos.

La sorpresa que iba a llevarse Calli cuando abriera la puerta y no encontrara a nadie en el laboratorio: sólo un montón de ingredientes para una poción de kawa-kawa y el caldero de Draco cuyo fuego ambos habían olvidado apagar.


	9. Aquí, endorfinas hablando

 

**Capítulo 9**

**Aquí, endorfinas hablando**

Se aparecieron en medio de las dos camas, todavía sin dejar de besarse. Harry sonrió ampliamente contra los labios de Draco y tuvo que separarse para tomar aire.

Draco lo miró indignado.

—¿Mis besos te divierten, Potter?

—Llámame Harry, por amor de Dios —masculló sin dejar de sonreír. De hecho, comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Se sentía ligero y feliz, como aquella vez que Draco y él habían bebido kawa-kawa—. Es la primera vez que conjuro la desaparición conjunta mientras me beso con la persona que estoy transportando. Fue… curioso. Ni siquiera reparé en las sensaciones desagradables que siempre me produce desaparecerme.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, quizá intentando parecer enojado. No obstante, no producía ninguna aprensión en Harry. Que tuviera los pantalones abiertos y los calzoncillos lo suficientemente abajo como para dejar ver casi la totalidad de su miembro, le restaba toda solemnidad a su postura.

Harry se rió más y negó con la cabeza mientras se bajaba sus propios pantalones y ropa interior. Se dejó caer de culo en la cama para poder quitárselos con propiedad, así como las zapatillas y todo lo demás.

Draco lo vio desvistiéndose y su gesto se suavizó. Procedió a devorarlo con la mirada, observándolo de arriba abajo con ojos ávidos.

Harry recordó entonces que, a pesar de que ya habían tenido sexo, era la primera vez que Draco lo miraba desnudo en su cuerpo masculino. No parecía en absoluto decepcionado. Harry prácticamente lo escuchó pasar saliva antes de hablar, sus ojos todavía fijos en su entrepierna descubierta.

—Bueno, me consolaré en el hecho de que al menos he sido "tu primera vez" en algo —susurró Draco mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el respaldo de una silla. Estaba mordiéndose los labios y parecía no saber dónde clavar la mirada: era evidente que la desnudez de Harry lo afectaba demasiado.

Harry sonrió, halagado y enternecido.

—No digas tonterías, Draco. Eres mi primera vez en infinidad de cosas. Para empezar, eres el primer hombre con el que he estado, además de la primera persona con quien he querido tener una relación en... —Titubeó por un segundo, dándose cuenta de que Draco en realidad nunca le había respondido si él quería eso o no. Lo miró fijamente—. Tú también quieres _esto_ , ¿cierto? Me refiero a ti y a mí… _Intentándolo_ , para siem… Quiero decir, durante un buen tiempo. ¿Lo más que aguantemos? —finalizó sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

Draco soltó un bufido y puso gesto arrogante, pero por alguna razón (quizá porque sí lo conocía bien, más de lo que Draco estaba dispuesto a reconocer), Harry supo que esa actitud era una pantalla para cubrir su verdadero sentir.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por mí está bien —dijo el rubio fingiendo indiferencia, evitando mirar a Harry a los ojos, aparentemente muy ocupado en quitarse la camisa—. Pero tengo que decirte que no será fácil.

Harry se rió, sintiéndose infinitamente más aliviado.

—¡Como si alguna vez _algo_ contigo hubiera sido fácil! Draco, no soy así de ingenuo. Sé lo que se nos viene encima, con tu familia, con mis amigos, con la prensa, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No lo digo sólo por eso. Me refiero a ti. A ti siendo un picaflor promiscuo. De hoy en adelante, si me quieres tener a mí, cero conquistas, Potter. Requiero tu exclusividad. —Miró a Harry a los ojos mientras dejaba que la tela de su camisa se deslizara encima de la piel blanca de sus hombros, dejando a la vista un hermoso torso con la cantidad de músculos perfecta.

A Harry se le hizo la boca agua y por un momento se olvidó de que, aparentemente, estaban teniendo una conversación importante acerca de las reglas de su naciente relación.

—De acuerdo —dijo con rapidez, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia Draco. Su erección estaba volviendo a la vida ante el simple espectáculo de Draco sin camisa—. Total exclusividad, cero conquistas. Puedo hacerlo. Por supuesto.

Draco sonrió al verlo así de dispuesto y cooperativo, o quizá se estaba burlando de su obvia lujuria y deseo descarado.

Harry llegó hasta Draco y dirigió su mano directo al pantalón abierto, decidido a bajarlo para terminar de desnudarlo. Se moría por volver a la cama con él.

Pero Draco le dio un manotazo.

—Para empezar, tengo que preguntar… ¿Qué demonios es eso que tienes ahí y por qué lo tienes? No es tuyo, lo sé. Es de tu amiguita… ¿Calliope, qué, se llama?

—Goodson. Es Calliope Goodson —respondió Harry, obligándose a quitar los ojos de encima de esos pezones erguidos que exigían ser besados hasta ponerlos duros, y miró hacia donde Draco señalaba con un dedo.

Era la computadora de Calli, la cual estaba encendida y con un video porno pausado en su pantalla. El video se había quedado congelado justo en el momento en que uno de los protagonistas estaba corriéndose; su gesto de exageradísimo éxtasis llenaba todo el cuadro.

Harry soltó un chillido, caminó a toda prisa hacia la computadora portátil y la cerró de golpe con más fuerza de la necesaria, preguntándose incluso si no la habría averiado. Ya lo averiguaría —y pagaría— después.

—Esto… —se giró hacia Draco, quien estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con diversión—. Esto no es nada. Era… era sólo una investigación para un proyecto que ambos llevamos en una de nuestras materias. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo sabes que la computadora es de ella?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y, para gran alivio y placer de Harry, comenzó a bajarse su pantalón.

_Oh Dios, sí._

—Su firma mágica, Potter. ¿Acaso no la sientes? ¿Aparte de discapacitado visual también lo estás para distin…?

Draco se silenció porque de pronto Harry estaba frente a él, tomándolo con rudeza de los brazos y plantándole un beso tan duro que lo hizo temer por la integridad de los labios de los dos. Lo besó así de brutal e intenso durante un largo rato, bajando las manos por el torso de Draco, acariciando con devoción, arrancándole suspiros entrecortados y llevándolas finalmente hasta su cintura para terminar de bajar las prendas que continuaban siendo una barrera entre un Draco a medio vestir y un Draco deliciosamente desnudo listo para follar.

—Que soy Harry, maldita sea —masculló contra los labios de Draco, quien, jadeante y sofocado, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Harry se separaba de él para quitarle los zapatos y la ropa—. Quiero que me llames así _todo el tiempo,_ no sólo cuando estás embriagado con endorfinas.

Tuvo que agacharse frente a Draco para terminar el proceso de desvestirlo, por lo que finalmente consiguió quedarse de cuclillas frente a la erección enorme, goteante y hermosa del rubio. La boca volvió a llenársele de saliva. Le echó un vistazo a Draco a la cara y lo encontró mirándolo expectante, agitado y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Harry…

Harry le sonrió.

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil? —se burló—. Esperemos que sea duradero.

Tomó a Draco de las caderas y se abalanzó sobre él para capturar su erección con la boca. Draco gimió y lo aferró del cabello, tirándoselo tan fuerte que lo hizo fruncir el ceño del dolor. Harry se comió aquel miembro exquisito con ansia y lentitud, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca cadenciosamente mientras acariciaba las piernas y el trasero de Draco, usando la lengua para oprimir, masajear y volver loco al rubio.

Aunque ya había hecho eso la ocasión anterior, se maravilló de nuevo ante la experiencia, ante su propio deseo y disfrute, ante las reacciones desinhibidas de Draco, ante lo mucho ( _mucho_ ) que él también se estaba excitando mientras hacía ese trabajo oral. Sintió el peso de su propia erección bambolearse entre sus piernas, durísima, exigiendo atención, y, sin pensarlo, se llevó una mano hacia abajo para acariciarse.

—Oh no, Harry —dijo Draco con voz estrangulada, tirando de nuevo del cabello de Harry hasta que consiguió quitarse al moreno de encima. Lo tomó de los brazos y le ayudó a incorporarse para mirarlo a la cara. Los dos estaban sonrojados y sudorosos. A Draco le brillaban mucho los ojos y le costó reunir aliento para hablar—. Por-por mucho que me guste tener tu boca ahí, ahora… Ahora lo que quiero es otra cosa. El asunto entre tú y mi entrepierna, ¿recuerdas? —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry se estremeció y su erección dio un respingo.

_Sólo de pensar en eso…_

—De acuerdo —dijo con un hilo de voz, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aunque tenía algunas reservas, Harry se moría por volver a ser follado por Draco, por descubrir cómo se sentía hacer eso ahora que tenía su verdadero cuerpo. Había soñado y fantaseado tanto con lo que había sucedido en su encuentro anterior, que a veces dudaba si realmente había pasado o si no lo había imaginado solamente.

Draco no lo soltaba de los brazos. Lo apretó con insistencia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Escúchame con atención, Harry —dijo en voz baja y un tanto angustiada—. Esta vez no será _para nada_ como la anterior, ¿comprendes? El coito anal no es, ni por asomo, tan sencillo como el vaginal.

Harry gimió con frustración y cerró los ojos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la meneó en un gesto negativo. Juraba que en cuestión de milisegundos había perdido la erección.

—Joder, Draco, ¡qué manera de enfriar los ánimos! —Abrió los ojos y miró fijo a los del rubio—. Por mucho que haya gozado de mi primera vez contigo, quisiera que dejaras de recordarme que alguna vez tuve vagina en vez de pene. ¡Y menos en un momento como este! ¡Mejor échame una cubeta de agua fría! —añadió dramáticamente y Draco sonrió—. Además, ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Soy estudiante de sanación! Comprendo cómo trabajan nuestros cuerpos, masculinos o femeninos. Sé muy bien en lo que me estoy metiendo.

Draco no parecía convencido.

—¿Y aun así…? ¿Aun así… quieres hacerlo? Sabes que puede doler, ¿cierto? Sabes que necesitaré relajarte, prepararte, lubricarte y…

—Draco —lo interrumpió con exasperación—. Lo sé. Por amor a lo que más quieras, créeme. Lo sé. Pero me fío de ti. Sé que jamás me harás daño. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba intensamente a Draco a los ojos, pretendiendo que el rubio leyera en los suyos el cariño, el respeto y la confianza que ya sentía por él—. Al contrario. Sé que tú… Quiero decir, hasta ahora no has hecho otra cosa más que cuidarme y ayudarme a salir de mis aprietos. ¿Cómo podría siquiera imaginar que me lastimarás?

Draco lo miró fijamente sin decir nada. Tenía los ojos resplandecientes. No había necesidad de hablar; Harry creía entenderlo. También Draco estaba tratando de comunicarle mil cosas sin decirlo con palabras.

Draco se sentía como él, Harry casi podía jurarlo.

En ese instante, Harry Potter se sintió el hombre más afortunado del Universo. Algo doloroso y placentero a la vez se le retorció en las entrañas. Tuvo deseos de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Tuvo miedo y esperanza. ¿Qué demonios eran todas esas contradicciones que parecían convivir tan bien en su alma?

¿Era amor?

Él, que había pensado que jamás se enamoraría, ahí estaba. Después de una larguísima carrera de donjuán, ahora se bebía los vientos ni más ni menos que por un hombre, y no por un hombre cualquiera. Si le hubieran dicho semejante cosa trece años atrás…

No era coincidencia que fuera justo Draco, ¿o sí?

Abrió la boca. Necesitaba decirlo. Se ahogaría si no lo decía. Pero… ¿Y si espantaba a Draco con una confesión de amor tan temprana?

—Te quiero —fue lo que dijo con voz suave, contentándose por el momento con rectificar eso—. Y quiero todo contigo. Joder, Draco, me muero por tenerte dentro de mí otra vez. ¿No lo entiendes?

Draco asintió, mirando a Harry como si no pudiera creer en su buena suerte.

—Además —agregó Harry con un tono de voz más animado—, sé que los magos tenemos "maneras" de hacer la experiencia más sencilla y menos dolorosa, ¿o me equivoco? Desafortunados los pobres muggles que sólo cuentan con lubricante y dedos. Y mira, aun así, hacen videos porno. ¡Y deberías ver _qué_ videos! —finalizó con un escalofrío al recordar un trío particularmente rudo que estaba entre las pestañas que Calli, la muy pervertida, le había dejado abiertas para su "recreación e instrucción".

Draco soltó un resoplido incrédulo y llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de Harry, enmarcándolo.

—Eres patético, Potter. Mártir hasta en la cama —dijo en son de broma, sonriendo mucho.

—Soy Harry, por favor. Y no, no soy ningún mártir. Al contrario, estoy en búsqueda de la experiencia sexual más hedonista posible. ¿Tenderme boca arriba mientras un rubio hermoso, encantador y con cuerpo de campeonato me folla enardecidamente, haciéndome gozar y llegar al orgasmo? ¿En serio le ves sufrimiento a eso?

Draco sonrió engreído.

—Buen punto. Pero, ¿boca arriba, dices? No, Harry. Creo que por ser tu primera vez, es más cómodo y menos doloroso si te pones boca abajo, a cuatro patas.

—Ni hablar —se negó Harry, aunque ya conocía ese dato. Lo había leído cuando, después de su experiencia con Draco, buscó información que le resolviera la duda "Tuve sexo con un amigo, ¿eso me convierte en homosexual?"—. No voy a ponerme así. Es mi primera vez contigo y _quiero verte._ ¡Después de todo lo que he fantaseado, no voy a estar dándote la espalda! Y nada de lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario.

Draco abrió la boca quizá para rebatir, pero Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se arrastró hasta quedar acostado boca arriba, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa traviesa. Su miembro había perdido todo interés —culpa de esa charla mata-pasiones que habían sostenido—, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y dobló las rodillas, apoyando los pies en el colchón, y entonces comenzó a acariciarse descarada y lentamente para volver su erección a la vida.

Draco lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, su propia erección también comenzando a levantarse a momentos, evidentemente entusiasmado de ver a Harry ofrecerle aquel show.

Harry sintió que algo le revoloteaba en el pecho. Sabía que muchas chicas pensaban que él era atractivo, pero constatar que Draco — _Draco, el mago más hermoso, elegante e inteligente que Harry hubiese conocido—_ lo encontrara deseable, era algo que Harry todavía no podía terminar de creerse.

—De acuerdo —dijo Draco con voz ronca—. Hagámoslo a tu manera, Gryffindor necio.

Draco se subió a la cama y, de rodillas, se arrastró hasta quedar entre las piernas abiertas de Harry. Éste lo miró abrir la mano y, sin decir nada, su varita llegó volando hasta él. Harry arqueó una ceja, impresionado. Eran pocos los magos que podían llamar su varita de aquella manera.

Draco, sin darse cuenta de que tenía a Harry admirándolo con devoción por su despliegue de magia, apuntó su instrumento hacia el trasero de Harry y murmuró algo. Harry soltó un gritito agudo cuando una sensación fría y creciente lo inundó, comenzando desde su entrada hasta llegar un poco más profundo. Pudo percibir cómo se aflojaban y relajaban sus músculos y, finalmente, la sensación se calentó: su interior dejó de sentirse helado para volverse tibio, agradable.

Suspiró y se mordió los labios, ansioso. No podía esperar, se moría por ver lo pasaría a continuación.

Draco, encima de él, le sonrió depredador y eso sólo consiguió que su libido se disparara hasta llegar a las estrellas, volviendo aquel momento más desesperante de lo que ya era.

* * *

Para Draco, las navidades de todos los años de ese siglo se habían adelantado aquella mañana de sábado en la que Harry Potter había irrumpido en su laboratorio para decirle que lo quería y que quería tener una relación con él. Aquella mañana de julio ahí en Nueva Zelanda, el culo del mundo; la mañana en la que Draco estaba en un dormitorio de universidad con Harry Potter desnudo sobre la cama, dispuesto y deseoso de que Draco se lo follara.

Pero Draco no iba a follárselo.

Draco iba a hacerle el amor.

Nada, _nada,_ podía rivalizar con la perfección de ese momento. A Draco todavía le costaba creerlo.

Le costaba creer que todo eso no fuera una broma cruel por parte del cretino para vengarse, o un sueño, o una alucinación — _¿los vapores de las pociones de kawa-kawa no le habrían provocado aquello?—_ pero Draco sabía que no, que era cierto, que era real. Se había pellizcado varias veces en el transcurso de todo ese rato para cerciorarse de ello.

Y ahora estaba a punto de _preparar a Harry_ para poseerlo.

Millones de veces durante años había soñado con una oportunidad así aun a sabiendas de que era prácticamente imposible. ¿Cuántas veces, al ver a Harry a lo lejos, no se había llevado aquella imagen en su mente hasta la cama, ya llegada la noche, e imaginado _cómo_ sería poder besarlo, poder tocarlo, poder enredarse con él bajo unas sábanas? ¿Cuántos orgasmos solitarios y amargos no había experimentado a la salud del moreno, a la salud de aquel cuerpo delgado y firme que se adivinaba debajo de una túnica o de un trasero respingado enfundado en jeans?

Incontables. Pero eso, joder, increíblemente, _eso_ se había acabado.

Ahora ahí estaba, aplicándole a Harry un encantamiento que lo había dejado lubricado y lo más relajado posible. Draco no quería arriesgarse de ninguna jodida manera a que Harry sufriera dolor; no quería darle motivos para creer que el sexo gay apestaba y que, en consecuencia, no estuviera dispuesto a volver a intentarlo con él. Así que sólo le restaba terminar de prepararlo de la mejor manera posible y hacerle el amor de un modo jodidamente memorable que se le grabara a fuego en el alma y lo dejara con ganas de más, para que así, Harry siempre deseara regresar.

_(O mejor aún, que jamás se fuera de su lado)._

Oh sí. Por supuesto que Draco podía hacer eso. ¿Quién habría imaginado que las toneladas de experiencia que poseía le servirían un día para enamorar al heterosexual más codiciado de Gran Bretaña?

Suspiró y admiró el cuerpo de Harry sin reparo. Un rato antes, Draco apenas sí había podido resistirse a brincarle encima cuando el moreno, todo desvergonzado, se había desnudado como si nada — _Lo hermoso que es, joder, ¿se ha visto en un espejo?, ¿sabe lo bueno que está? Ese abdomen marcado, las caderas enjutas y el torso levemente tonificado, no esmirriado, perfecto, una línea de vello negro bajando desde su pecho hasta esa adorable y deliciosa erección._ Draco bajó su mirada hacia su miembro semierecto. Harry se había estado acariciando impúdicamente, buscando provocar a Draco, pero ya era más que suficiente. Draco le apartó la mano con amistosa brusquedad y, agachándose, se lo devoró de un bocado.

Draco chupó con energía, Harry gimió profundo y se arqueó hacia arriba, situación que el rubio aprovechó para introducir un dedo entre sus nalgas. Acarició tentativamente la arrugada piel de la entrada de Harry sin dejar de lamer y chupar su miembro, pidiendo permiso, acostumbrando al moreno. A Harry debía estarle gustando porque no bajó las caderas. Al contrario, las mantuvo elevadas mientras suspiraba y hacía ruiditos de placer, abriendo aún más las piernas.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Como en realidad Harry ya estaba lubricado y flojito, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue dejar que su dedo resbalara hacia adentro. Harry gruñó pero no mostró señales de desagrado ni realizó ningún movimiento de rechazo. Draco, por su parte, casi pierde el sentido. Tener ese dígito dentro del cuerpo ardiente de Harry, dentro de su carne exquisita y temblorosa, casi provocó que se corriera.

Impúdico y descarado, Draco _tuvo_ que dejar de chupar el miembro de Harry para poder jadear. Sentía que se ahogaba.

—Joder, Harry, estás… Tan caliente, tan apretado —masculló encima de la entrepierna del moreno mientras movía su dedo dentro del culo del otro. Se acercó más para poder frotar su erección goteante contra la pantorrilla de Harry, lo que fuera que liberara un poco de la tensión que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo.

Harry gimió cuando sintió la erección de Draco restregándose contra él. A ciegas, llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de Draco y le aferró el cabello, tirando de él hacia arriba, rogándole sin palabras que volviera a comérselo entero. Draco obedeció sin pensar. Se metió de nuevo todo el miembro de Harry en la boca al mismo tiempo que introducía y sacaba el dedo de su entrada, añadiendo un dedo más porque presintió que Harry ya estaba suficientemente listo para aceptarlo, y resultó verdad porque el moreno ni siquiera pareció percatarse de ello, de la invasión de otro dígito dentro de su cuerpo.

Draco continuó metiendo y sacando, abriendo los dedos en un movimiento de tijera, ensanchando lo más que podía aquella carne trémula y tibia, chupado y lamiendo con frenesí una erección que en ese momento ya estaba imposiblemente dura, a punto de estallar, y de nuevo le fue difícil creerlo.

Le era difícil, muy difícil, creer en su buena suerte. En su estrella. En que por fin estaba sucediendo.

—Oh, Harry —suspiró con la boca llena de Harry, justamente, con el sabor del preseminal de éste en la lengua, con los labios hinchados por el esfuerzo de aquella enérgica mamada—. No tienes idea… de cuánto te deseo —masculló y escuchó a Harry gemir en respuesta—. En cuánto he soñado con _esto._ Con esto, joder, con…

Harry jadeó, gimió y se retorció, tirándole del cabello con más fuerza. Entonces Draco lo sintió estremecerse con fuerza y brincar, lo escuchó gritar, y supo que finalmente le había rozado aquel punto extra sensible dentro de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y se percató de que Harry tenía la piel erizada. Sonrió. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

—JODER, Draco, ya ya ya, por DIOS, YA. Por favor… —suplicó Harry con voz sofocada sin dejar de retorcerse— Creo que… Creo que ya estoy listo, oh dios, sí…

Draco soltó una risita y liberó el miembro de Harry de su boca. Fue todo un deleite observar el modo en que la erección de Harry rebotaba contra su vientre, contra aquella mata de vello negro, toda hinchada y empapada de la saliva de Draco, goteando copiosamente preseminal sobre su estómago, aquel aroma a almizcle que invadía las fosas nasales de Draco levantándose, potente, exquisito, haciéndole agua la boca, enloqueciéndolo, haciéndolo perder la poca paciencia con la que contaba, urgiéndolo a buscar una culminación.

Con un gruñido de impaciencia, Draco sacó sus dos dedos del trasero de Harry, lo más suave que pudo. Era casi imposible conciliar el deseo incontenible que sentía con el miedo que tenía de lastimar a Harry, pero iba a luchar por conseguirlo. Se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado entre las piernas del moreno y las levantó hasta doblárselas por completo, pegándoselas al pecho. En ese instante tuvo oportunidad de nuevo de admirar el cuerpo perfecto y hermoso de Harry, de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, de decirle con un gesto que todo iba bien, que lo iba a disfrutar, que se relajara.

Harry, por su parte, estaba lejos de estar sufriendo.

Con el rostro, el cuello y el pecho totalmente sonrojados, el cabello más despeinado que nunca antes y la piel brillante de sudor, Harry se veía arrebatador y sensual. Draco se estremeció sólo de verlo.

Harry lo estaba observando con atención, con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de adoración, los anteojos todavía puestos.

—Draco —jadeó con la boca seca—. Joder, Draco… eres bellísimo. Tan sexy. Si pudieras verte, encima de mí, _así._ Tan guapo, tu cabello cayendo alrededor de tu cara, tú, listo para follarme… Joder, oh por Merlín, _qué enamorado estoy de ti._

Draco se congeló durante un momento al escuchar eso. Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y forzó una sonrisa, fingiendo un aplomo que no sentía en absoluto.

—Esas son las endorfinas hablando, Harry Potter. Eres sanador en entrenamiento, deberías saberlo. Jamás confíes en una declaración salida de tu boca en un momento de alta excitación sexual. Yo seré un caballero y olvidaré que lo has dicho, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, seguramente para discutir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Mientras Draco había estado hablando, se había posicionado entre las piernas del moreno, había buscado con la punta de su erección la entrada lubricada y lista de Harry, y en ese momento estaba introduciéndose apenas un poco, una nada, pero lo suficiente para que Harry enmudeciera, para que se quedara con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, para que cerrara los ojos apretados conforme el miembro pulsante de Draco se abría paso centímetro a centímetro dentro de su cuerpo.

—Em-empuja —jadeó Draco, y Harry abrió los ojos, mirándolo sin comprender. Oh, joder, Draco no podía ni hablar por culpa del mar de sensaciones que lo estaban inundando. Pasó saliva y lo intentó otra vez—: Empuja, con tu culo, hacia mí… Eso ayuda. Me ayudará a entrar. Créeme, Harry.

Harry le creyó. Asintió y comenzó a empujar tal como Draco se lo había indicado, ocasionando que éste pudiera meterse un poco más cada vez.

Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos, abrumado por el calor y la estrechez; era increíble, no recordaba que tener sexo se sintiera así de bien. Harry estaba tan apretado que era como un torniquete, a Draco le estaba costando abrirse paso, tenía que empujar unos milímetros y luego retirarse, una y otra vez, para entrar sólo un poco más cada empujón. Se aferró de las piernas de su compañero para poder contar con un punto de apoyo. Pequeños movimientos con su cadera, cada vez enterrándose más y más profundamente en el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry.

Abrió los ojos, muriéndose por ver, por no perderse el momento. Harry continuaba con la boca abierta, estaba gimiendo y mascullando incoherencias, las manos sobre el colchón a cada costado de su cuerpo aferrándose a las sábanas, tan duro que casi las rasgaba. Draco se lo comió con la mirada, intentando grabar en su mente cada detalle glorioso, cada centímetro de aquella piel perfecta y hermosa, de aquel cuerpo tan amado y deseado. Y volvió a empujarse, un poco más, pero la sensación era avasallante y no pudo evitarlo: soltó un rugido y se dio un empellón final, entrando en su totalidad, sus bolas golpeando la delicada piel del trasero del moreno.

Harry se arqueó hacia arriba, abrió los ojos incrédulos, y Draco se arrepintió de inmediato.

—Joder, Harry, lo siento, lo siento, Merlín, soy un estúpido… ¿Te lastimé?

Harry no le contestó durante unos segundos. Finalmente meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No —dijo con la voz estrangulada—, sólo que me sorprendió. Es… raro. Diferente, como dijiste. Espera… no te muevas. Aún.

Draco asintió y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para quedarse quieto. Era casi imposible. El deseo que sentía por Harry y las sensaciones de calor y estrechez lo obligaban a querer moverse, a querer buscar fricción y culminación. Pero lo resistió. Temblando por el esfuerzo, se contentó con disfrutar del momento; se dedicó a observar a Harry y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente las piernas, las cuales mantenía dobladas contra el pecho del moreno con el peso de su propio cuerpo. Le dio un besito en una de sus rodillas y Harry lo miró con gesto agradecido.

—Mírate, Draco Malfoy —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Quién lo habría creído? Eres todo un sensiblero.

Draco sonrió y, en vez de responder, sacó toda la lengua y comenzó a lamerle la rodilla grotescamente. Harry se rió y se retorció, lo que sólo provocó que la urgencia de Draco por moverse aumentara a nivel exponencial.

Siseó.

—Joder, Harry, detente por favor, no te muevas así que yo no... —Cerró los ojos y gimió largamente, no iba a soportarlo más—. Oh Dios mío…

Afortunadamente, Harry dijo al fin:

—Muévete, Draco, _muévete._ Dame todo lo que tengas, grandísimo cabrón.

Oh, un reto. Maldito Harry Potter, hasta en esas circunstancias tenía que ser el Gryffindor competitivo y temerario de mierda que siempre había sido. Draco soltó una risita y, aliviado, se apalancó en las piernas de Harry y _vaya_ que comenzó a moverse.

Primero lo hizo con movimientos lentos y profundos, lánguidos, sacando toda la extensión de su miembro del culo de Harry y volviendo a meterlo con suavidad. Después de un minuto o dos de eso, al ver que Harry ya estaba totalmente relajado y suelto, al notar que el moreno ya se movía al unísono buscando más y deseándolo, Draco aumentó la velocidad.

Oh dios, _eso._ Eso era lo que había estado deseando desde el comienzo.

Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, penetrando a Harry con estocadas duras y precisas, meneando las caderas para cambiar de ángulo, buscando, buscando… Harry estaba aceptando gustoso cada movimiento y cambio de velocidad y fuerza; lo estaba aceptando y estaba gozando con ello, retorciéndose con placer bajo el peso del cuerpo de Draco, elevando más las piernas para permitirle entrar con todo, gimiendo, estremeciéndose, adorándolo… Pero cuando Draco finalmente rozó con su erección la próstata de Harry, fue el acabose para el moreno.

Harry comenzó a gemir, a lloriquear, a soltar maldiciones. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que su cara se encontró con la de Draco y, tomándolo de la nuca con una mano, tiró de él hasta estampar sus rostros y comenzar a besarlo con pasión desenfrenada. Enardecido por aquella respuesta, Draco perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Comenzó a follárselo con todas sus fuerzas, penetrándolo con tanta fiereza que el ruido que sus cuerpos hacían al chocar casi superaba los gemidos y gritos de Harry. Draco notó que el miembro del moreno, el cual se había reblandecido con la penetración inicial, volvía a endurecerse hasta lo imposible. Con cada estocada que Draco le daba, la erección de Harry respingaba y soltaba una gotita de preseminal.

El espectáculo era impresionante.

Draco podía haber muerto así.

—Oh, Harry, por Merlín, me voy a… —jadeó, empujándose frenético una y otra vez adentro de Harry—. Tócate, por lo que más quieras, tócate, porque yo no… no aguantaré mucho más.

Harry lo obedeció de inmediato. Se llevó la mano derecha a su erección y comenzó a masturbarse con rudeza, todo mientras arqueaba el cuerpo, empujaba el culo hacia Draco y no dejaba de estremecerse ni de gruñir incoherencias, maldiciones y juramentos de amor.

—Dios mío de mi vida y mi corazón —gritaba roncamente, y si Draco no hubiera estado tan entregado al acto de follárselo como si no hubiera un mañana, quizá se habría burlado largo y tendido de Harry y de todas las tonterías que estaba soltando—. Bendito seas, oh diosss, sí, mierdamierda, AHÍ, Draco ohhh, justojustojusto AHÍ.

Draco le hizo caso y se concentró _ahí._ Golpeó una vez y otra, y otra, oprimió con su polla ese sitio que parecía volver loco a Harry y, cuando estaba seguro que no aguantaría un segundo más sin derramarse, fue cuando Harry se quedó completamente quieto y silencioso.

Entonces se corrió ardiente a través de su mano, arrojando chorros de semen que empaparon el vientre de Draco.

La vista de Harry corriéndose así debajo de su cuerpo tenía que ser lo más portentoso que había presenciado en su vida. Entonces, el culo de Harry se apretó a su alrededor, oh dios, caliente y espasmódico, una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo y ritmo con el que se corría, y Draco alcanzó a dar un par más de erráticas estocadas antes de dejarse marchar.

—Oh, carajo, Harry, te amo —jadeó sin poder contenerse, el orgasmo elevándolo hasta el cielo como una ola enorme que levanta una pequeña balsa, y del mismo modo, Draco se sintió a merced de la voluntad de una fuerza superior, de una felicidad suprema que lo tenía arropado en ese momento, cubierto, extasiado, todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo vibrando al mismo son, velocidad y fuerza que aquella ola gigantesca que parecía no tener fin.

No obstante, el éxtasis se terminó y los tremores que le siguieron fueron casi igual de buenos.

Jadeando y todavía sin poder creer qué era lo que acababa de pasar, Draco abrió un ojo y luego el otro, pero sólo pudo ver un poco de piel y cabello negro: tenía la cabeza clavada en el hueco del cuello de Harry. Se percató de que había dejado caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de su compañero, por lo que se apresuró a apoyarse con las rodillas y codos para permitirle respirar.

—Dios, Harry… ¿Estás bien?

Buscó sus ojos y los encontró radiantes de felicidad.

—Muchísimo más que bien. Esto fue... Merlín, Draco. Realmente fue tan bueno como siempre lo imaginé. Que digo bueno, fue mejor. Además, cerraste con broche de oro, tengo que decirlo. Fue... grandioso —susurró con una gran sonrisa.

Por unos segundos, Draco no entendió a qué se refería Harry. Fue entonces cuando recordó qué era lo que se le había escapado justo cuando se había corrido. Abrió la boca, pensando con desesperación en una manera de arreglarlo, planeando recurrir a la sobada excusa de "fueron las endorfinas las que hablaron", ideando cómo salir de esa sin…

Harry negó con la cabeza y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No digas nada, Draco. No lo arruines, por favor —le suplicó en voz baja, en un tono tan entrañable que Draco no podría haberse negado aunque hubiese querido—. De todas maneras, no me dijiste nada que no supiera ya —agregó Harry con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Eres un idiota engreído, Harry —dijo Draco por no decir de nuevo, "joder, cómo te amo".

—Eso también lo sé —respondió Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

Draco se rió bajito, su corazón se sentía ligero a pesar de semejante desliz, completamente dichoso de estar así, con Harry de entre toda la gente, entre sus brazos, enredado con su cuerpo, ambos cubiertos de sudor y semen, sintiéndose todo completamente correcto.

Y Draco, así como estaba encima de Harry, sin desear romper aquel abrazo íntimo y reconfortante, con los codos apoyados sobre la cama a cada lado del cuello del moreno, lo miró a los ojos, sonrió engreído y se balanceó para demostrarle que su miembro estaba volviendo a endurecerse.

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado.

—¿Es en serio? —jadeó—. ¿Así de insaciable, Malfoy?

Draco sonrió más.

—Para ti, soy Draco —susurró—. Quiero que me llames siempre así, nada de "Malfoy" cuando estés drogado por las endorfinas, ¿oíste?

Harry quiso reírse a carcajadas pero no pudo porque Draco le dio un beso apasionado que duró muchísimo rato.

* * *

—Me amas, ¿cierto?

—Eso quisieras, grandísimo idiota —dijo alguno de los dos, o quizá los dos, en algún momento posterior.

Y no, no eran las endorfinas hablando.


	10. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el mismo epílogocito que estaba antes, pero lo he movido acá para que les llegara la alerta de que hay un nuevo texto que complementa este fic. Lo encontrarán atrás, en el capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el mismo epílogocito que estaba antes, pero lo he movido acá para que les llegara la alerta de que hay un nuevo texto que complementa este fic. Lo encontrarán atrás, en el capítulo 9.

**Epílogo**

Calli llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Harry y tocó tímidamente. Escuchó muchísimo movimiento y voces al otro lado y eso la hizo sonreír. Después de unos momentos, un despeinadísimo Harry Potter en pijamas le abrió.

Ella sonrió más y abrió los brazos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Harry! —gritó y, sin esperar invitación, se le arrojó encima a su querido amigo inglés.

Éste soltó una carcajada y se dejó consentir. El día anterior había sido su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, pero el malvado no se había dejado ver en todo el santo día. Se la había pasado celebrando con Malfoy, Calli sabía. El rubio estirado le había confesado con anterioridad que pensaba llevarse a Harry de excursión a la isla Mokoia, la que estaba en medio del Lago Rotorua y era famosa por haber sido testigo de la más grande historia de amor en aquella parte de Nueva Zelanda, la del bastardo Tutanekai y la princesa Hinemoa. Lo que seguramente sucedió entre Harry y Malfoy en semejante sitio lleno de magia antigua relacionada con el amor, era algo que ella nunca sabría pero no podía dejar de presentir.

(Si se basaba en lo que Harry y su nuevo novio hacían durante cada rato libre que tenían, podía apostar con mucha seguridad.)

Alguien carraspeó desde adentro del cuarto y esa fue la señal para que Calli liberara a Harry de su abrazo. Se asomó por un costado de su amigo y, tal como lo había imaginado, miró a Malfoy sentado en las camas (así en plural porque Harry y él habían acercado las dos individuales para poder dormir juntos), cubierto sólo con una manta y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Siempre era así: por alguna razón, Malfoy no parecía querer mucho a Calli pero a ella le daba completamente igual. Sabía que hacía muy feliz a su amigo Harry y con eso le bastaba.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —lo saludó a pesar de que sabía que no le respondería. Miró a Harry quien parecía haberse puesto las pijamas a toda prisa y soltó una risita—. ¿Todavía celebrando? ¿A estas horas del día?

Harry, predeciblemente, se sonrojó. Malfoy, también predeciblemente, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, todavía —susurró Harry—. De hecho, hoy vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco —le explicó con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Resulta que su día fue a principios de junio y yo, por ser el idiota que era, se lo eché a perder obligándolo a irse a Rotorua a alquilar un apartamento. Estaba pensando en cómo compensarlo y decidí llevarlo a comer al _Aorangi Peak._

Sonrió ilusionado y Calli soltó un silbidito. Todos los extranjeros en Rotorua se enteraban a los pocos días que el _Aorangi Peak_ era uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y costosos de la zona. Alojado en la cima del mencionado pico y cerca del Monte Ngongotaha, el establecimiento servía una comida deliciosa y tenía una vista excepcional del pueblo y del lago.

—Me alegro muchísimo, Harry, estoy segura de que se la pasarán bien —dijo en voz baja acercándose mucho hacia Harry. Su actitud provocó que Malfoy, quien la observaba desde la cama con los brazos cruzados, se pusiera todo rígido y la mirara con rabiosa curiosidad. A Calli le encantaba provocar los celos del pobre rubio, nada más por fastidiar—. Bueno, me voy. Sólo vine a darte tu abrazo, aunque no creo que en este momento te hagan mucha falta amor y sus demostraciones físicas —añadió, guiñó un ojo y se rió más. Harry se sonrojó otra vez.

—Bueno…

—Potter, _no digas nada_ —lo silenció Malfoy desde la cama.

Harry y Calli se miraron con complicidad y soltaron risitas. Si había algo que ponía todavía más furioso a Malfoy que ver a Calli "coqueteando" con _su_ Harry, era que éste le narrara detalles acerca de su relación.

A pesar de eso, Harry se las había ingeniado para contarle a Calli (con la mirada resplandeciente de felicidad) que Malfoy y él iban bastante en serio con su noviazgo, que habían decidido proseguir con este al volver a Inglaterra y enfrentar tanto a los amigos de Harry como a la familia de Draco, quienes probablemente no iban a aceptar la relación de buen grado. A Calli le costaba imaginar un mundo tan cerrado de mente: en América ella conocía muchísimas parejas gay que vivían tranquilamente sin que nadie se metiera con ellos.

Punto aparte era pedirle a Harry que le _detallara_ lo que él y Malfoy hacían en la cama. Calli no era particularmente curiosa al respecto (bueno, no tanto) pero juraba que lo hacía sólo para avergonzar a Harry y molestar a Malfoy, quien se ponía verde cada vez que el tema salía a relucir.

Calli sonrió malévola. No iba a irse sin intentarlo.

—Y hoy, ¿quién estuvo abajo? —preguntó—. ¡No, no me contesten! Trataré de adivinar. Veamos, si fue el cumple de Harry lo que estaban celebrando, entonces tal vez Malfoy dejó que…

Se interrumpió porque Malfoy, usando su varita, levitó la vieja portátil de Calli (la cual había dejado ahí a propósito con más porno gay para incomodarlos) y se la arrojó a la cara. Calli se rió a carcajadas porque Harry, pobre chico que tenía que aguantar a semejante novio malhumorado, la atajó al vuelo antes de que la golpeara de lleno.

—¡Qué reflejos, Harry! —exclamó ella cuando acabó de reír.

Harry le pasó la portátil y murmuró algo que sonó a "el buscador más joven de la historia" o quién sabe qué monserga.

Calli no se quedó a darle oportunidad a Malfoy de arrojarle otra cosa más. Desde la seguridad que le daba parapetarse detrás del cuerpo de Harry, le mandó un beso y le deseó a él también un feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Malfoy le respondió con un gruñido.

—Adiós, Calli —le dijo Harry, quien se veía definitivamente feliz de que ella por fin se despidiera.

Calli no pudo resistirse. Lo abrazó otra vez antes de irse.

Le encantaban las parejas gay y Harry y Malfoy encabezaban por mucho su lista de preferidos. Se alejó del cuarto antes de que los ruidos provenientes de adentro le picaran la curiosidad al grado de obligarla a escuchar por el cerrojo de la puerta.

Definitivamente, tendría que visitarlos algún día en Inglaterra.

**¡FIN!**


End file.
